Another Saiyan Lands on Earth
by luvssaintbernards
Summary: Vegeta, Krillin and Goku find themselves up against ANOTHER saiyan out to destroy the universe! But if that isn't bad enough, Vegeta has to deal with Bulma's raging hormones!! And Krillin's daughter gets killed. Please R and R!!
1. Ch1

Chapter One.  
  
(Commentary): I know this is the boring part of all fanfics, but please read anyway. I am making this story take place after the Buu Saga but before GT. So it's like something that went on in between the two. Now, I know it didn't happen so all you people who are so obsessed with pointing out other's flaws, I am telling you right now I know this didn't happen. And if something doesen't fit in with the story line or something, shove it. Ill have flames but not ones like ' Oh,this never happened' and 'Oh, blah blah blah' if you wanna send a flame, just tell me what I needa fix. Now, for my good side, I hope you all like my story and are not dissapointed with it. Just in case your interested, I have another fanfic in the Hamtaro category. Now, onto the story.  
  
It was a nice day in Capsule Corp. It was a sunny, bright day with birds singing all around. There was nothing bad going on. Vegeta sat on the couch, playing with Trunks while TRYING to catch a movie that he had never gotten to see because of minor things. Such as 'Daddy, theres noone here to play with me' and Bulma would make him play with Trunks. Or,'Vegeta, I dont feel like going to the grocery store' and he would go for her. Sometimes Vegeta wished there was just something going on so that she woulden't make him do those things. Bulma was 3 months pregnant, so her hormones were raging. It was really doing a number on Vegeta. "Vegeta, I'm so tired of you sitting around when theres stuff to be done. You never play with Trunks anymore or do ANYTHING. You just sit there, like a bump on a log." Vegeta groaned. "If you'd stop nagging, maybe I'd take Trunks over to play with his little friend Goten, and I'd stay over and discuss things with Kakarott." Bulma said nothing but Vegeta knew that she wanted him to. "Bye." He said. He waited a long time for her to finally give him an answer. Just when he was about to fly out he heard her say, "Bye." Vegeta knew Bulma could be kind of.....you know the word, but she had never hesitated to say bye to him. Or it was usually followed by 'dear' or something.Vegeta dismissed it as just a minor incident and went to get Trunks. "Trunks, get out here if you want to go and play with your friends!" Trunks flew down the stairs, and Bulma almost had a heart attack. "Trunks, what have I told you about that?!!!" Trunks sighed. "No flying in the house." "Yes, good." said Bulma. "Now, dont get your clothes or shoes dirty and avoid getting into fights. Vegeta, dont let him do any of those things or I might have to cut you." Vegeta knew she was just exaggerating like all pregnant women do. And if you tried to CUT me, I'd blow your head off. He thought. "Bye." He said again. "Bye, Vegeta. Bye Trunks." said Bulma. Vegeta flew out the door. He stopped to a halt by the door. "Dad, what are you going to do?" Trunks asked, half knowing. "Son, this is what you do when a woman makes you angry." With a breif release of energy all the windows shattered in Capsule Corp. "VEGETA!!!" He heard Bulma's shrill and cracking scream, or in other words a warning drill to FLY OUT OF THERE FAST. Vegeta flew as fast as he could away, followed by Trunks.  
  
Vegeta burst through the door and into Goku's house. Goku had invited Krillin over and they were talking. Chi Chi stood by the sink, washing dishes. Goku looked up and saw Vegeta in the doorway. "Hi, Vegeta!!!!!" He screamed. He was kind of a spaz. "Yeah, Hi Vegeta." said Krillin."Is Bulma giving you problems again?"  
  
Vegeta nodded sheeplishly. "Yeah. Today she was really bad. She even said she'd cut me if I let Trunks get dirty." Trunks had run into the room to find Goten, who was probley sitting in front of Nintendo. "Me and Krillin were thinking of going to see a movie today." said Goku. "Today seems like a good day to do something like that." " I dont know." said Vegeta. "I dont think I should leave Bulma alone in the house with my mother-in-law and father-in-law. She might KILL one of them. Though I never liked them anyway." "Come ON Vegeta, your never any fun anymore. It's not like we hafta save the world TODAY, or maybe never again. We should relaxe before we ever have to fight for the world again."Krillin said. "OK." said Vegeta. "But I'm leaving Trunks here with Chi Chi, or if she's too busy we could drop him AND Goten off with Bulma." Goku and Krillin exchanged glances. "What about with #18?"Krillin asked. "Our daughter is usually always taking a nap, and my wife loves to watch the children play at McDonalds. She'd like to watch them." Vegeta and Goku agreed with that because they didn't wanna risk their sons lives by leaving them with Bulma.  
  
"Wait up Vegeta!" Goku called. Vegeta was flying way ahead of him and Krillin. "Sorry if your just slow." said Vegeta. "I wanna drop them off so that we can relax." They finally landed in front of Krillin and #18's house. Maron was playing out in the front yard and #18 was watching her. #18 watched The three land in front of her. "Hey guys." She said. Vegeta and Goku gave a little wave, and Krillin came up and pecked her on the cheek. "Daddy!!!" Maron said. She toddled up and hugged Krillin. "Hi Maron." He said. "Are you having fun playing in the nasty dirt?" "I wanna show you somefin', daddy!" Maron said, making Krillin come with her. "I wish my children were still like that." said Goku. He sighed. "Im about to have one like that," said Vegeta, "But on this baby I'm gonna treat it GOOD, instead of neglecting it like I did Trunks." Trunks and Goten, who had been far behind, finally landed. "I wanna go and play in the dirt with Maron!!!" said Trunks. This made Vegeta think about Bulma's little fake threat. "Uh- I think you had better stay out of the dirt today. You know it'll make your mother yell at me." Trunks groaned. "Hey #18, would you watch Trunks and Goten? Me, Vegeta and Krillin are planning on going to see a movie today." said Goku. #18 gave a nod. "Certainly, because it's time for Maron's nap." Krillin came back, carriying Maron. It looked like Maron had givin him a drawing.(Or scribbles, however you want to put it) "Can you please put Maron to bed, Krillin?" #18 asked. Krillin ran into the house. "Which movie are we gonna see?" Vegeta asked. "I dont wanna see one of those cheesy romances like 'Love Story' or 'Grease'." Goku thought. "There's a movie called Triple X that looks mighty good. One of those action movies." "I guess that would be alright." Vegeta said, crossing his arms tightly across his chest."But you've gotta promise you wont have to urine every five minutes." Goku was offended. Krillin came out of his house. "I guess I'm ready to go now." He said. "Bye, #18." She waved and they flew off.  
  
As they were flying tworeds the movies, Vegeta noticed Goku had stopped. "What are you DOING?!" he asked. "I dont wanna be late on top of all of the stress I'm already having!" "Wait!Stop for a second!" said Goku. They stopped. "Oh, what is it now Kakarott? If you stopped us for nothing I'll beat you so bad your own mother would pass you up on the street!!!"Vegeta griped. "Hold on." said Goku. "I thought I sensed something.You feel it?" Krillin and Vegeta were quiet for a minute."Wait, your right!" said Krillin. "But, I only felt it a second. Now it's gone." "Me too." said Vegeta." Or perhaps it was our own overactive imaginations." They all agreed on this, except Goku. I know I felt something. He thought, but he kept it to himself.  
  
In the movies, Vegeta was bored. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes for a nap. But then, something happened. The certain urge to urinate had come. "I gotta go to the men's room, Ill be right back." He said to Goku and Krillin, and got up. He had to flip off a few people for staring, mostly young girls. As he reached the main room, he felt it. He thought he sensed a really strong ki, stronger then Goku's even. I dont think I'm imagining this. Yes, I think I really am sensing this. Vegeta thought. He decided he would have to get Goku and Krillin. But as he started to walk tworeds the movie room, he stopped. But they wanted to have a nice day to relax. He thought. He decided on telling them after the movie, so as not to inturrupt them.He just went and did his buisness, then went to sit down. He acted as if nothing had happened. He noticed Goku and Krillin were just as bored, but trying not to show it because they didn't want to ruin the experiance for the others.  
  
After the movie, Vegeta decided to break the news to Krillin and Goku as they were flying tworeds Krillin's house to pick up his son. "I sensed something in the theater this afternoon." he said. "Something really powerful. Stronger then you, Kakarott." Vegeta saw the look of sadness cross over their faces. "Oh, not again." said Krillin. "I'm so tired of beating up unbeatable things and saving the world." "I know." said Vegeta. "Me too. But I really felt it, and we should start being wary. I should warn Bulma, so she can be prepared. Kakarott, could you get Trunks for me?" Goku nodded. Vegeta darted off tworeds his house. Oh gosh, I hope I haven't caught her in one of her bad moods.He thought.  
  
One of Bulma's fine China dishes sailed through the air. Vegeta managed to dodge it. "Come on, Bulma!!" He said. "It's not my fault!!!!!" Bulma reminded him kinda of King Kong at this time. She was screeching and everything, and throwing things at Vegeta. "How come you had to tell me that!!!WHY!!" She asked. "Because I didn't want you to be unprepared, and this thing come and rip your head off or whatever." Another dish became airborne. This one was dangerously close to hitting its target. Vegeta decided it was best to go make her lock herself up or something. "Bulma if you stop chunking dishes at me maybe I would make dinner or something." As this time a piggy bank almost hit him, he felt a powerball come in his hand. He was about to smack her into next week. She stopped throwing things and just stood there. He made it dissapear. That made things straight. Maybe I should hit her next time. He thought. "Your such a @$$wipe!!"She said. "I cant beleive you just did that!!!" "Well, I seem to be having a hard time beleiving that you were throwing dishes at me." Bulma shut up. "Though I do appreciate you coming and telling me." "That's what I wanted to hear." said Vegeta. They were both silent for a breif second. "Where's Trunks?" Bulma asked. Vegeta shrugged. "Around. With Kakarott. I decided to come here before going to check something out." Trunks came in the door about that time. He was all dirty with mud caked over his hands and arms. He had what looked like finger paints all over his face and clothes and his hair looked as if a rat had made nest inside of it. Vegeta got ready to be yelled at. "Trunks, go and get into the bath." Was all that she said. She was having one of those mood swings that all pregnant women go through. Vegeta flew out the door, forgetting to say goodbye to Trunks or her. Krillin and Goku had been waiting outside. "How did it go?" Goku asked. "Oh, she was throwing dishes at me until I accidently threatened her with a powerball, then she was just fine." said Vegeta. "I think maybe I should hit her next time or something, just to get her straight." Krillin or Goku didn't seem to like this idea much. "Now, about in what average area did we sense that power at?" asked Krillin. "Maybe we should all three split up and try to find it. If one of senses it we can probley get away fast enough to consult another. And Goku can just use telepathy." They all agreed on this idea. But Goku thought it was stupid, for if one of them was attacked by whatever it was, especially Krillin because he was the weakest, they could get killed before being able to consult the other. Vegeta had already flew off in one direction, to get a head start. "I guess I'll go East, and you go west." said Goku. Krillin agreed and flew off. Goku still did not have the best feeling about this.  
  
Krillin was flying through a canyon, where he had to go really high to avoid being gutted by a rock. He was trying really hard not to get into the level of talking to himself, which most people did if they were alone and scared. He wondered what would happen if he were to run into the thing or whatever it was. The power he had sensed that one time with Goku and Vegeta was really strong, much much stronger than himself. Maybe it's nothing at all,he thought,maybe it's all just you overactive imagination, Krillin. Of course he may have thought it was his imagination, but he was all wrong. Just when he was able to reassure himself, a blast hit the ground behind him. "What the he-" Another blast, this time much much closer. Krillin cranked up the speed because he didn't know where his opponent was. He began to head for the best direction where he thought Vegeta or Goku might be. Krillin turned around and got a breif glimpse of someone, but his vision was blinded when the someone shot a horrible blast at him. Krillin avoided it barely. He decided to do a random attack on whoever and pray that it hit them. "Destructo Disk!" He said, and shot one out of his hand. He heard his attack be reflected from behind him and it almost chopped his arm off. "Too close for comfort." He muttered. He thought he was beginning to read the ki of Vegeta. "Vegeta!!!"He called. "Lookout!!" But, sadly, Vegeta was still too far away to hear him. Krillin had enough of whoever was attacking. He landed and sensed the direction the ki was coming from. "Ka...Me...Ha....Me..HA!!"He said, and shot the powerful blast from his hands. It homed on the target-Krillin got a breif glimpse again-and hit. "Yes!" He chanted. Then he sensed no power of the opponent at all. It seemed he had fled. Wonder why he'd do that. He's so much stronger then me.He thought. He decided to go and try to find Vegeta or Goku before things got even worse.  
  
Vegeta was getting awfully bored with the flying around doing nothing thing. He had also noticed that Goku was obviously following him. Goku had told him that they really never should split up, and Vegeta had agreed.Goku had chased him down and told him the situation. "Kakarott! Do you sense Krillin at all?" Vegeta asked. "No. We never should have even suggested splitting up. I feel kinda bad that me and you partnered to search and left him alone." Goku said. Vegeta said nothing for a minute. Then, he said, "You know, I thought that I heard Krillin call my name a while back but I kept going because I thought it was just my imagination." "Vegeta, that wasen't very SMART." said Goku. "It was more then likely him." Just then, something darted in front of them and hit the ground. A what looked like destructo disk whizzed just centimeters from it's neck. "Krillin!!"Goku said, darting down followed by Vegeta, "Are you OK?" Krillin threw a few rocks off him, then dusted himself off. "Oh yeah, Im fit as a fiddle." He said sarcastically. "I almost got my HEAD cut off." Vegeta frowned. "Who did that?" He asked. Krillin looked tired, but there wasen't a single scratch on his body. "I don't know. But whoever it was was STRONG. He looked human, though." Vegeta and Goku thought about something. "You know, that power.... That didn't SEEM like it would come from a human." said Goku. Krillin looked offended. "I know that. But whoever LOOKED human." said Vegeta. "And what fits that category?" Goku and Krillin thought. "Hmm, I dunno. You shure threw a tough one at us, Vegeta!!" Krillin said. "IMBOSELS!!" Vegeta shreaked, " He was a SAIYAN!!!" "Oh!" Goku said. "I guess he was. But isn't every other saiyan like.... Dead? I thought me and you were the only ones left!" Vegeta looked like he was puzzled on the matter too. "It is possible he could have survived... at very slim chances." But Goku was thinking STRAIGHT. He didn't know if they should take drastic measures until they were sure they were dealing with something that was a threat to the world. 


	2. Ch2

Chapter two.  
  
Vegeta, Krillin and Goku had stayed out the rest of the day trying to track down whatever it was that had attacked Krillin. But it never showed up. "I give. I gotta get home to Bulma, I don't wanna come home to a raging wife." Vegeta said, sighing. Krillin was shocked. They were supposed to never give up but he didn't want tough times between Bulma and Vegeta. "OK, I agree." said Krillin. "I know Maron and #18 are wondering what I'm doing." "Bye Bye." said Goku, and flew away. Who says 'bye bye' at his age? Vegeta thought, but kept his mouth shut. He flew off without saying bye to Krillin. "What a grouch." Krillin grumbled.  
  
Vegeta was thinking as he flew back home. What if the thing that attacked Krillin left so fast to do something horrible? He thought. It was possible. As he landed in front of the house, he was almost scared to open the door. what if it had come in and killed his wife and son? He didn't think he could live with that. An image in his mind of Trunks, still clutching his favorite Teddy Bear (Which he had named Diamond) in his limp arm, with only a bloody hole in his chest to mark where the killing blast had hit. And he imagined his wife-His PREGNANT wife- sprawled on the floor with a pillow over her face. He eventually realized he was being stupid and swung open the door. He kept his eyes closed, not knowing what to expect. But when he opened the door there was his precious wife and son. He had never been more happier to see them in his life. "Daddy!!!"Trunks hollered, and dashed over to Vegeta. He gave him a huge hug. "Hey, Trunks." said Vegeta. He gave Bulma a short kiss on the lips. "Hello, Vegeta. I was wondering where you were. It was Trunks's bedtime but I didn't wanna put him to bed worriying." Vegeta was glad his family liked him more now. Then, a devestating thought hit him. Goku and Krillin!! What if something happened to their families or something?? He imagined how sad Goku would be if Gohan or Goten were killed. And Krillin would just die, having lost his first daughter when she was at such a young age. And thier wives... Vegeta decided he was overreacting and went to have a snack.  
  
But, Vegeta found he was terribly wrong for not worriying anymore. It was right before he and Bulma were about to hit the hay that he got the call. "Go and answer that, Vegeta, will you?" Bulma asked. "I really dont feel like getting up." Vegeta groaned and went to get the telephone. "Hello?" He said, in a tired voice. There was a long pause at the end of the phone. Then he heard a noise. "It's horrible..." said the sobbing voice at the end of the phone. It didn't take Vegeta long to realize it was Krillin. Reality hit Vegeta in the face. Gosh, it happened!!! He wondered if anyone was killed. "What happened? Is anyone dead?" He rushed together. "I think that....Maron is." Krillin bawled. Vegeta could hear #18 crying in the background, saying over and over again,'I tried to protect her but he was too strong!!' Vegeta felt for her. He felt tears trying to rush at his own eyes too, but he held them back. "Ill be right over. Dont go anywhere." He said, his voice cracking. When Krillin hung up, instead of hanging the phone up he dropped it and dashed to get back into his spandex. "Vegeta, what happened?" Bulma asked. "Why did you ask if anyone was dead?" Vegeta inhaled deeply. "Um, the thing that I said I was sensing...Well, it came to Krillin's house and killed his daughter." Bulma was silent for a moment, then burst into tears herself. Trunks soon came in, rubbing his eyes and wondering why his mommy was crying. "What happened, Daddy?" Trunks asked. Vegeta was about to tell him to go back to bed while he went to Krillin's, but he thought. I don't wanna leave them alone. Trunks didn't have time to dress outta his pajamas, so he just slapped on a windbreaker and they went in the car. Vegeta and Trunks didn't wanna risk flying but carriying Bulma for fear that it might hurt the baby or something. Vegeta, driving, sped as fast as he could. Every police officer that came for the chase Vegeta flung them off the road.(and Im sure you know how) They soon reached Krillin's house and went inside.  
  
The sickly sweet smell of blood filled the air. Krillin ran up. He had managed to get ahold of himself slightly, but #18 was still hysterical. She was kneeling over Maron's dead body. Trunks was surprised. He had never seen anything like this. Had never seen so much blood. Bulma scooped him up as fast as she could and covered his eyes so he woulden't see anymore. "Is there any way you can identify how she was killed?" Vegeta choked out. Krillin pointed to a hole in her chest. It was small ; but it had definintly been the killing blow. "The thing-saiyan, or whatever- who did this must be near by." said Vegeta. "At least near enough to sense his ki." "I'd better call and get Goku to come over." said Krillin. Gohan was away and in college, so he was out of league. But if the situation was bad enough, Krillin promised himself he would call him. While Krillin dialed up the phone, Vegeta was debating on something. Should they or should they not take their families? They didn't want another attack on them, no, But what if when they encountered it, it killed them? After Krillin put up the phone, Vegeta brought this idea up. "Should we bring our families?" He asked. "We dont want them to be killed or anything..." Krillin nodded. "Yes, we should. And your just gonna hafta risk it and carrie Bulma." "OK." said Vegeta. "I sure hope that idiot was smart enough to bring his wife and brat." It was then that Goku,(carriying Chi Chi) and Goten burst in through a window. "It'll take hundreds of dollars to replace that window....." #18 bawled. "Lets go." said Goku. "I want whoever did this to feel pain more than anything imaginable." Vegeta wondered why they were so determined. They already knew that this person was stronger then them all put together, so why decide to just recklessly charge in? But before he could bring this up, Krillin, Goku (carriying Chi Chi), #18, and Goten had already burst through another window. Vegeta grabbed Bulma and launched off, followed by Trunks.  
  
" I can sense his Ki, and it's pretty close." said Goku. He also thought he could see something flying up ahead. "You see that?" He asked. "Yes." said Krillin. "If we're lucky, maybe we can-" But Krillin's words were cut short when a Big Bang came blasting from behind him at the target. It homed in and hit whatever was flying. "VEGETA!!!"Everyone shouted at him together. Vegeta just flew there, a smirk spread across his face. "You big idiot!!!" Bulma said. "Now we're probley gonna be killed!!!!" They all stayed still for a second. "I can still sense his ki." said Goku. "He didn't run away!!" They were all still for a couple seconds more, then something flew at them. They all managed to avoid it. When they were over the attack, they saw someone flying in front of them. He had saiyan armor on and a tail wrapped around his waist. He had short, spiky black hair and didn't look very nice. "A saiyan..." Goku said. The saiyan flying in front of them smiled. "Yes, a SAIYAN.I thought it would take you a while to figure that out, considering your such a big idiot, Goku."the saiyan said. "How do you know my name??" Goku asked. "DUH!! I'm a saiyan too you know." "Oh yeah I forgot."  
  
Vegeta pushed everyone else out of the way. " You big dirty faggot, do you even know who I am?" He asked. "I could rip you to shreds!!" "Yes, I know who you are. Vegeta, the prince. Every saiyan knows who you are."the saiyan said. Krillin finally got enough nerve up to speak. "Who are YOU? How did you survive Planet Vegeta getting blown up?" The saiyan smiled. "My name is Rasmas. I dont see why that doesen't ring a bell to Vegeta or Goku." Vegeta searched his memory but with no results. Bulma and Chi Chi were getting scareder and scareder. "Vegeta!! Blow this guy into bits!!" said Bulma. "You too, Goku!!" Chi Chi added. Vegeta snarled. "That's kind of outta my power right now, Bulma!! I would if I could!!" Vegeta said, mocking Bulma's nag. That was when Bulma got an idea. But they would hafta get off the track of that saiyan!! It was then that Rasmas blew a horrific blast at them. "Hurry up and get the others to safety!!" said Goku. They flew down and put Bulma and Chi Chi back down. Vegeta used all his energy and transformed into Super Saiyan. "Krillin, Goku, get Bulma and the others to somewhere SAFE. And be sure it's hidden from the human eye. Ill hold this guy off!!" Vegeta said. "No way!!" said Krillin. "This guy could kill you with one single blow!! I cant leave you here to fight alone!!" Vegeta could feel the rage just building up. If I lose my temper now we're all in deep trouble. came Vegeta's thought. "Ill be fine!!JUST GO!!" Vegeta yelled, so loud that Krillin and Goku listened. Even though it was nightime and they all didn't feel much like fighting, Vegeta still decided to try. Krillin and Goku guided the others off while Rasmas sent a Kamehameha wave- a VERRY STRONG Kamehameha Wave- at Vegeta. Vegeta managed to dodge it. man, what was I thinking standing up to this wacko alone?? he asked himself. He released some energy and flew as fast as he could at Rasmas. He punched and punched and punched as fast as he could. Every blow he sent out though was blocked by Rasmas. Rasmas finally felt one of his blows get Vegeta in the face. This made Vegeta MAD. Maybe Super Saiyan 2 would do it? Vegeta thought. He focused his energy and transformed into a super saiyan 2. "Whoa!!" said Rasmas. "You're gonna be a tough opponent to beat." Rasmas placed one hand above his head and began to charge up a Spirit Bomb. "Oh no." Vegeta mumbled under his breath. "What do I do now?" He looked around to see if any fighters were still around, watching. But there were none. Vegeta began to charge up a Final Flash to counter the Spirit Bomb. They both shot their attacks at the exact same time. Vegeta thought he would be blinded, but was very happy when he found out his attack had hit Rasmas. "YES!!" He thought, and tried to see if there was any major damage. But when the dust cleared Rasmas';s clothes were ripped but other then that he looked fine. Vegeta didn't know if he could hold this guy off until Krillin and Goku got back.  
  
Trunks was tired of waiting in the stupid Kame House for Vegeta to get back. "Com'n Trunks, lets play leap frog!!" said Goten, hopping up and down. Trunks ignored him. He was waiting to see if Vegeta came back in one peice. "COME ON TRUNKS!!!" said Goten. Trunks got really mad and decided he'd push Goten down. The tension was killing him. He kept having terrible graphic images of his dad all bloody with his guts out his mouth. Or with a huge gory hole smack in the middle of his chest. Goten, however, wasen't worried about Goku at all. Trunks wondered how this could be so. "How come your not worried about your dad? He went off to see how my dad's doing, so he could be killed too!!" Trunks said. Goten shrugged. "My daddy's the strongest in the universe. He can take on that ugly brute." Trunks knew Rasmas was stronger, but decided not to say a word. "I dont want mommy to make us go into the hyperbolic time chamber to train without dad." said Trunks. Bulma had been planning every fighter to take a turn in the time chamber if they ever lost track of the enemy. "Trunks!!Goten!!" Chi Chi and Bulma called. Trunks knew this meant BEDTIME. "Dont make me go to bed, mommy!!" said Trunks, as Bulma walked into the room. "I'm worried about Daddy!!" Bulma was worried about him too, REALLY worried, but to keep Trunks sane she hid it. "Vegeta will be perfectly fine." She said. "Now go get into bed like I told you." Trunks slunk into the room he was sleeping in and on his pallet. So did Goten. Trunks tried to keep himself awake so that he could hear when Vegeta came back. "You know what??" Trunks said, sitting up. Goten rolled over, a far off look in his eyes. "Wha?" He asked. "I think I'm gonna go and help Daddy and the others." said Trunks. Goten sat up faster then a speeding bullet. "Really?" Goten asked. "I wanna go too!!!" Trunks nodded. "Sure. But we've gotta SNEAK out, because if my mother found out I went off to help fight, she'd spank me."He said. They decided to wait until everyone was asleep. But until then, they spent time planning the escape.  
  
Krillin and Goku appeared just as Vegeta was about to start a barrage of power balls. "Thank god!!" Vegeta said. "Could you guys give me a hand here?" Goku turned himself into a Super Saiyan 2. "Lets all barrage him with power balls at the same time. Ill do destructo disks." said Krillin. "On 3. 1....2....3!!" They all began to try and barrage Rasmas. They coulden't tell if they were hitting or not because they were raising up a bunch of dust. When they were done and the dust cleared, Rasmas was gone. "He coulden't have left." said Vegeta. "I can still sense his ki stronger than ever." Sure enough, Vegeta was right. Rasmas burst out of the rubble. He was furious. "I just put my guard down, thats all." He gloated. "Geez, I thought he was strong, but all of you together are a force to be reckoned with." Vegeta, Krillin and Goku said nothing or did nothing. A smile crossed Rasmas's face. "But you still are chew toys compared to me." " We need Gohan." Goku whispered to Krillin and Vegeta. "Or if the situation gets bad enough, Trunks, Goten and #18." Vegeta got a mean look on his face. "No." He said. "We don't need any help. I'm sure we can do it all alone." Krillin rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. But when you're about to die, just don't blame me." "Deal." As they were bickering, Rasmas shot a Kamehameha at them. "See what happened while you two were flabbing your lips??!!" said Goku. "Just shut up and pay-" They all felt themselves be flung backwards as they were hit by the strong and powerful Kamehameha wave. They were all flung into rock and eventually skidded to a stop.  
  
* * * Krillin was the first to wake up from a faint. "Goku? Vegeta?" He asked. Neither of them stirred. It was now the daytime, meaning they had been blacked out for three hours or so. Rasmas was gone. He had probley run off somewhere to power up or something. But no chasing until he was sure Vegeta and Goku were OK. "HEY!!!" He yelled. He saw them both move. Vegeta pushed a few rocks off himself and managed to lift his head up. "You didn't hafta yell." He said. He dusted the dirt out of his hair and lay back down. Goku opened his eyes. "Well, it doesen't look like Rasmas is dead...." He said. They all then shot thier heads up when they sensed a ki coming tworeds them. "Trunks!!" Vegeta said. Goku saw Goten flying just behind Trunks. Trunks landed. "Daddy!!What happened?" He asked, running over to Vegeta. "Well, I got knocked on my @$$, it's obvious. Could you help me up?"Vegeta asked. Trunks helped Vegeta up while Goten helped Krillin and Goku. "This is just horrible!!" Said Goku. "Just terrible!!" "Well, at least we learned something new today, like all serious educaters say to do." said Krillin. "Yeah, and exactly what could we learned from getting our butts handed to us?" Goku asked. "Well, we learned that we're all to weak to take this guy on." Krillin said, with a fake smile. " No, I don't think the word for this is weak." said Vegeta. "I think the proper term is that we need a whole lot more training. " Trunks thought about what Bulma had said to do. "Yeah!! Mommy said that she wanted us to go into the hyperbolic time chamber when we had the chance!!!" He hollered. Everyone paused. "Well, I think now would be considered as 'having a chance.' " Vegeta pointed out. Everyone else got the message, and they took to the air as fast as they could. Krillin stopped them all in the air. "Wait, wait wait wait wait!!" He said. Everybody screeched to a stop. "Oh, what is it now you fag??!! We don't have much time, in case you haven't noticed!!"Vegeta scolded. Krillin frowned at this terrible insult. "Well, what I want to say is that doesen't going into constant training mean missing another night of sleep? I mean, we may be having to save the world and all but we just cannot miss two nights of sleeping in a row! If we did that, what help would trianing do except tire us out even more and make us more vunerable?" Krillin explained. Nobody said anything for a while. "Well, I appreciate us all pausing and reflecting on that fact, but I don't think we should frankly care about us. What about all of those innocent people down there?" Vegeta asked. "What if while we're screwing around sleeping instead of TRAINING, he comes around after our good sleep and destroys the universe? We've come too close to that before!!" Everybody was quiet. "Even though you both make excellent points, there are two children here in which you are scaring out of their minds. " Goku said. "Com'n, let's get to Kame House." They began to fly again. Gosh, Vegeta actually made me think a bit for once in my life. Krillin thought. He did not know that Vegeta was thinking the exact thing about Krillin.  
  
They finally reached Kame House. "So, have we come up with our decision yet?" asked Goten. Everyone was quiet. "O.K, lets take the congress way out. Whoever agrees we should go and train RIGHT NOW, raise your hand." said Goku. Vegeta raised his hand. Nobody else did. Vegeta flashed Trunks a helpless look. "Anyone up for sleeping tonight, raise your hand." said Goku. Everybody except Vegeta raised their hands. "Sorry Dad." said Trunks, "But Krillin's point was smarter." Vegeta growled. "Well, guess what then. I will go and train and YOU guys can SLEEP."  
  
"THINK FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!!!!" Krillin screamed. Vegeta recoiled. He thought. And thought. And thought somemore. It was obvious he had debated and decided Krillin's was smarter when he said, "Ok. We start to train TOMORROW. But if while we're in the chamber, that guy starts to destroy the earth and kill people, dont look to me for help." He said. Everybody was happy but did not show it. "We should sleep on the lookout." said Goku. "That way, right when we get up and have breakfast and everything, we can go right in with no hassle." " Good thinking, Kakarott. For ONCE. Let's go on in and collect our families." said Vegeta. They walked into Kame House. "TRUNKS!!!" Bulma said, and ran over. "Gosh, I was so worried!!!!" Chi Chi ran over to Goten. They were both so happy to see them alive. "Look mommy!! Daddy is alive!!" said Trunks. Bulma looked up. "Hiya Bulma." said Vegeta, spreading his arms. Bulma ran into his arms and hugged him. "Hi." she said. Chi- Chi and Goku were passionatly making out, and so were Krillin and #18. She knew Vegeta didn't like that stuff, so she just gave him a kiss. " Bulma, we've decided on something." said Vegeta. "I agreed with your plan on training, but everyone else says we should just sleep tonight and train tomorrow." Everyone realized the most important reason Vegeta had held on to his idea like that. "Yeah." said Krillin. "I came up with the theory that if we dont sleep, we'd be weaker than if we never even trained at all." Bulma thought. "Yeah, I guess that is a better idea." she said. Vegeta made a face. " We've decided to go stay at lookout for the rest of the day and for the night, " said Goku, "So we can be closer to the time chamber." " And I agree. " said Chi Chi. Vegeta and Goku grabbed their wives. " wait a second." said Goten. "I dont wanna go and see Picollo. He's stupid." "WELL TOO BAD!" said Goku. "He may be stupid but he's still pretty valuble." Goten decided he would shut up though he couldent find out how Picollo made a difference at ALL.  
  
They finally landed on lookout. Picollo was standing there, in his normal boring pose. "Hello guys. I was watchiing you come up here." "How about before we go to sleep for tonight, we should train some?" Vegeta asked. Everybody shook thier heads. "Well why not??!!" Vegeta asked. "You guys are dumb!!!" Krillin frowned. "Think about it!! We should be having sort of a break time up here. We cannot save the world around the clock, we need breaks, you know." Vegeta said nothing, as if he understood. Goten and Trunks ran off to play some games while the others debated on how to beat Rasmas. They knew it would be no walk in the park, no. " Maybe we SHOULD get Gohan down here." said Goku. "And let Goten and Trunks fight. And get #18 and everyone we can to fight." Everyone could tell the scene that was going to follow next. "GOKU, ARE YOU CRAZY!!!???" Chi Chi screamed. " Our son is going to be a great scholar, not some fighting bozo like you decided to be!!" Goku was sad. "Fine, let the world be destroyed." He muttered, then walked into the tower. Chi Chi looked after him, a thoughtful look on her man-like face. "Oh, look what you did NOW." Vegeta commented. He was obviously being a jerk. "Vegeta, there are certain moments for your selfishness." said Bulma. "This is not one of those times." Vegeta was quiet then. "Well, I'm gonna go and have a snack. Im famished." said Krillin said. #18 followed. Chi Chi went in after Goku. Picollo, Vegeta and Bulma were the only ones left on the lookout. "I've been watching Rasmas, " said Picollo to Vegeta. "It looks to me like he's in sort of a thinking state. He isn't destryoing anything, at least not YET. We need to get in and destroy him as soon as we can." Vegeta walked to the edge of the lookout. "It's all their faults that we aren't in there training so we can get to the ripping his lungs out part early." He said. Picollo personally knew none of them had ever ripped anyone's lungs out, but he got the drift. "Vegeta!!" said Bulma. "Maybe we should go inside the tower like they did?" "Sure." said Vegeta. He took one last look off lookout and walked tworeds the tower.  
  
about 12:00 noon, Bulma was in the lookout tower kitchen watching the dishes the saiyans had eaten off of. As if washing the dishes only ONE saiyan eats off of is bad enough. She thought. She looked out one of the windows. She saw Vegeta and Trunks, playfighting to become stronger. She knew Vegeta never used his full potential strength when playfighting Trunks so that he woulden't acidentally hit him seriously. He just put up enough of a fight to give Trunks a small challenge. The rest were coming up with a battleplan. Vegeta had never beleived in that, he just beleived to fight alone and randomly. Trunks had also inheireted that. She finally got done with the last dish. Now, she was happy because she could go watch what everyone was doing. Chi Chi walked in. "Bulma, why aren't you outside with your family?" She asked. "Your not TRASH. You don't hafta just stand around and wash dishes, PICOLLO will do that." Bulma sighed. "You know, I'm kinda worried about this saiyan thing. Im worried because of how strong he is. Stronger than GOKU!! What if our families get killed again???!!!" Chi Chi was worried about the exact same thing. "I thought about that too." said Chi Chi." Goku excused it as Poo Poo, though. He said he'd never die again." Bulma shrugged. "Theres cockyness for you." she said. "Even worse then Vegeta now." They both decided to go outside. Trunks had just shot Vegeta with a weak blast. Not very hard though. "Ouch...." said Vegeta. "I didn't ask you to KILL me, you know." Vegeta got up and tried to blast Trunks without much effort. Krillin, Goku and Picollo were writing stuff down. It sounded pointless. "Guys, I think Vegeta is right about the whole battle plan thingy." said Bulma. Krillin looked up. "Do you delight in disturbing us? This is the fate of the world we're deciding here!!!" He griped. Bulma decided she would back off. " Hey mommy look!!" said Trunks. " My big strong Galick Gun can almost hit daddy!!!" Bulma turned around. Trunks did a breif power up and shot a blast at Vegeta. Vegeta faked almost being hit by the obviously weaker blast. "OH NO!!!" he yelled. "You almost ripped a hole in my clothes!!!" " Thats nice trunks." said Bulma. "But try not to kill your father before this baby is born. It's hard enough with YOU." Trunks was offended.  
  
It was at about 2:00 afternoon that Picollo started to scream. Everybody ran out. "What's going on? Are you having mental breakdowns again? " Goku asked. Picollo stared with an angry glance. "Like you have a lot of room to talk. " He muttered. Goku was offended. "So, what's the problem?" #18 asked. "Rasmas came out of hiding. And I am watching him right now blowing up people on the streets!!!" came Picollo's frantic reply. Everybody gasped. "Oh gosh." said Krillin. "Because we didn't destroy him sooner, now he's destroying so many people!!" Vegeta laughed. "Do you see where your little flaw came into place, Krillin?" He asked. "See, Now we'll hafta wait a whole other day until we can save the innocent people. But oh, I wonder how many will be DEAD by then? Many 1,000,000?? Maybe, 3,000,000??" "SHUT UP, VEGETA!!!" Chi Chi screamed. "WE'VE ALL HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!" Vegeta stared at Chi Chi. He snarled. Goku was watching intently to make sure Vegeta didn't try to hurt her. Vegeta just spit and turned back around. "One of us will hafta go down there and save them." He said. Everybody thought. " Maybe me." said Goku. "I can probably hold him off for a while. Or at least save the people." said Goku. "Whoever does this would hafta ward him off FAST." said Krillin. "Or maybe we should just-" Picollo stopped him. "LOOK!!!" He said. "That scoundrel!!!" "What?" Bulma asked. "He is waiting to see what it'll take to get us down there!! See? He killed about 30 people, and now he's going into hiding. Sort of like a Warning, or something." Picollo snarled. "There's nothing I hate more than being mocked by a freakazoid like HIM!!" Vegeta said. "I think I'm gonna go down there right now and give him my all!!" He was lucky that Goku and Krillin stopped him before he could get dangerous. "What if when we don't come down he comes up HERE? What if he KILLS us? " Vegeta asked. "What if he kills our families??!!" Krillin and Goku decided he had a point. "Good point." said Goku. "We should all sleep on the lookout in a pallet so we can prevent him from destryoing us." That wasen't what Vegeta wanted his point to be, but he shut up anyway. "It's so tiring, standing up here WORRIYING all day." said Krillin. "I think Ill go and do something." He walked into the tower, followed by #18. "I'm gonna go and see what Trunks and Goten are doing." said Bulma. "vegeta, I think you need to... come with me." Vegeta groaned. "No, me and Kakarott need to.. DISCUSS this matter." He said. Bulma shrugged and paced off. Vegeta waited until Bulma was gone to speak. "I think you and I should sneak out tonight." He said. "To try and beat up what's his name."  
  
Goku coulden't beleive what he was hearing. "Could you keep it down so Picollo won't hear??!!" He hissed. " To be honest with you, I already have." said Picollo. "But since everybody hates me and probably won't beleive what I say, so your secret is safe with me." "Wow, thanks Picollo!!" said Vegeta. "Even though I think you're worthless too, thanks!!" Picollo was sad. 


	3. ch3

Chapter 3  
  
"Vegeta, are you crazy!!!" Goku continued. "You know Krillin's plan is better! You thought it all out and decided it too!!" Vegeta was quiet for a second. "Yeah, but watching all those people being killed just sparked something in me. I want to kill him as fast as possible." He said. There was a long pause. I hope somebody comes and inturrupts this so the plan will stick. Goku thought. His prayers were answered. "Hey guys!!" said Krillin. They all turned around, Vegeta obviously unhappy. "Oh, what is it?" Vegeta asked. He was verrry annoyed with Krillin now. " I just thought about something. Rasmas isn't sleeping either!!!" He said. Vegeta and Goku rolled thier eyes. " Yeah, and why do we need to know about HIM? Last time I checked we were trying to kill him." Goku asked. " Because if he isn't sleeping either trying to destrou US, then that means he'd be just as weak as we would be!!" Came Krillin's delightful reply. " Yes, but then if he was also tired and WE were also tired, I think we would STILL get the thrashing of our lives. HELLO!!!" Said Vegeta. Krillin was silent for a time. "Oh, screw this. I'm gonna go and ask Trunks something." said Vegeta. He paced off, leaving Krillin, Goku and the excluded Picollo alone. "Uh, you know what he's gonna ask, right?" Picollo asked. Krillin and Goku waved him off and just kept on chattering.  
  
Vegeta was looking for Trunks. "TRUNKS!!!" He yelled. "Come here, we need to have a man to man talk!! TRUNKS!!!" Trunks never came. "That darn disobeidient brat!!" He mumbled. Bulma came outside. "What are you screeching at the top of your lungs for?" She asked. "Your about to wake Trunks and Goten up from their naps!!" Vegeta felt stupid. "You mean, Trunks was taking his nap the entire time I was yelling?" He asked. Bulma nodded. "If that's what you were yellin for, HAHA!!" She went back into the tower. Vegeta decided he'd hafta wake Trunks up. He decided to pretend like he haden't heard Bulma, and yell somemore. "TRUNKKKKSSS!!!" He hissed, as loud as he could scream. Windows shattered. Bulma stomped back outside. "VEGETA!! STOPPIT!! IF YOU NEED TO TALK SO BAD, YOU CAN WAIT!!" Vegeta got a sad and sullen look on his face and trounced off. Krillin and Goku walked up. "What was that? Did you lose your temper again?" Goku asked. Vegeta shook his head. "NO, it was that darned woman's hormone problems. Heck, it's hard to even get near her! She thrashes her gums at me!" He said. Goku and Krillin shrugged and got back to talking. Vegeta went inside the tower. The three woman were talking about something. Bulma was talking trash about Vegeta. "And he never does anything right!!" was what she was saying when he walked in. They all turned around. "Why don't you go and talk to your little freinds while we sort things out??!!" Bulma griped. Vegeta had enough of her. "You know what? I'm so tired of you yelling at me! I think I'm just gonna go wake Trunks up MYSELF!! And if you say one word of protest, Ill fling you to China!!!" He screeched. Bulma was staring blankly at him. "Ok, do what you want..." She said, and continued talking. "Thats more like it.." said Vegeta. As he was walking tworeds the room he heard 'Vegeta!! Come here for a second!!' in Krillin's nasal voice. Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes. "Gosh dangit, what do you WANT??!!" he asked. He stomped back outside. " Oh, we just wanted you to see this cool purple leaf we found!!!" said Goku. It was a purple flower petal, not a leaf. " Like I really want to see a FLOWER PETAL." Vegeta moaned. "But Vegeta, it's not a flower petal, it's a PURPLE LEAF!!!" Krillin shot back. " It is not!! It's a flower petal!!" Came Vegeta's reply. Goku shot back,"And how do you know?" Vegeta snarled and just walked back into the tower. "Because I just do!!!" He yelled over his shoulder. Vegeta was about to go inside when Trunks, rubbing his eyes, stepped in front of him. "Mamma said you wanted me for something, daddy?" He asked. Vegeta knew he would hafta be a sycophant* in order to get Trunks to disobey Bulma.(* A sycophant is someone who says stuff like 'oh your so great' and 'your so powerful' just to gain someone's money, companionship or something.*) "Yes, but first I wanna tell you what a WONDERFUL boy you are. Your so handsome and NICE, and your so strong and I love you so much and-" Vegeta began, but was inturupted by Trunks. "What do you want me to do, Dad?" He sighed. Vegeta was happy. "Boy, I'm so glad you ask, because it just so happens I need a favor from you." He said. " Name it." said Trunks. " Well, I need you to sneak out with me tonight so we can kill Rasmas so he won't kill anyone else??" Vegeta slopped together. Trunks was all wide-eyed when Vegeta's sentence was finished. "Dad, didn't mommy say that we should sleep tonight?" He stammered. Vegeta nodded." Yes, but I want to protect your mommy so she can't be killed by Rasmas like Maron was. Remember? So, if I can just kill Rasmas before he can get to us, I can keep him from hurting your mother and everybody else." He said. Trunks nodded. "That sounds reasonable..But what about what Krillin said! What if we can't! What if we DIE!!!" Vegeta haden't thought about that. "Yeah, but think. We'd get to go out and do something together for once, right? You know how I'm usually all busy and such? Well now we can both...uh... kill him together?" Trunks was obviously thinking about it because he wasen't listening. "But it would make more since if Goku went with you." said Trunks. "Goku is the strongest."  
  
Vegeta groaned. "Goku won't carry the plan out." Trunks was thinking. God, please help him make the right choice. Vegeta thought.  
  
While Vegeta and Trunks were...discussing stuff, Rasmas was flying over a city. Getting ready to destroy it. But while he was doing that, someone was watching him. It just so happened that he was over the city in which Hercule Satan, Videl Satan and Fat Buu lived. Videl was calling up Gohan to help. "Gohan, it looks like one of those things Goku and Vegeta are. A saiyan. " Videl said. Gohan was getting pretty worried on the other line. "Hold up." He said. "My next class is about to start. But after that, I'll fly over as fast as I can so that I can get the details from Goku, Vegeta and Krillin." He hung up pretty fast. Videl turned around as Fat Buu ran up to her. He was holding up a cookie. "What is it NOW?" Videl asked. "Buu be good so Buu get cookie!!" He said. It was then that Videl thought about something. "Buu could you do me a favor?" Videl asked. Buu thought. "If Buu will get cookie Buu happy to help Videl!!" Buu squeaked. "Good." said Videl. "I need you to go outside and see who that guy up in the sky is." Buu thought. "What if he mean and try to make Buu dead?" He asked. Videl haden't thought about that. "Well, then how about you just try and sense his power level for me?" Videl asked. Buu nodded. "Buu sense that guy really strong. He stronger than Goku and Vegeta." Buu said. Videl gasped.Stronger then GOKU?? "Buu, if Vegeta and Goku were to need your help on defeating him, would you help?" she asked. Buu didn't answer. Then, he screamed."HURRY!HURRY! GET ON BUU'S BACK! BIG MEAN SAIYAN IS ABOUT TO BLAST CITY!!" Videl was glad Hercule was out of town and woulden't hafta see this. She jumped on his back and Buu flew away very fast just as the city was blown up.  
  
It was 9:00 PM. Everybody was getting their pallets on the lookout ready. "I'm gonna like this!" said Goten. "We get to look at the stars before we go night night!!" But Vegeta and Trunks weren't exited about seeing stars. They were NERVOUS. They had decided they would sneak out a BIT, just to find out what Rasmas was up to. But no fighting. Everybody was a bit crushed after they had seen the city get blown to smitherines. They were happy to watch Buu and Videl escape though. Vegeta and Bulma layed down on their pallet together with Trunks between them. Vegeta had asked Trunks to sleep in the middle of them that night so he could protect him. Vegeta didn't want Trunks to end up like Maron did. Krillin was all smiles though. He and #18 were playing around, acting as if what happened to Maron never happened at all. Maybe it was because they were getting revenge. Goku and Chi Chi slept with Goten between them but said not a word to eachother. Goku was definitly not taking light of the situation. And poor old Picollo was sleeping on the far edge of the lookout all alone. "Goodnight Bulma." Vegeta said, gave her a quick kiss and rolled over to where he wasen't facing his family. I hope Trunks remembers to wake up. Because I sure won't. thought Vegeta. He haden't wanted to say it, but he was dead tired from missing a night of sleep before. He had to tell Krillin and #18 to hush up a couple times, but he eventually fell to sleep. However, Goku was having some trouble. He wasen't sure what Vegeta and Trunks were going to do. He knew that if they tried to sneak out, they could possibly be mortally injured or even killed. He knew it would do a good deal on Bulma's emotions if her husband and child were killed. And how would she do raising the new baby without Vegeta? He was debating on whether to tell Bulma thier plan or not. He knew Vegeta would probably never forgive him but that would be better than him being killed! Still he decided on not telling Bulma because he was so sure Trunks had been smart and declined. * * * "Psst!Daddy!!" said Trunks. It was the middle of the night and he was waking Vegeta up so they could put their plan into action. It took him a while to wake him up, because Vegeta had missed sleep the night before. Vegeta's eyes finally fluttered open a ways. "Why are you waking me up??!!" He groaned. "Remeber?" Trunks asked. "You said we had to go and check up on Rasmas's plan!" Vegeta sat up. "Oh yeah." He mumbled. His hair was everywhere, as if he had been widly macking a girl. " We gotta go fast!! It looked for a minute like Krillin was going to wake up." said Trunks. Vegeta stood up. "Well, come on then. We have no time to waste!!" He said, and flew off. Trunks tried his best to follow him. After about two minutes, Vegeta got a news flash from Trunks. "I sense him!!" He piped. Vegeta then noticed he did to. He just haden't noticed because he had been accidently dozing off. "Oh, yeah, me too." said Vegeta, then yawned. They followed the ki to Rasmas's little hideout. They came in. "Where are you!!" Vegeta asked. He then noticed he coulden't sense Rasmas's ki anymore. "Trunks, do you-" He turned around, and Trunks was asleep on the floor. "Wake up, Trunks!!" Vegeta snapped behind him. "Huh, what-" Trunks replyed, sleepily. "Oh, yeah. I guess I was tired." "Did you notice that Rasmas's Ki isn't being sensed from his hideout??" Vegeta asked. Trunks nodded. "Yeah. Strange. He musta flew somewhere." "Exactly." said Vegeta. "Just exactly where did he-" He stopped in mid sentence. Reality had hit him in the face. He took to the skys as fast as he could, and Trunks followed. As soon as he caught up to Vegeta, Trunks asked, "What? Why did you fly off so fast like?" Vegeta was breathing hard. "Rasmas is headed...for the LOOKOUT!!!" Trunks gasped. "Oh no!!! Mommy! Krillin! Goku!! Goten!!! Chi Chi!! #18!!" Trunks cried. Vegeta noticed he had forgotten Picollo, but he kept his mouth shut. Vegeta had now realized Rasmas's plan. He had pretended like he was waiting for them, but no. He had pretended like he was hiding out and then waited. He had known Vegeta would come and as soon as he did he had decided to attack the people on the lookout. Vegeta may have not been the strongest but he was strong enough to cause Heck if gone while they were under attack! Vegeta went Super Saiyan, to gain speed. Trunks did the same. Vegeta could barely stand Trunks's crying anymore. "Trunks!! Just shut up, OK??!! Everything will be alright. Krillin and Goku will be holding him off, and when we get there I can help. I won't let anything happen to your mommy, I promise!!" He pleaded. I hope, I hope... Vegeta was thinking. Twice Trunks had tried to fall asleep but concern for Bulma kept Vegeta vigilant. When the lookout was finally in sight Vegeta was so releived he almost fell from the skys. But what he saw when he landed was terrible.  
  
Rasmas was flying over the others. But the others weren't in any shape to be flying at all. Goku and Krillin lay on the ground, bloody and unconcious. They had obviously been too drowsy to fight with their full potentiol. Goten was against the tower wall, blood running down his back from the gash on his head. He was unconcious too, but breathing only shallowly. Chi Chi was sprawled on the ground with her leg turned in a funny position, and #18 was fainted. But when he saw Bulma, he swooned. He managed to catch himself, though. It was horrible. She was bloody. There was a small gash in her forehead and a burn on her leg. She was in a puddle of blood. Vegeta coulden't beleive what he was seeing. The tears gushed out before he could control them. Trunks was already histerical all over the floor. "Oh gosh, Bulma-" He said, in a teary voice. He looked up at Rasmas. Rasmas was smirking, enjoying the sadness. Enjoying the blood. "I hope your happy!!" Vegeta cried, running over to Bulma and cradling her head. "I HOPE YOUR HAPPY, BECAUSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! I SWEAR IT! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOUR HEAD IS ON MY WALL!! AND IF SHE'S DEAD, BY GOD I'LL DO WORSE THAN THAT!!!" He screeched, spittle spraying from his mouth. Rasmas flew off. God I hope he got the show he wanted- vegeta thought. He wiped his tears. "Trunks, check if the others are still alive." He said, in total control of himself now. Vegeta felt her pulse. "Still breathing." He said, relieved. "Still breathing." Then, the thought hit his mind like a tital wave. The baby!! He thought. "Oh no!! Oh no!!" He mumbled, trying not to be in tears. "Goku and Krillin are still alive, thank god." said Trunks. "But they need a hospital. NOW. Goten especially or he will DIE." Vegeta lifted Bulma the best he could. "OK." He said. "Ill take Bulma. Try and get Krillin and Goku awake but if you can't, just grab Goten and follow. I'll come back as soon as Bulma is in the E.R." * * *  
  
Vegeta waited by Bulma's bed. Her eyes had not opened yet but she had moaned a little. That was good. They had gotten everybody to the hospital before they had died. #18 was O.K, that was good. Picollo had been gone because he had went to find Vegeta and Trunks. Thats why he was not on lookout. Goten was awake, and doing just fine. He was in another room but Trunks was visiting. None of the others had woken up yet. A doctor walked in. "I have the test results." She said. "The baby is just fine. Miracle work." Vegeta sighed with releif. "Thank god. " He said. "By the way, what happened to her? And the others you guys brought in?" The nurse asked. Vegeta knew he coulden't answer this question without stretching the truth a bit. "Oh, just an accident. A freak accident." Vegeta said. The nurse nodded and walked out. * * * It was 3:00 in the morning when Bulma's eyes opened. The 1st thing she saw was the greenish walls and she almost had a heart attack, knowing where she was. She turned her head and saw Vegeta. "What happened?" She asked. Vegeta was overcame with a wave of releif. "Uh, you..don't remember? How could you forget something like THAT?" He asked. Bulma shrugged. "What happened?" She repeated. Vegeta sighed. "Well, Rasmas came up on the lookout while me and Trunks were out sneaking. He severly injured all of you except, of course, me and Trunks." She nodded. "I need to go consult things with Goku and Krillin, hold on." He said. "You guys are doomed now." said Bulma. " Goku and Krillin can't fight anymore, meaning your the only one left!!" "Well, Trunks is in good condition and I'm pretty sure that Gohan will want to help." said Vegeta, with a fake smile. "Are you kidding!? You, Gohan and Trunks are not near as strong as a team as you, Goku and Krillin! You can't win like that!!"  
  
Vegeta paused. "Alright then. I'll just wait until Goku and Krillin are better and lots of innocent people are dead, or I'll go fight him myself and get killed." He said sarcastically. He was trying not to be mean but it was kind of hard. The woman had just gotten a head injury, for Christ's sake!! Of course she woulden't be very logical! " Well, uh... I guess I'll be leaving now to go and see Goku and Krillin." Vegeta continued. "Love you, bye." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked out. He was trying to recall which room they were in. He had requested putting them in a room with two beds together because it would be easier to discuss things with them that way. Room 327. Came to his mind. Room 327 was where Krillin and Goku were. He walked in that direction. When he came into the room it was a terrible sight. Goku was awake, yet looked very woozy. His eyes were rolling up in his head and he looked like he was miserable. He had been, as they call it, knocked silly. Krillin was still knocked out cold with paramedics sourrnding him. He had obviously done something critical, like gone into a convulsion then a faint or something. Goku had tubes all in him. Vegeta looked around and it didn't take him long to realize he should not be in this room, but he could not abandon this oppourtunity. " 'Scuse me, but I need to have a word with these two?" He inturupted. Nobody paid attention. Vegeta placed one hand on his hip. " HELLO??!!!" He screamed. Everyone turned around. "Sir, Im sorry but your gonna hafta get out." Vegeta smirked. "Excuse ME, but if you guys dont get outta my way i'm gonna hafta be unpleasant."  
  
Nobody moved. "God forgive me." said Vegeta, and with a guester of his hand began flinging people out the door. When they were all out, he walked over to the door and slammed it in their faces. "I hope they forget that..." He mumbled. Goku blinked when he saw Vegeta. "Vegeta? That you?" He asked. Vegeta nodded. " Yeah, it's me." Goku was releived. "I'm glad. Where were you when all of...THIS happened?" He asked. Vegeta sighed. "Abandoning my family and friends, and for that I'm very sorry, but I just coulden't let that opportunity pass me by!" He said. Goku nodded, understanding. "Vegeta, when morning breaks out, could you go and try to defeat Rasmas for us? Me and Krillin kind of... can't." Goku said. "Whoa, whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!!" Vegeta protested. "What if I end up like you? What if I'm...worse?! I'm the strongest left standing I hafta stay alive for safekeeping!!" "Listen Vegeta, I might be out in a couple days but I dont know about Krillin. If you can try to at least keep Rasmas in submission until I get out, we can both do the job." Goku argued. Vegeta began thinking. "Well, what about Krillin?" He asked. " Krillin... I got A feeling he won't be out for a while." Goku said. "He went into a faint, or coma. They don't know yet." Vegeta sighed. "Oh, Ok. Ill get Gohan down and me and him can try. And maybe Fat Buu, and Trunks...possibly Picollo." Goku nodded. " See, now your thinking. You maybe won't even need me." He said. Vegeta doubted that seriously. VERRRY seriously. Gohan and them combined didn't equal up to the power of Vegeta and Goku. Without Goku it was just... IMPOSSIBLE.  
  
Vegeta had waited around until 6:00 AM for Krillin to wake up but to no prevail. So, Vegeta went to go and collect Trunks. He knew this would be an emotional time for Trunks and him. Trunks woulden't want to see Bulma the way she was. He walked into Goten's room, where Trunks and Goten were talking about things. "Trunks." He said, standing in the doorway, "Your mother wants to talk to you." Trunks looked up. "Oh, OK Daddy. Bye Goten." Goten waved the best he could, then layed his head back and closed his eyes for a nap. " Daddy, sometimes Goten would stop talking and start to drool. Why?" Trunks asked as they were walking out. Temporary Brain damage. Vegeta thought. But he said nothing of the sort. " Well, maybe it's a... little game?" He suggested. Trunks nodded, knowing Vegeta didn't know what he was talking about. They reached Bulma's room. She had her eyes closed and was trying to go to sleep. It almost made Vegeta break down and cry. "Bulma." He said. She opened her eyes. "Hello, Vegeta. What did Goku and Krillin say?" She said. " Well, Kakarott told me to fight along side Gohan, Trunks, Picollo and Fat Buu, and Krillin is...they think in a coma." Vegeta said. Trunks jumped on Bulma's bed. Bulma gave him a weak hug. "Mommy, why are you like this? Daddy said he would protect you." That last sentence hit Vegeta like a bullet. "Uh...... You know, I tried." He said. "I really tried." Bulma understood. "I know." She said, "But it was still very selfish of you to go off by yourself. You agreed to Krillin's plan, and had you stuck to it, you woulden't have left and Rasmas woulden't have come and injured us all." This made Vegeta realize that what had happened was all his fault. ALL HIS FAULT. He had caused this to happen to his wife. He had caused this to happen to his friends. Daddy said he would protect you. Vegeta replayed in his mind. Sorry, but Daddy's too selfish to protect mommy. Vegeta felt terrible. "Vegeta? Earth to Vegeta!!!" Bulma was saying. Vegeta snapped out of La La land. "What? "He asked. "Sorry." "I was saying did you check up on Chi Chi yet??!!" She asked. Vegeta had entirely forgot." No, but I bet she's doing fine. Her and #18 only had minor injuries. #18 is getting to come home some time today." Bulma nodded. "That's good. Maybe #18 could help you and the others fight?" She asked. Vegeta laughed. "No way in heck!!" vegeta said. "She'll fight like a girl and she's not very strong! If she was still an android, maybe I would accept. But I don't want her to die because then Krillin would have lost his daughter AND wife."  
  
Bulma nodded, understanding. " When did they say you could get out of here, Bulma?" Vegeta asked. Say very soon, pretty please? He thought. "They said if I don't have any medical downfalls in my status, then I can probley go home by evening today. But if anything happens then I'll hafta stay a bit longer." She said. Vegeta nodded. That answer was better then her saying she coulden't go home for a week or two. He sat by her on her bed. He had never really wanted this scene to be happening, her holding Trunks and him sitting on the edge of the hospital bed she was laying in, until the new baby girl was born. But thank god the baby was O.K. It was a miracle in his eyes. " I need to go and uh.........have a smoke?" said Vegeta. He didn't smoke. He just needed to get out of the hospital. All the beeping and the people moaning was too much. He had caused many people to moan like that. " You don't smoke Vegeta." said Bulma. " I know you just need a break. Well OK. You go and take a break while I watch Trunks." Vegeta gave her a kiss and walked out.  
  
As he was walking in the halls, one of the doctors he had flung out of the room was staring funny. Vegeta just ignored him and walked into the courtyard. But not without buying a drink out of the resturant first. He thought about what he might want. Coke? Not in the mood. Water? Way to bland. Fruit Juice? Too sour. Beer? Vegeta froze when this simple word appered in his mind's eye. Beer. A beer would taste verrrry good about now. Something cold to wash his problems away. He walked up to the counter. "You sell beer?" He asked. "I.D, please." said the lady at the counter. Vegeta handed her his I.D. After about 30 sec, she handed it back. "How many?" she asked. Vegeta thought, and thought and thought. "How about 3 bottles?" He asked. "Haven't had one in a while." He gave her some money and she gave him three bottles of Coors beer. He went outside to the courtyard and popped the 1st one open. That first drink was surprisingly yummy. He gulped it down in no time and started on the next one. He noticed some people were staring at him funny and calling him 'alcoholic'. He wasen't sure what the word meant, but he got the jist of it. Coulden't a decent guy have a beer once in a while? It tasted better than it had in years.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta had drunken all his beers and bought 3 more. Then drunk them. He wasen't feeling so good, because of too many beer. He decided to go and tell Goku he was gonna leave and try to find Rasmas. He tried to stand up, but a wave of dizzyness washed over him. He sat down again for a few seconds, then got up again. His vision was all fuzzy and his walking was all wrong. He was stumbling and things, but he finally managed to get to Goku and Krillin's room. "Hey Kakarott." said Vegeta. Goku looked up. "Oh hey Vegeta." He looked at Vegeta really funny-like. " You don't look to good." said Goku. "I know hospitals do a lot on you, but I've never seen you like THIS." Vegeta nodded. "Yeah, I guezz.... Say, which college does....Gohan.....go tooo.....?..." Goku didn't answer, but stared at him really funny. "Are you drunk, Vegeta?" He asked. Vegeta looked up at those words. " Good Question. I don't know if I am.... just probably really close to it....." He slurred.Goku nodded solemnly. Yep, pretty close to it. He thought. How were they supposed to rely on someone like this? Someone who DRANK ALCOHAL to clear his bad thoughts. "Vegeta, maybe you should wait until your a little more SOBER to go and fight that guy? I mean, you'd be seeing double of him and he might kick your @$$. Correction, WOULD kick your @$$." Goku declared. Vegeta sat down in a chair. "I guess your right." He said. "I'll wait here until my lil spell is over." He stared at Krillin and thought. And thought and thought. Krillin was still in a coma, but breathing. He would probably be out of the coma in a couple months, maybe days maybe hours. "Hey Kakarott?" Vegeta asked. "How would you feel about getting Dende down here? To help Krillin?" Goku thought. "But woulden't he have already come if he could do anything?" He asked. "Or maybe he's-dead." Then, something hit Vegeta's mind before he even sensed the energy. Something that should have been obvious from the very start. He jumped up from the chair. "KAKAROTT!!!" He said, breathing hard. Goku sat up. "What, what what what??!!!" He asked. vegeta gulped. "Rasmas... is coming HERE!! To this hospital!! He got us all together, now he's gonna kill us!! Reality hit Goku smack in the face. "Holy Cow!!" he said. "You're right!!!" The almost drunk thing wasen't the most important thing on his mind at the moment. "I'm gonna go get Trunks!!" He said, and ran out.  
  
Trunks and Bulma were reading together when Vegeta burst in and grabbed Trunks's arm. "What the-" Bulma said. "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!! COM'N, TRUNKS!!!" Vegeta screeched. He and Trunks burst out the roof (geez, that's gonna be a lot of damage, sheesh) and confronted Rasmas. "If you blow this hospital up, Ill rip you apart." said Vegeta. Rasmas just sat there, his calm expression not changing. Rasmas charged up an energy ball, as if to explode the hospital before Vegeta could stop him. "Dont you DARE!!!" said Vegeta. Rasmas could tell Vegeta was to scared to throw a punch. Rasmas decided to take advantage and MAKE him throw a punch. "Why shoulden't I throw this and blow up the hospital?" Rasmas asked. "Why should I spare those people? There sick and obsolete besides, I have no care for the human race." " Who cares how sick they are," said Vegeta. " They still have a right to live. They're innocent!!" Rasmas flew there for a moment. For another moment. "Alright then. I'll shoot it at something else." He said.Vegeta tried to block it. But it was too late. It slammed Trunks right in the chest and knocked him outta the sky. "TRUNKS!!" He screamed, as Trunks's scream died. He had been knocked unconcious. Vegeta choked back tears and stared Rasmas in the eye. Then he charged up an energy ball and threw it. Rasmas simply darted out of the way. "Why aren't you fighting back??!!!" vegeta screamed, irratated. " FIGHT BACK!!"  
  
Rasmas just flew there. "Fine then." said Vegeta. "I'll just do this the hard way." He flew up higher in the sky. He began charging up as much energy as he could muster. He finally charged up enough and shot Final Flash at Rasmas. Rasmas screamed a horrible sound. "There." said Vegeta. "And the job's done."  
  
But when the smoke cleared, Rasmas was still flying. His armor was in shambles but he was alright. Vegeta was growling. What to do what to do what to do!!! He thought. He guestered tworeds the ground and Rasmas went sailing down. He hit the ground with a satisfiying bang and scream. "Yes." Vegeta mumbled, and guestered tworeds the air. Then, he slammed him back onto the ground. He kept slamming and slamming him, without ever touching him. It was then that he was surprised yet again. Rasmas broke out of his grip. "What the-" He said as Rasmas instant transmitted himself behind Vegeta and kicked him in the back of the head. He went sailing down. Gotta hurry before Trunks breathes his last. He thought. He hit the ground but landed on his hands and knees to have a ground. "Wanna do this the hard way, huh?" He asked. He transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Oh no." Rasmas said sarcastically. " A big bad Super Saiyan." Vegeta got mad and shot Big Bang at him. Rasmas countered it with Kamehameha. Vegeta decided to try and run so he could train some. "Where is Trunks?" He said to himself. "Where the heck is-" He just rolled out of the way of Rasmas's Kamehameha. He looked over and saw Trunks's unconcious self. He flew over as fast as he could. Then, Rasmas shot another Kamehameha and this time hit Vegeta really hard. Vegeta went flying and then hit the ground really hard. He was sure he felt something break or dislocate. Then, against his will, he felt himself go from Super Sayian to normal. "No." He gasped. He rolled out of the way of another blast and felt the broken bone grind against another. (Pretty gross huh?) He pathetically crawled over and grabbed Trunks's suit. Then he shot off into the air, avoiding another blast. Rasmas was hot on his tail and shooting blasts at him in which he tried to avoid. Where are you going, Vegeta? Are you just flying around aimlessly hoping for a way out?He thought. Then the lookout came on his mind. The beautiful lookout. And if he was just lucky, maybe Rasmas would leave to do something else while he went back and checked on the hospitalized people. A powerball or two had to have hit somewhere on that building. The broken bone throbbed. He would have to do something about that. But that was the least of his worries now, the most being to avoid those blasts and get Trunks outta there. Senzu bean. Vegeta thought. A senzu bean could help me! But what about Trunks... as he thought that, a powerball slammed him right in the back. He sailed down tworeds the ground and landed on his back. It made a rather large thud and the force of him hitting was so hard that it caused the ground to shake. His back throbbed and stung, and he hoped it wasen't broke. When he pulled himself to a sitting position, he realized it wasen't. That was good. Rasmas was hovering above. "Have you had enough or are you still gonna put up a fight?" Rasmas asked. Vegeta snarled. He shot a blast at him, and it hit him in the face. "DAH!!" Rasmas said. He hit the ground. The thud of Rasmas's body hitting the ground was like a musical to Vegeta. "Yes." He said. Trunks was sprawled 2 inches away, and Vegeta could tell Trunks had more broken bones than he himself did. " Run away..." He said. "Please go somewhere else..." His prayers were answered when Rasmas flew away, going to wherever he was going. What was he going to do? But Vegeta shook that out of his mind and struggled over to Trunks. "Trunks." He groaned. "Wake up." Trunks just layed there. "Com'n, Trunks. Wake up." He said. Trunks groaned and rolled a bit. "TRUNKS!" He hissed. Trunks's eyes shot open. "Huh what- Ow!! What happened to me?" He said. Vegeta was so releived to see that Trunks was alright that he almost cried. "Rasmas- attacked us. I have at least one broken bone but I think I'm OK. What about you?" He said. "Well, My arm hurts pretty bad, my head is hurting and god, my neck..." Trunks said. "I think it's jammed."  
  
Vegeta nodded. What if their's internal injurys? he thought. "Trunks, get up. We need to get you to the hospital. " Vegeta declared. His other family member, shot to sh*t too. "What about you daddy? Your arm looks pretty black." Vegeta thought about that. "I can take care of that in a few minutes. But you come first. Come on." He explained. Trunks coulden't get up so Vegeta grabbed him and flew off. Bulma would be happy about this, NOT!! She would get B*tchy. He landed and went into the door. * * *  
  
" What's wrong with im?" Vegeta asked. The nurse had just came out of the X ray room without Trunks. She looked pretty concerned. "Well, it seems your boy isn't in the best shape. His arm bone is almost completly shattered, he has a sever concussion and his neck is pretty jammed. He has a hair line fracture in one leg and his splien is severed." Vegeta cringed. "Ew. All that?" He asked. The nurse nodded. "We put him in pedeatrics ward in the other bed in the room his friend Goten's in. He should be able to come out as soon as we remove the splein." Vegeta nodded. "Uh, I think I've got something going on right here." He said. He showed the lady his arm, and she nodded. "Yeah, maybe we better get a look at that. It looks broke in half." Just Great. How am I supposed to fight with a broken arm? He thought. His arm was all dark purple and black. It was swollen to twice it's size. As he walked in the X- Ray room, he wondered if Krillin had woken up yet. He decided to ask the nurse. "Before we do this, do you know about the paiteint in here named Krillin? Something about a freak accident?" He asked. She nodded. "Oh yeah. And Goku, Chi Chi, Goten, Bulma? Yeah, I know about them. Hey, aren't you associated with them?" She asked. "Yes." said Vegeta. "Has Krillin woken up yet?" He prayed in his head. "No." said the nurse. "We don't know when he's gonna wake up." Vegeta nodded and put his arm in front of the machine. 


	4. ch4

Chapter 4  
  
Goku knew about the fight between Vegeta and Rasmas. He knew the outcome, too. Vegeta with a broken arm and Trunks with 2 broken bones and an internal injury. Not good at all. Their only hope demolished. He knew that it might take a bit for he himself to recover but he had to fight alongside Vegeta in order for them to win. And Krillin had to be up, too. But he doubted that would happen anytime soon. Maybe, theres something we can do...Goku thought. He knew a broken arm was not something that would hold Vegeta back from fighting Rasmas and avenging his wife and son but it woulden't be too comfortable to have a broken arm and get beat to death. Gohan. Goku thought. Where is Gohan? Shoulden't he have been here by now? Shoulden't he have helped Vegeta fight? Goku knew he would have to get out of this hospital and find the answers, but how? Escape was in the question, all he had to do was fly out the roof. But if he was injured critically and got up it just might kill him. And they needed Krillin too but a guy in a coma woulden't be much help. And Goten, in a stupor and more on the verge of death than any of them.... He decided he needed to see Vegeta RIGHT THEN. He pushed the nurse call button. A pretty nurse stalked in. "Yes?" She asked. "I need you to phone a guy named Vegeta. I know he's in here he was just having X rays." The woman walked out and he waited for Vegeta to show up. He had a plan. After about 5 minutes Vegeta walked in. He looked perfectly fine; just not too happy. It appeared that he had not let them put a cast on his arm but then again he always had his reasons. "I just thought about something." Goku said. "Maybe you should go and look for Dende." Shock hit Vegeta's face almost immedeantly. "Are you crazy? Flying out there without anybody else to help fight is suicide. Rasmas could come up any time and decide that he wants to slotter me." He griped. Goku nodded. "I know. But you need to find Dende. He can heal your arm and maybe get down here and heal Krillin if he has enough power. And maybe your wife and son, and even me." Vegeta nodded. "Sounding good...." He said, crossing his arms. " Vegeta, we don't have time for this. Just high tail it to the lookout and FIND DENDE." Goku ordered. Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright." He said. " But if I get killed and earth is destroyed..." Goku pointed tworeds the sky and Vegeta burst out the roof. He was muttering stuff like 'stupid Kakarott.' as he gained altitude. What could Dende do? If Dende could have done anything whatsoever, he would have already come. The fact that he didn't meant that he didn't have enough energy to teleport there and heal them. But maybe he just could. As he was flying up tworeds lookout he began to sense someone. It wasen't Rasmas; it was too weak. But it was also pretty strong. Soon, Fat Buu and Videl flew up. "Hey, Vegeta!!" said Videl. Her and Fat Buu stopped in front of him. "I don't have time to talk right now." said Vegeta. "I'm headed somewhere important. Go away!!" Videl scowled. "I just came to ask if everything was alright. I mean, you are like- the only one left standing to fight Rasmas." She explained. Vegeta paused. "What do you mean? What about Gohan, he can still fight, can he not?" Videl shrugged. "I don't know. We haven't heard from him any. We think he may be dead or something." I just can't beleive this!! Vegeta thought. Without Gohan I'm surely gonna be a huge target!!! He kept quiet for a few more seconds and then flew up back tworeds the lookout. " Buu can help!!! " he heard Buu say. He turned around, surprised. Buu was smiling. "Buu help Vegeta to beat mean Saiyan." Vegeta was quiet a second, but then a slow smile crossed his face. "Sure!!!" He said. "You can come with me." Vegeta was extatic. He had never thought about Buu. Buu was stronger than Gohan. " Bye Buu!!" said Videl. "Be sure you help Vegeta out a lot, O.K?" Buu waved and he and Vegeta flew up tworeds the lookout.  
  
As soon as Vegeta and Buu's feet hit the ground of the lookout, Picollo ran up. "Vegeta! It's you!!" He said. "I've been waiting for you to show up." Vegeta nodded and crossed his arms. "Uh...Huh, first time I've ever heard something like that from you. Now, we need Dende to come down." He said. Picollo closed his eyes. "Sorry. Dende has not the energy to instant transmit to earth. That's why he hasen't come yet." Vegeta's eyes widened and he stomped a foot. "No way!!" He said. "We need him here!! Me, Krillin and Goku need to be in top shape!!" Picollo shrugged. "I'm sorry. Krillin and Goku will just have to recover on their own."  
  
Vegeta haden't come up here for that answer, so he wasen't going to accept it. "No." he said. "I'm gonna stay right here until you say that Dende WILL come." Picollo sighed. "I told you, Dende can't come." He said. Vegeta snarled. "Now you wait just a minute." He said. " Krillin is in a COMA. Goku, our strongest fighter, CAN'T GET UP. My wife and son ARE SEROUSLY INJURED. Now do you get my drift? WE NEED DENDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Picollo still didn't budge. "No. If Dende comes down here and heals you, his power will run out and he'll die. He's the guardian of the earth we can't risk that." He argued. Vegeta was getting really p*ss*d at Picollo. " You know what..!" He said. " I'm really getting mad at you!!! This is my wife and SON we're talking about here. As well as Krillin, Goku, Chi Chi... If Goku and Krillin do not get better soon then I'm afraid the world might be destroyed...AGAIN!!!" Picollo stayed silent. "If Picollo not get Dende here Buu make Picollo dead!!" Buu said. Vegeta stared at him with a disturbed look. "no, don't do that." He said. "Just make him darn well wish he were." Picollo's eyes snapped open. "Are you threatining me?" He asked. Vegeta acted like he was thinking. "I don't know... I think I am." He said, a mean tinge to his voice. Picollo was thinking about that. "Now, Picollo, you get Dende to the lookout. And if you do, you have him instant transmit to ME. I need to go and check something out." Vegeta said. Picollo nodded. "Sure, I'm on it. But if he dies because of this you'll have the entire planet to blame it all on you." He said. " Com'n, Buu." said Vegeta. He flew off.  
  
"Kakarott!! Wake up!! Com'n you lazy baffoon, WAKE UP!!!" Goku heard. He stirred. "WAKE UP!!!" Goku snapped his eyes open and jumped about three feet. "Huh? What-" He asked. Vegeta was sitting in a chair, his arms crossed. "Well, Howdy Vegeta! I was expecting you back." said Goku. "Yeah Yeah Yeah." Vegeta said, rolling his eyes. "Picollo says that he will try to get Dende down here. But it won't be easy." Goku nodded. They were in quite the situation here! "So, how have you and Krillin been?" Vegeta rasped. Goku had to think about that one. "Oh, I've been fine. I managed to get some sleep in and Krillin is still alive... I dunno, though, the doctors haven't been giving me any details on him. He's probably about the same, though." Vegeta was quiet a moment. "Buu came. He's in there playing with Trunks and Goten. He's gonna help me fight Rasmas instead of Gohan." Goku was all smiles, but said nothing. " How's Bulma been doing?" He quietly asked. Vegeta was quiet for a minute, but Goku patiently awaited the answer. " She.... Well, I haven't seen her since I just came in again, but last time I saw her.... she was doing good. But when I told her about what happened to Trunks...." Vegeta broke off for a second. Goku could pretty much tell the sentences that were going to follow. "When I told her what happened to Trunks.... she got all sad. I had to comfort her...hug her a few times. She's pretty sad, she'll barely talk." Goku stayed silent because he was not sure of what to say at the moment. "What about Chi Chi?" He asked. "Chi Chi, I'd say she's better then ever. She's just mad. Mad at Rasmas." Vegeta said. Vegeta and Goku were being all silent when he thought he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Was it Krillin? Was he waking up? "kakarott!!" whispered Vegeta. " I think I just saw Krillin twitch." Goku snapped his gaze over at Krillin. Nothing. No movement at all. "I don't see anything." He said. Vegeta stepped outside. "Hey, we need a doctor in here!!" He yelled. A nurse walked in. "What is it?" She inquired. "I think I just saw Krillin move." said Vegeta. The doctor looked at the moniter. "No... He's still in a deep sleep." She said. Vegeta didn't know. "I saw him move." He said. I swear it because I know Im not seeing things. I haven't had a beer in a couple hours, either." She shrugged and walked out. "Told you not to get your hopes up, Vegeta." Goku mumbled. That was the end of Vegeta's nerves right there. "I wasen't getting my hopes up!!" He spat. "I know I saw Krillin move! He has to wake up soon!! Has too!!!" Goku looked at his watch. It was 8:00 PM, meaning Krillin had been in a coma for 17 hrs. And he was still in a deep deep sleep. Not good at all. What if he stoppped breathing? What if he died? "Vegeta, why don't you go to Bulma's room and get some rest?" Goku asked. "I think you might need it right now."  
  
Vegeta was breathing hard. "No. I'm going to sit in this chair until I see Krillin move again so I can be sure I saw it." That statement lasted for about 3 minutes. "Oh, I'm gonna go and get a beer. Want anything?" He asked. Goku asked for a cookie. "O.K." said Vegeta. He stumbled out of the room and tworeds the cafeteria.  
  
He stepped up to the counter. " I need about... 8 beers and one chocolate chipoo cookie, please." Vegeta ordered. He handed the lady his I.D and $20. She began getting to work. I hope these beers will take me away from it all. Vegeta thought. He sincerly hoped so. She handed him his beers and he went to sit down at one of the booths. He was the only one inside the resturant tonight. He liked the peace and quiet. He popped open the first beer. He took the first drink and gulped it down. He loved the taste of the alchohal. Yeah, Rasmas, you wait and see. Ill whoop your @$$. Vegeta thought. He finished his first beer and went on to his second....  
  
* * * After drinking all of his beers, Vegeta had clapsed asleep on the booth table at about 12:30 AM. His sleep was very heavy because he had drunk so much booze. "Excuse me, sir." He heard. "Excuse me." Vegeta woozily opened his eyes and stared at the lady at the cash register. She had come over to wake him up. "It's closing time for this restuarant. I must ask you to go somewhere else to go to sleep." Vegeta looked up. He felt strange. " 'K." He said, and slouched up. He was so filled with alcohal he could barely stand straight. He tried to walk but fell on his face. "Are you gonna be alright sir or will I hafta call a doctor?" The lady asked. Vegeta got up. " 'm fine." He slurred. He walked out. He thought about Kakarotts' cookie. He had eaten it while he was drunk. Aw well. He walked into Goku and Krillin's room. "I'm gonna... go to bed." He say to Kakarott. Goku said 'night night' so Vegeta went out of the bedroom. He slumped twored's Bulma's room. Which room was it again?  
  
He finally found it and walked in. Bulma's lights were off and she was asleep. "That's darn considerate." Vegeta mumbled, and went into the bathroom to change clothes.  
  
He finally managed to climb into the uncomfortable bed (or cot, whatever you wanna call it) that the hospital had furnished for him to sleep on. He heard Bulma sit up. "Vegeta? That you?" She asked. Vegeta sighed. "Yes, it's me." He said. "What??!!" Bulma was quiet for a minute. "Could you check something for me?" She asked. "What?" She asked him something REALLY strange. " Could you check to see if there's a blue donkey under my bed? I saw it go under there a second ago." She asked. Vegeta got up and looked under the bed. "Nope. I don't see any blue donkeys." (If you wanna know where I got the blue donkey thing, just email me. I don't feel like explaining it here.) "Alright then." said Bulma. "Goodnight." Vegeta layed down. "Crazy ol-" He mumbled. He went to sleep before he could finish the sentence.  
  
The next morning, Vegeta felt someone shaking him. "Wakey Wakey!!" The voice said. Vegeta opened his eyes and stared in the adorable face of Fat Buu. "What is it? Why are you waking me up?" He asked. "Come see!! "Fat Buu said. Vegeta made sure Bulma was still quite comfortably sleeping then he followed Fat Buu out the door. Fat Buu lead him into Goten and Trunks' room, where perimedics were surrounding Goten. "What happened?" He asked Fat Buu. " Goten stop breathing!!" Fat Buu cried. Trunks was looking across the room at Goten's bed, terrified. Vegeta didn't care if the paramedics woulden't allow him inside at this time, yet he coulden't fling them out either or Goten might die. So he just ran across the room to Trunks's bed. " How did Goten stop breathing?" Vegeta asked. "He was asleep...and he started to make a choking noise. Then his moniter started to beep." Trunks grumbled. This would be a sight he'd never forget, Vegeta was sure. Great...He thought. He stared across. Paremedics were using jumped cables and stuff, trying to bring him back alive. "Clear!!" One said, and used the cables. But no life came back to Goten. Vegeta stared there, for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. they tried and tried to revive Goten but it failed time after another. Finally, he heard the words that he was sure would ruin Kakarott. " Time of death 8:20 AM. We've lost another one." said the head doctor. Trunks and Fat Buu burst into tears, but all Vegeta could do was stare. Goten was dead. Kakarotts child. Dead Dead Dead. " Oh god." said Vegeta. "Kakarott and Chi Chi will not be happy about this." He ran out of the room and tworeds Kakarott's room. Poor Kakarott. He kept thinking. Poor Chi Chi. Poor Gohan. He finally made it into Kakarott's room. "Kakarott!!!" He said. Goku looked up from reading his magazie. "Vegeta? Why do you look so sad?" He inquired. "Uh, your gonna be the sad one when I tell you this...." Vegeta said. "But your boy, Goten.... Well, he died a minute ago."  
  
Goku was still for a second. "What? Did I hear you right?" He asked. Vegeta nodded. "Yes. Your boy died at 8:20 AM today." Goku blinked but Vegeta could still see the tears in his eyes. Goku tried to keep strong. "Oh no....." He muttered. "Poor Chi Chi..." Vegeta nodded. "I was thinking that way too." He said. "She won't be too happy."  
  
Goku looked sad, then a look of anger crossed his face. "STUPID DENDE!!!!" He cursed. "IF HE WOULD HAVE JUST COME AND REVIVED MY BOY, HE WOULDEN'T BE DEAD!!!!" Vegeta thought about this. Yes, it was true. He would hafta do something. "I'm gonna go up to the lookout." Vegeta said. "Then, I'm gonna yell up at Dende and tell him to come here or I'll destroy his planet." Goku nodded. "That would be a good idea, because what if Krillin dies too? If Krillin dies, then we've pretty much lost hope." He said. Vegeta was getting a little bit tired of going up to lookout and back, up to lookout and back, but he was desperate. "I'll be right back. Ill go as fast as I can." Vegeta said. He then burst through the hole in the celieng he had made before, which they had just repaired.  
  
After about 5 minutes he reached the lookout. Picollo was standing there, alongside Dende. "Dende!!!" said Vegeta. "You're here?" Dende looked really tired. "Yes, it's me." He said.This got Vegeta wondering how come Dende haden't instant transmitted to him before. "Why are you still up here? Why aren't you at the hospital, reviving Krillin?" He asked. "I'd say you'd better get down there pretty fast." Dende shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't. I barely had the energy to instant transmit to THIS planet. I know I don't have the power to heal Krillin right now, either." Vegeta snarled. "You listen here! If you can't instant transmit, you will FLY with me back to the hospital and then you will heal Krillin!! Understood?" He spat. Dende said nothing, but the look on his face explained it all. He was terrified. "Sure." He said, nodding. "I can try."  
  
"Good." Vegeta said, holding out his bad arm. "Now why don't you heal my arm before we go down there, huh?" Dende held his hands over his arm and healed it. Vegeta flexed it up and down. No pain. "Good." He said. "Now come on." He and Dende flew off. They arrived at the hospital a short time later. They went into Krillin and Goku's room. "OK, now do it." Vegeta said, saying a silent hello to Goku. Dende walked over to Krillin and put his hands over him. "Now do it." said Vegeta. Dende did nothing. "COME ON!!" Vegeta urged. "HEAL HIM!!!!" Dende was breathing hard. "I can't!!!!!!!" He said. "I don't have the power right now from the instant transmission!! I'm gonna hafta recover power for about 6 hours!!!" Vegeta was so mad he coulden't see straight.6 hours? Did they have 6 hours? He didn't know. "Alright." said vegeta. "We wait 6 hours. But if he dies or Rasmas attacks before that 6 hours is up, Ill kill you." Dende snapped back. "I'm gonna go see my boy now." Vegeta said quietly. "Dende, you'd better rest. If you get up I'll break your neck." Dende closed his eyes as Vegeta walked out.  
  
" Hi Daddy." said Trunks. "Why do you look so mad?" Vegeta gave Trunks the teddy bear he had gotten for Trunks in the gift shop. "Because of....something. " He said. He had a bouquet of flowers in his other hand for Bulma to have. "Daddy, your arm!! It's all better!!" Trunks exclaimed. Vegeta nodded. "Yep. Dende came down and healed my arm." Trunks was still very happy. "He could also come and heal me, coulden't he, right?" He asked. Vegeta haden't thought about that. Maybe, instead of healing Krillin, he could heal his son........ "Maybe." He said. "But he hasen't the energy right now. And we kinda really need Krillin healed... we really need him to defeat Rasmas. You want Rasmas to be dead, right?" Trunks nodded. "Yes. I also wanna help you fight him. How come I can't fight him instead of Krillin?" He asked. "Because, your not as strong as Krillin and your a kid." Vegeta said. Trunks was quiet. He hugged the teddy bear. "What if I die before Dende can heal me?" He asked. "And then you'll be even more sad." "true." said vegeta. "But I don't think you'll be going anywhere for right now. You're in pretty good health; the exact opposite of poor Krillin. We hafta heal Krillin because if he dies we're all in deep sh*t." Trunks understood. "Daddy, do you think you'll be able to beat Rasmas? I mean, you didn't before but maybe if you went Super Saiyan 2, maybe 3...." This made Vegeta mad. Everybody knew he could not acheive SS3. He had tried and tried and tried. "I can't do Super Saiyan 3." He said, trying not to get p*ssy. "but maybe SS2... But last time I could not do SS2 because I was too beat up. If that happens AGAIN, SS2 would be useless." Trunks nodded but he did not quite understand what Vegeta had just said. "Daddy? Could you sleep in my room with me tonight? Since Goten is...you know, I'll be scared to sleep in here alone." Trunks said. Vegeta was silent. He was glad the bond between him and Trunks had gotten really strong. At first he had thought there would be no hope for he and Trunks. Now they were inseperable. He didn't imagine Trunks to ask him this, though. "Sure." said Vegeta. "We can have kinda like a little sleep over or something. Cept without the sleeping bags and stuff. Ill bring us some marshmellows and I can roast them with Ki Blasts." Trunks knew Vegeta was joking about the marshmellow thing but he still thought it sounded fun. "O.K, Daddy." He said. "Bye now." said Vegeta. "Gotta go and take these flowers to your mother."  
  
He gave Trunks a quick hug and walked out. Bulma's room was literally across the entire hospital. He finally reached her room. "Hey Bul-" he began, as he reached her room. But when he walked in, she was asleep. He decided on waking her up. "Bulma." He said, in a normal talking voice. No interactment. She's dead. Came to his mind all the sudden. Oh, no she's not you idiot, you're overreacting. He thought. "Bulma." He said, raising his voice a little. She opened her eyes. "Oh, Hello Vegeta." She said. Vegeta handed her the flowers. In his opinion they smelled really bad and looked even worse but he knew girls liked flowers and other crap like that. "Thank you!!" She said. "These are great. How'd you know I liked Violets?" Vegeta thought. "I.... didn't!! I just thought they were...you know..your type of thing." Bulma nodded. "So how's Trunks, Goten, Goku and Krillin doing?" She asked. Vegeta didn't know how to tell her this. "Well, Goku and Trunks are alright, but Krillin is showing no signs of breaking out of his coma and Goten...." He stopped for a second. "What?" Bulma asked. "Don't tell me he's.." Vegeta nodded. "Dead?" Bulma didn't know how to react to this. "Oh my gosh...." She muttered. "Poor Chi Chi." "Yep. That's the first thing that I thought of." Vegeta said. "But at least I don't think Goten died with...you know, any pain?" This didn't seem like it helped Bulma much. "vegeta, please don't end up like me, O.K?" she asked. "When you fight Rasmas, try to be very careful."  
  
Vegeta was glad she was worried about him ." Sure. I'll try my best." He said. "After Dende gets a shot at healing Krillin, we're gonna go and kick Rasmas's @$$." "Vegeta, could you go to Capsule Corp. and make sure my parents are O.K?" Bulma asked. Vegeta was startled. She KNEW darn well that he didn't like his mother and father in law one bit. But he decided on doing it for Bulma. "O.K." He said. "Lemme find Fat Buu and we'll go to fill them up on details." "Thank you." Bulma said. "Now bye."  
  
They kissed and Vegeta walked out. He began looking for Buu.  
  
After finding Buu, Vegeta and he were flying tworeds Capsule Corporation. Vegeta haden't been waiting for this moment. Even though Mr. and Mrs. Breifs were just fine with Vegeta living there and treated him like a son, Vegeta didn't like them. The word for it wasen't really hate though. There was just something about them he didn't like. But he tried his best to hide it around them. " Didn't we pass you's house just a minute ago?!" Buu inquired shrilly. Vegeta froze. "Oh YEAH!!!" He said. But he really meant to pass it and hoped Buu woulden't notice. He flew backwards to Capsule Corporation. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Breifs standing outside. Mrs. Breifs in her garden and Mr. Breifs sitting in an arm chair reading the paper. Seemed like a happy family, but they were far from that. Vegeta landed in front of them. They both looked up. "Hello, Vegeta! Fancy seeing you!" Mrs. Breifs said. Allllways jolly. "Hello to you too, Mrs. Breifs, Mr. Breifs...." Vegeta mumbled. Mr. Breifs put his paper aside. "So Vegeta, why did you and your big pink... friend...come here without Bulma?" He asked. Vegeta gulped. "As you already know, there is a new saiyan amist. But what you don't know is that Bulma is in the hospital. Along with Trunks, Kakarott, Krillin, Chi Chi and #18. Oh yeah, and Goten's dead, and so is Maron." " Well, Bulma is OK, isn't she?" Mrs. Breifs asked. "I mean, it's not critical is it?" Vegeta thought. "Oh, no. I don't THINK so, at least. She does not act like she's really hurt, she just sleeps a lot." He finally said. "Well, do we hafta keep any precautions against the saiyan?" Mr. Breifs asked. Vegeta thought. Bulma would have deeeep mental scars if her parents were to die at the hands of Rasmas. "Yes." said Vegeta. "I think you'd better. And just in case, I think you should stay here, Buu. Just to keep them safe while I'm gone."  
  
Buu giggled. "Buu be happy to stay and keep Vegeta's in laws safe!!" Buu squeaked. "Good." said Vegeta. "Now I'd better go and get back to the hospital so that I can protect the innocent people there against Rasmas. Dont cause problems, Buu." He flew off as fast as he could.  
  
As Vegeta was flying tworeds the hospital. He sensed it. Yes, he sensed Rasmas approaching the hospital. "Oh god no.." He mumbled, and cranked up his speed. He was now going as fast as he could go, but as he flew he saw something on the ground that distracted him. It looked like a human. One battered up human. He/she was all bloody and Vegeta was sure it's brain was bleeding or something. He hovered in the air. "Save this person, or save Bulma..." He said to himself. He decided on going down and helping the person to start breathing again and THEN take him to the hospital. Then he would check on Bulma. So, he flew down the the person. It was a Veeery ugly lady. She had a big nose and pimples and big ears and red, beady watery eyes. She was not breathing, unfortunatly for vegeta. He winced. "Tell me I'm dreaming...." He said, and bent down to her level. He began doing CPR on her. As soon as he stopped, she began coughing and blood bubbled up from her throat. " Yes!" He chanted, and grabbed her. He began to fly tworeds the hospital as fast as he could. He didn't sense Rasmas's energy anymore. He hoped he wasen't too late. As he was flying there, he thought he saw Rasmas flying the other way. Vegeta was about to follow him but then a thought hit his mind. Of he's flying AWAY from the hospital...that must mean he's already BEEN!!! he thought. He went back the other way tworeds the hospital. He soon reached the revolvin doors, but instead of stopping to walk in he just flew past them. He knew people would question a flying man in the halls of the hospital so Vegeta stopped as soon as he got in. He thought about what to do about the woman. He got so frantic about Bulma maybe being hurt that he just dropped her on the waiting room couch and ran as fast as he could into Bulma's room There were paremedics around her. But she wasen't diying; she was awake and bawling her head off. But the sheets were dyed with thick red blood. Vegeta just stood there. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He decided against flinging out the paremedics. Instead he just stood there until they left to get some new sheets. Bulma looked alright, not hurt at all. Vegeta walked over. "What HAPPENED?" He asked. "Oh god, what happened?" Bulma sucked in a deep breath. "Vegeta, the baby...." She bawled. "The baby is dead. Rasmas killed our baby." Vegeta stood there, soaking it all in. "WHAT?" He cried. Bulma sucked in somemore tears. "Rasmas came in this room while you were gone... and then he knocked me out, and when I woke up there was blood, all around me. The baby is dead." She said. Vegeta wiped off his tears. "I should have killed him. "He muttered. "When I was coming here, I saw him. I should have killed him. But I let him go because I was worried. Now I regret it."  
  
"And I never should have asked you to go see my parents. If you would have been here then our baby woulden't have died." Bulma cried. Vegeta was about to break down and bawl like she was but something came to his mind. "Bulma." He said. "I'm gonna go to kakarott's room, and we're gonna FORCE Dende to heal Krillin. Then, we're gonna bust out and go kill Rasmas. I've had enough." Before Bulma could even say goodbye, Vegeta was out the door.  
  
"KAKAROTT!!!" Goku heard as Vegeta burst in. Vegeta was panting. "Vegeta?" He asked. "Why do you look so sad and tired?" Vegeta still panted. "Well, for one thing," He gasped. "I just ran across the hospital. For another, we just lost the baby."  
  
Goku was sad. "You lost that baby?" He asked. "Darn, what did she do??" "ITS NOT ABOUT WHAT SHE DID!! RASMAS CAME IN AND TRIED TO MURDER HER!!" Vegeta yelled, so loud that Goku's hair blew back. "Oh. OK." said Goku. He twiddled his thumbs. Vegeta was still breathing hard when he walked over to Dende.  
  
"Hey Dende!!" He yelled. Dende's eyes fluttered open. "Huh? What?" He asked, whipping his head from side to side. He eyed Vegeta. "Oh. What now?" He asked. "Dende, heal Krillin." Vegeta ordered. "B-B-B-But, it hasen't been 6 hours yet...." Dende stammered. Vegeta tried to keep a civil tone. But he just coulden't. All his anger burst out. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIE DOING IT JUST HEAL HIM!!!!" Vegeta spat. Goku was staring at Vegeta very funny, but he could understand why Vegeta was so mad. He had just lost his what was going to be second child. Dende casually walked over to Krillin and placed his hands over him. Something started to happen but then it blinked out. Dende was tired. Vegeta decided to look at Krillin's moniter. "HEY!!!" He yelled outside. "We need a nurse in here!!!" Vegeta hid Dende under a blanket before the nurse came in. "I need you to check this man's vitals." Vegeta said, pointing to Krillin. The nurse walked over and checked. At first she was going to say there was no difference but then it happened. Krillin jumped up in bed, startling the nurse. Krillin layed back down. He didn't know where he was. The nurse went for backup. "KRILLIN!!" Vegeta said. He jumped on the bed, and managed to stop himself before he accidently gave Krillin a hug and embarrased himself. Instead he casually got off the bed. "Vegeta?" Krillin asked. "That you?" Vegeta nodded. "yeah, it's me. GOSH, I'm so happy!!!" Vegeta began jumping up and down. "This isn't like him...." Goku mumbled. "Where am I?" Krillin asked. "The last thing I remember is Rasmas showing up on lookout, and you and Trunks were gone, and me and Goku got beat up..."  
  
Vegeta was still cheering. "Yes, and you got in a coma so me and Trunks took you here." He exclaimed. krillin saw Goku across the room. "The same happened to Goku, right?" Krillin asked. Vegeta nodded. Just then the nurse burst in with a doctor behind her. It was the same doctor Vegeta had flung out before. "Um, scuse me." He said, clearing his throat. The doctor looked up. "You need to-" The nurse started but the doctor shut her up. "Oh, alright." said the doctor. "We'd be happy to clear out and let you talk."  
  
Vegeta acted as if he were gonna fling them and the doctor pushed the nurse out as fast as he could. Vegeta turned back around. "Vegeta..." said Goku. "Did you just threaten that man?" Vegeta decided to change the subject. "Goku, we need to break you out of here NOW. I want to stop Rasmas as soon as I can." It was then that Vegeta remembered Dende. "Oh no!!" He gasped. He uncovered the blanket and Dende was fainted on the floor. "What happened?" Krillin asked. "Why don't you try and guess?" Vegeta said curtly, and threw the blanket back over Dende. "Vegeta, do you really think I should break out of the hospital?" Goku asked. " I mean, what if while we're in the middle of a fight, I go into a spell and your left to fight alone and then you get hurt badly!!" Vegeta haden't thought about this. "I want to avenge what he did to my family." Vegeta said. "And if that means diying than so be it."  
  
"Uh, guys?" Krillin asked. "You weren't thinking about leaving me here were you?" Vegeta placed his hands on his hips. "Krillin, your gonna stay here until you improve a little bit more. K?" Krillin didn't agree but Vegeta didn't care. "Com'n Kakarott. Up, up!!" He said. He grabbed Goku's arm and pulled. "Watch it! I gotta use that!!" Goku yelled. He managed to stand up. "wow!!" said Goku. "I haven't stood up in nearly 3 days!! It feels great!!" He didn't look like he was going to buckle over or anything, so Vegeta tossed him clothes. "These may not be clothes meant to fight in but they'll hafta do." He said, then chuckled. It was a kilt, plaid shirt and boots. "I'm not going out to fight in this!! Even RASMAS would make a joke out of it!!" Goku protested. "Just joking." Vegeta said. "Here, put on these. Then again, not training clothes but they'll hafta do." This was a long shirt and long pants. But it was better than the Scottish attire. So Goku went into the bathroom to change into them. Dende groaned under the blanket so Vegeta kicked him hard and he shut it.  
  
Goku finally came out of the bathroom. he looked like a punk, and Vegeta got a kick out of that. "Oh, Goku?" He said. "Here's something to make you look more...natural." Vegeta tossed Goku a snow hat. "Get a grip." Goku mumbled and threw it. "So are we ready to go?" Vegeta didn't answer. He was looking around. "There we go!" He said. It was a bottle of Coors beer. "Vegeta, since when do you drink beer?" Goku asked. Vegeta put his hands on his hips. "Since my family started to have issues." He mocked. "Now com'n!! Bye Krillin." Krillin waved as Goku and Vegeta burst through the same hole in the roof. "Like that really helped my head a lot." Goku grumbled. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "If your gonna be complaining about a small mishap, then your probably gonna complain if Rasmas hits you with one of them, 'Kamehamehas' as you call it." He muttered. Goku said nothing. Vegeta finally broke the silence. "Tell me Kakarott, do you sense Rasmas yet?" he asked. Goku shook his head. "Not yet." He said. They flew out a little bit farther when they finally sensed it. "I sense it now!!" Goku said. Vegeta sensed it too, so they followed him. Soon he was in their sight.  
  
"Do you think he knows we're here?" Goku asked. "Yes, you dumbo, of course he does. He can sense. And don't talk so loud." Vegeta whispered. Rasmas still didn't turn around. He just kept flying. Vegeta decided he would sneak a surprise attack on him. Goku felt Vegeta powering up. "Vegeta?" Goku asked. "What're you doing?" He asked. Vegeta just ignored him and kept on powering up. When Vegeta finally got his power to his desired level, He began charging up a Galick Gun in his hand. "Com'n..." He was grumbling. All Goku could do was watch. Finally Vegeta held out his hand and shot the blast from it. Before Rasmas could turn around and see what was happening, the Galick Gun slammed into him, causing a great big explosion. "Wow, vegeta!! Your really something!!" said Goku, only to be shushed by Vegeta. They stayed hovering up in the air, waiting for the giant mushroom cloud to clear up. When it finally did Rasmas was on the ground. He looked all beat up and bloody. "Wow." Goku said. "That might have done it." Vegeta slowley began descending down to check. "Vegeta, no!! What if he reaches out and grabs you while your making sure he's dead?" Goku said. "Shut up and come on!!" vegeta spat. So Goku followed Vegeta down. When they finally landed, Vegeta and Goku walked over to Rasmas' body. Goku poked his body with a foot. "Geez. He looks pretty...dead.." He said. "Maybe we should feel his pulse? Just to make sure before we go flying off." Vegeta frowned. "No!! We can't touch him! He might, if he's still alive, grab our hand and flip us head over heels!! It's best to just shoot a ki blast at him." He explained. "Right." said Goku. "Lets both hit him with one." Vegeta charged up Galick Gun, and Goku did Kamehameha. Right before they were about to shoot them, Vegeta noticed something. Rasmas was moving. "Kakarott, wa-" Before he could finish his sentence, Rasmas got up and kicked them both as hard as he could. Vegeta slid across the ground and finally was stopped by a sharp rock. Goku went flying and landed on his side. "Ah. That smarts." Goku said, plainly. Rasmas pulled himself shakily to his feet. He was mad. REALLY mad. "I think you might have broken a few of my ribs." He growled at Vegeta. Vegeta looked up at him. This was giving him the perfect opportunity. vegeta guestered and flung him back. "Kakarott!! get up and help me!!" He shouted, and shot a small ki blast at Rasmas. It hit Rasmas square in the chest, but didn't puncture the skin. Rasmas rolled a couple feet across the ground. Goku pulled himself to his feet. He charged up a Kamehameha. "Alright! here goes!!" he yelled, and shot it. He watched eagerly as it homed in on it's target. But Rasmas rolled out of its way. As Rasmas was getting up, Vegeta and Goku both went Super Saiyan 1. Vegeta charged up a destructo disk in his hand. He knew it was a discraceful attack, but he wanted to save energy unless he needed it later. He shot it at Rasmas. He was hoping he could cut off the tail, but instead it just lacerated Rasmas's arm. "AHHH!!" Rasmas screamed, clutching his bleeding arm. It was cut very deep, down to the bone. "You know, your so lucky I didn't cut it off." Vegeta mocked. Rasmas was getting very angry. "Stronger than I thought.." He muttered. " And I can be even STRONGER. Wanna see?" Vegeta asked, and went Super Saiyan 2. Rasmas just gaped. "Kakarott!! Go Super Saiyan 2!!" Vegeta shouted. Goku did as he said. Rasmas charged up an energy ball and shot it at Goku, but Goku avoided it. "Your gonna pay for that." said Goku, and flew into the air. He began using Kaoken. "Vegeta!! Keep him off me while I do this so I can charge up!!" Vegeta agreed and flew tworeds Rasmas. He began punching and kicking him, each one hitting the target really hard. It looked like SS2 would do it. When Vegeta stopped the barrage of punches, Rasmas was wavering on his feet. He looked dazed. Vegeta flew up in the air and began to charge up Big Bang. THIS will do it...He thought. Rasmas shook his dizzyness off. Rasmas threw a huge power ball at Vegeta, making the energy he had charged up dissipate so he could avoid the attack. " Your so cocky, but watch this." said Rasmas. An aura formed around him, and he began charging up. Goku's Kaoken got distracted when he started to watch Rasmas. " Vegeta, is he-?" He began. Vegeta shrugged. Vegeta and Goku felt Rasmas's ki level grow higher and higher. At first it looked like Rasmas was gonna buckle up and faint from the effort but he did not. Instead his hair turned blonde and his eyes turned green. "He's a.. SUPER SAIYAN..." Goku said, in a stupor. Vegeta was in the exact same state of mind. The yellow aura stayed around Rasmas, but he stopped powering up. Now Rasmas, who was already stronger than Goku and Vegeta, was stronger. He didn't look too nice either. "This sucks." Vegeta groaned. "Really sucks..." Rasmas launched himself at Goku. Goku charged up a ki blast in his hand and shot it at Rasmas. Rasmas just flew out of the way and kept coming at Goku. Then he clasped his hands together and spiked Goku on the back of the neck. He went tumbling down and hit the ground with a dull thud. Rocks and things piled on top of him from a cliff he had landed near. "Kakarott!!" Vegeta shouted, in anguish. Rasmas had a look of triumph on his face. Vegeta looked at Goku then at rasmas. He didn't know whether to turn his back at Rasmas and fly down to help Goku or just keep fighting. But soon Goku flew weakly up. He was in normal, but he quickly went back to SS2. Vegeta began firing powerball after powerball at Rasmas. Soon there was too much smoke and lifted up dirt in the air to see if he was hitting Rasmas at all. Goku just stood there watching.  
  
When the smoke cleared from Vegeta's barrage of powerballs, rasmas was not there. "What the-" vegeta asked. "Did he just run away again?" Goku was looking all around. " I dunno. But we'd better watch our backs. He could fly over any minute and-" It was then that Vegeta felt someone punch him in the neck. Spit and blood flew out of his mouth as he went sailing down to the ground. He hit with a huge bang and a shake of the ground. "On no!!" Goku said. Rasmas was flying down to take care of Vegeta. "I've gotta help him!!" Goku moaned. He charged up a quick ki blast and shot it at Rasmas. It hit him, and distracted him long enough for Vegeta to fly up back in the air. Vegeta was in a sad state. He was no longer in SS2, he was in normal. He tried to go Super Saiyan again but failed. He watched Rasmas intently. "kakarott." He said. " Hold this guy off while I go to Korin Tower to get a senzu bean. I'll be right back!!" Goku nodded. "K. But you've gotta hurry, I might get the h*ll beat out of me." He said. Vegeta bid farewell and sped off as fast as he could. "Where are YOU going?" Rasmas asked, and began to fly after Vegeta. Goku grabbed his leg and threw him down on the ground. Rasmas flew back up again right before he hit the ground and went for Goku. He fired up a powerful Kamehameha and tried to shoot it at Goku, but Goku countered it with one of his own. When the smoke cleared, Rasmas was flying in the air, panting and very tired. "Your strong." He complemented with a mean tone. "But I'm stronger. And can't you realize this was all part of the plan?" Goku's eyes widened. Of Course!! He had fought until one of them had to go for a senzu bean or something, and then he would trash the one who stayed behind!! And when whoever went to get senzu beans was back, he'd trash them too and steal the senzu beans away so he could be recovered again. Goku was furious. He hoped Vegeta's selfish part would take head and Vegeta would only eat one and fly back, without bringing any. But he knew it was unlikely. Before he could try to charge up an attack, Rasmas was already flying at him. Rasmas brought out a foot and high kicked Goku. Goku did the same at him, and then they were punching and kicking and punching and kicking, each one blocked. How can he stay in Super Saiyan through all the ki blasts and stuff he's throwing out?? He thought. Woulden't he have been out of energy by now? Soon, one of Goku's punches slammed Rasmas right in the chest. When Rasmas was in a surprised state, Goku kicked him to the ground. Rasmas landed on his hands and knees to have a ground against breaking any bones or anything. Goku was flying above him. He powered up Kamehameha and shot it at Rasmas. It slammed into him, making a huge explosion and mushroom cloud. He heard Rasmas's raspy scream as he was sure lots of bones were broke. When the smoke cleared, Rasmas was laying on the ground, his eyes wide with shock. He was luckily still in Super Saiyan, though. Rasmas pulled himself to standing position. Then a red aura came around him. He was using Kaoken times 3!! Goku's eyes widened. Goku knew how hard it was to do this. He himself had done it once when he was fighting against the evil Vegeta. He knew it took a very big effort but this guy was doing it like it was no sweat! It looked as if he could do Kaoken times 4 if he wanted to! When Rasmas was done, He flew back into the air. Then he held out a hand and used Galick Gun. Goku knew this was Vegeta's most powerful move and was pretty lethal, so he tried to avoid it. But it was too late. The Galick Gun slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. He went back to normal on accident and could not go back to even SS1 no matter how hard he tried. He layed in a pile of rocks, all bloody and beat up. He coulden't even bring up the energy to fly up. He was hoping Vegeta would get there really fast...  
  
Vegeta flew back tworeds the fight. He had a whole bag of Senzu Beans in his hands. The bad thing was he had stopped sensing Goku's power. That meant he was either knocked out or dead. He had already eaten a Senzu Bean and went back to SS2. When he reached the fight, he saw Rasmas was STILL in Super Saiyan and had used Kaoken times 3. 


	5. ch5

Ch.5  
  
"Finally back?" Rasmas mocked. "You missed a lot. Why don't you go down and take a look at your friend Kakarott?" Vegeta was breathing hard and all sweaty. He flew down to where Goku lay, knocked out cold. "Kakarott..." He groaned. Meanwhile, Rasmas looked down and saw the senzu beans in Vegeta's sweaty hand. He saw Vegeta reach in to fish out a senzu bean for Goku, but he ki blasted it out of Vegeta's hand. Vegeta looked up. "I'm gonna cut you good. Then when your good and dead I think I just might stuff you and put you in my living room. A little something to shoot darts at." Vegeta threatened. Rasmas was not scared at all. When Vegeta dashed at him, Rasmas darted down to the ground and tried to picked up the senzu bean Vegeta had dropped. As soon as Vegeta saw what Rasmas was doing, he panicked. "NO!!" He gasped, and began to fly down. But it was too late. Rasmas gulped down the senzu bean. Vegeta clutched the little bag of senzu beans he had harder. At least he didn't get a hold of all of these.He thought. Rasmas smiled and then began powering up. A red aura formed around him, and he screamed. He was powering up. "Oh god no..." Vegeta moaned. He knew good and well what Rasmas was doing. He was doing Kaoken times 4. When Rasmas was done, his aura turned back to yellow. He was much stronger now. And he was so much stronger than Vegeta and Goku it was unbeleivable. After he was done doing Kaoken times 4, He began to power up a.... Vegeta took a good look at the attack. It was a spirit bomb!!!! Vegeta began to power up his strongest Galick Gun to try and ward off the attack. Rasmas was already almost done powering up the Spirit Bomb, and Vegeta was having a hard time getting his Galick Gun good and ready. Vegeta looked at the huge Spirit Bomb. Heck, he woulden't be able to block something that big and that powerful! His Galick Gun was at the highest power he could get it without going back to normal, and he didn't want to do that. Rasmas then threw the Spirit Bomb and Vegeta let out his Galick Gun. The attacks colided, but the Galick Gun simply exploded against the Spirit Bomb embarrasingly. Vegeta held out his hands and tried to block the attack but it was too strong. It hit Vegeta with amazing force and he felt himself go sailing through the air. Soon, he hit the hard ground with a thud. He found that he coulden't feel his legs. He looked up and saw that Rasmas was smirking up in the air. He was still in good condition and just looked a tiny bit worn out from using such a strong attack. It didn't take Vegeta long to realize Rasmas had badly injured him, and that if he did not take a senzu bean in a second he might die. But then a wave of terror washed over him. He wasen't holding the senzu beans anymore! He looked over to his left and saw the bag on the ground, some senzu beans spilt out. Oh crap. He thought. Now he knew he had to get some help or he was going to die. Rasmas floated down and went back to a normal saiyan. He paced over to the bag of senzu beans. Vegeta tried to get up, but he was numb all over and coulden't get his limbs under control. Rasmas looked over at Vegeta and Goku. Vegeta played dead so Rasmas woulden't see he was alive, and he hoped Goku woulden't breath at the moment. "Well, I think I might have defeated them." Vegeta heard Rasmas say to himself. "Cool, I defeated two Super Saiyans!" He then flew off, thinking he had won.  
  
Vegeta soon got ahold of himself and was able to move again, but to move he had to crawl. He crawled over to Goku. "Kakarott.." He said weakly. He shook him the best he could. Goku stirred and woke up. There was blood all over him and Vegeta was sure he wasen't feeling much better than he himself was. "Vegeta, your back! But just a little too late..." He groaned. He sat up. Vegeta managed to get himself to stand up, but his vision was fuzzy and his knees kept trying to buckle in on him. Goku coulden't even stand, though. "So he got you too?" He asked. Vegeta nodded. "Unfortunatly." He said. He began looking around for a miracle, and he saw one. The senzu beans!! Rasmas, thinking Vegeta and Goku were dead, had left the ones that had spilled on the ground there. vegeta slowley walked over to them and picked two up. "Here kakarott." He said, throwing one to him. Goku grabbed it and gobbled it up. Vegeta got one himself and ate it. He felt much better. Goku was able to stand now. "Where'd Rasmas go?" Goku asked. "I thought he'd fight us to the death this time." Vegeta sighed, embarrased to tell this to his once rival. "Well, I sorta got myself beat up, so he decided he'd take the senzu beans. He thinks we're dead though." He said. Goku had a challenging look on his face. "Well, we need to track that guy down and kill him!" He said. Vegeta thought this was a stupid idea. "No, I think me and you should go and train, then come back and whoop his @$$!!" He argued. Goku thought about this and then nodded. "Sounds fair enough." said Goku. "But we'd better get there and get out quick because with us the only two eligible to fight he might destroy the world with us gone."  
  
They both took off. They didn't sense Rasmas once on their journey to the lookout. When they got there, Picollo was standing there looking down. He turned around when he saw them. "Hello." He said. "I was waiting."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Yeah, so. We need to use the time chamber because Rasmas beat us up and we want to be stronger." He said. Picollo stared tworeds the thing. "I don't know. Without you and Goku this planet is pretty much helpless. We need you guys."  
  
Goku got an idea. "You can fight, Picollo. If he comes to kill some people, you can go and stop him!!" Picollo clenched his teeth. "I've already tried that! He's killed millions of people already, and I cant stop him. I got my butt handed to me." He said. "Oh, quit whining!! Kakarott and I need to train, unless you want to lose your only hope." Vegeta growled. Picollo said nothing, so Goku and Vegeta went inside the time chamber.  
  
Vegeta and Goku had been training about 2 hours now. Vegeta was kicking a punching bag and Goku was, you guessed it, eating. Vegeta stopped kicking the punching bag. "Kakarott, we need to train harder. And you need to stop eating and train." He said. Goku looked up from his meal. "I can't stop, I'm still hungrey." He said. "Just lemme finish-" "NO!!!" Vegeta yelled. "You are going to train, if you care for the Earth!!" Goku stopped eating. "O.K, O.K!!" He said. "I'll train with you." Vegeta smiled. "Much better." He said. "That's what I wanted to hear." He kept on kicking the punching bag. Soon, he had kicked it so much it flew off the string. It had a bunch of holes in it. " Man, this SUCKS!!" He said. "I can't work like this! I need something that will train me better!!"  
  
Goku stopped punching and kicking in midair. "Your right." said Goku. "This is whimpy training." Vegeta thought. "Maybe we could have a little play match against eachother?" Vegeta asked. "Just no killing." Goku nodded. "Your on." he said, and went to SS1. Vegeta did the same. "Oh, and Kakarott?" Vegeta said. "None of your ' Super Saiyan 3' crap. You know I can't do that."  
  
Goku nodded. "Agreed." He said. After a while of talking about the conditions and stuff because Goku was stronger than Vegeta, they finally got down to fighting. * * * After they were done, they were exhausted. Goku had won of course but the good that came out of it was that they both felt much stronger. But they were also drop dead tired. "Let's go into the little room provided and sleep." said Vegeta. "I swear I'm about to clapse on my feet." He and Goku changed back into normal saiyans and went into the room. But there was one small problem. Only one bed was in there!! Vegeta jumped on the bed and lay down. "Oh, I don't think so!!" Goku countered. "I need somewhere to sleep!!" Vegeta laughed. "Sleep on the floor!!" He chortled. This was making Goku really mad. "Hey, I won the fight! Doesen't that mean I should get to sleep on the bed?" Vegeta laughed again. "Noooooooo..." He said. " That doesen't mean anything except that I was beat. You don't get anything special. Why don't you go and have yourself some food?" He laughed again. "vegeta, I'll push you off that bed." Goku said. "Try me." Vegeta countered. Goku wasen't having much luck getting Vegeta off the fancy bed. "Fine then!!" said Goku, hoping reverse psycology would work. "I'm gonna sleep on the cold, hard floor." Vegeta rolled. "Suit yourself." He said. "I knew you'd give in." Goku snarled and grabbed himself a couple blankets and a fluffy pillow. He felt gay because the pillow had lace in it. He went to sleep right away. vegeta was getting all comfy when Goku started to snore. Big, loud snores that sounded like foghorns. "Oh, no...." He groaned. He covered his ears with his pillow. Soon, Goku rolled over and began to drool, but no gross snoring. Vegeta finally got comfortable and fell asleep.  
  
Picollo was out on the lookout enjoying the night air when he sensed something. It was a great power, greater than Goku's and then he knew who it was. The saiyan!! He soon saw the saiyan coming for the lookout. He landed in front of Picollo and grabbed him by the shirt. Picollo was scared. He could only think of one thing to say. And it was, 'Hi!!' Rasmas growled. "Don't play dumb with me. Or I'll kill you. SLOWLY!!" Picollo was groaning. "What do you want to know? I'll tell you with ease!!!" He said. Rasmas jerked him again, making him squeak. "Tell me where those beans are." He said. "Beans? What beans?" Picollo asked. "Those stupid healing beans!! Where are they??!! " He asked. He powered up a power ball to scare Picollo. "Oh, you mean the senzu beans!! I thought you stole plenty from vegeta and Goku!!" He protested. Rasmas was getting mad. "If you say one more thing that is not directly answering what I asked, I will throw this and end your life." He said. Picollo was getting more scared. "Uh... There up on Korin's Tower. I guy named Yajirobe has them." He said. "But I don't think they'll..." "SHUT UP!!" Rasmas screamed. "Now,..... where's this Korin's tower?" He asked. Picollo coulden't help laughing. Someone had to be a complete idiot not to know. "It's that huge tower that anybody can see from miles away. You know, the one with the Indian designs?" Picollo said. rasmas nodded. "Now, tell me...." He begun. Picollo got ready for the worst. But all Rasmas said was, "What's the guys name again? You know, the one who has the beans?" Picollo gulped. "His name is Yajirobe. You might want to right that down." He said. Rasmas nodded and scribbled the word on a peice of paper. "O.K then." He said, releasing Picollo. "I won't kill you NOW because you cooperated when I asked you too. But I'll get you sooner or later."  
  
Picollo nodded. "Not if the other two saiyans, Vegeta and Goku, kill you first." Picollo rasped. Rasmas smirked. "Well, that's too bad. It seems we met and as it just so happens I killed them." He said. Picollo began to laugh. "WRONG!!" He said. "Vegeta and Goku are very much alive! I just saw them about 7 hours ago!!" He decided to still hide the information about where they were. "D*MN IT!!" Rasmas screamed and flew off. Picollo sighed. He was sooo thankful to be alive.  
  
Vegeta and Goku were awake and training again. Vegeta was trying his hardest to go SS3, and Goku was eating. Vegeta knew Goku was too lazy to train and that he just might hafta beat Rasmas on his own. And if he could just go to SS3 perhaps he could do so. He finally got tired and went back to a normal saiyan. "You know, Kakarott." Vegeta said. "If you cared whether or not Rasmas destroys this earth, then maybe you should get down here and train, huh?" Goku shoved a taco in his mouth. "Oh, Vegeta, I think I'm plenty strong." Goku said, through a full mouth. Vegeta laughed. He walked over to Goku. "Oh. But I just thought you got on the brink of death in our last battle with him. Or were you just not paying attention?" He said. This made Goku look up. After a minute, he went back to his eating. "If he was going to destroy the world, he already would have." Goku said. "Not necessarily." Vegeta said. "Maybe he's trying to get a few things before he destroys the earth, like the Dragonballs maybe? Or somemore Senzu beans? HELLO!!" Goku kept on chomping on his tacos, and pretended like he had not heard Vegeta. " You know what?" vegeta said. "I could just get that food away from you and blow up the refrigerator, you know it?" Goku started to eat even faster. "Kakarott, I will do it." He said. Goku kept eating. Vegeta did a small ki blast and ki blasted the food just inches away from Goku's face. It turned into ashes. "Hey!!" Goku said. He began to run tworeds the refrigerator. Vegeta blocked him. "I knew you woulden't blow up our food." Goku said, releived. "Oh really." said vegeta, and he shot a ki blast at it. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Goku screeched. He managed to jump in front and block the ki blast from hitting the refrigerator. Vegeta growled. "I'll do it when you least expect it if you don't get down here and train." He said. Goku growled. He now knew Vegeta meant buisness. "Alright." He said. "But train how? All we have is pathetic things, and I don't wanna fight you again. You're too hard to beat." Vegeta smirked. He liked that comment. "Uh, just punch the air or something, do sit ups? I don't know. I'm gonna try to hit SS3 again." Vegeta explained. Goku shrugged. "O.K. Sounds good to me." He said. Vegeta began powering up and Goku began to punch the air.  
  
Rasmas finally reached Korin's Tower. He landed on the top. Korin was sitting there, looking into his barrels. "Hey you!!!" Rasmas said. "Are you Yajirobe?" The cat turned around and recognized Rasmas at once. He was horrified. " No, I'm not Yajirobe!!" He said. He knew just giving him a direct answer was the best thing to do. "Alright then." said Rasmas, and hit him with a powerball. Korin hit the wall and landed on the ground, stunned. He walked to the upper floor of the tower. A big fat guy was up there, looking at some water fountain. "Hey fatty! Are you Yajirobe!!?" He asked. The fat man turned around. He was really ugly. "Yes...OH MY GOD!!" He yelled. He knew this was Rasmas, too. Rasmas growled. "O.K. Now give me them senzu beans or Ill kill you slow and painfully." He said. Yajirobe gulped. He gave Rasmas a whole bag. "Here." He said. " Now are you gonna kill me?" Rasmas thought. "Yep. But you're gonna die instanly." He instant transmitted over there all the sudden and pushed him off the balcony. He coulden't even see him land, but he sure heard him scream. He walked back into the main room to see about Korin. Korin was still breathing. Rasmas decided to leave him that way and he flew off to find the Dragonballs.  
  
Vegeta sat in a cheap flimsy chair, eating Spaghetti Os. Goku walked over to him. "Who's stuffing his face now, huh Vegeta?" He asked. Vegeta frowned up at him. "You know, the least you could do is be a sport. Saiyans hafta eat! Just not as much as you do, though." He said. Goku said nothing. "So, In about 5 hours we're gonna hafta come outta here." He said. "Do you feel any stronger?" Vegeta reflected on what Goku had just said. Did he? He thought somemore before finally answering. "I think.... some of my powers have really gotten stronger, like my Galick Gun. You should have seen that!! It was huger than normal, at least. And my Big Bang was a lot better. And I practiced flinging a chair.... it went farther than usual. So yeah, I think some of em. But no luck on SS3." He said. Goku nodded. "Mine are getting better too. Especially Kamehameha. And Spirit Bomb." He said. Vegeta took another bite of spaghetti o's. "You know, We might hold the potential to beat that guy now." Said Vegeta. "I mean, we've practiced so much I'm sure we can come close to his demise." Goku looked over at the door. "Maybe we should come out a little early, because I think Rasmas might have killed Yajirobe and Korin trying to get some Senzu Beans." He said. Vegeta shook his head. "Nuh- uh. I wanna train the other 5 hours. I could get a bit stronger in that time, possibly reach SS3." He argued. He left the dirty bowl on the table and went back to train. He started powering up in order to go to SS3. "You know," said Goku, "This would be a good place to hide from Rasmas if we ever decided we needed to." Vegeta tried powering up a minute more and then went back to normal. "Why would we need to hide?" He grumbled. "Because what if he almost kills us? We could flee here and then he woulden't have a chance." Goku said. Vegeta still knew Rasmas could come into the chamber, but he did not think he would. He guessed it was a fairly good idea. "Do you wanna play fight somemore?" Goku finally asked. "It really helped us get a bit stronger." Vegeta thought about that. He really didn't like fighting against his friend but he knew they needed to be stronger still. "OK." He said. "Remember, no SS3 because I can't do that." Goku nodded. "Agreed." He said. They both went SS1 and they began to fight. Vegeta threw punch after punch after punch but Goku blocked them all. Vegeta began kicking with all of his might and managed to get a few kicks in there. Goku didn't act that much phased, though. Goku started to send punches and kicks at Vegeta. A couple hit, but not very hard. The last one he threw made Vegeta fly back about 3 feet or so. "Ow......." He mumbled. He finally got a hold of himself and he began charging up a Big Bang. Goku wasen't gonna let that happen. He began flying tworeds Vegeta. Vegeta got his attack all the way charged finally and launched it at Goku's head. Goku was swallowed in the huge blast. Goku hit the floor. He shook his head. He then began powering up for Kamehameha. Vegeta looked around. He flew up really high in the air, where it would be easier to avoid the strong attack. Goku finally launched Kamehameha and Vegeta avoided it with ease. But he had to admit it was much larger than normal, and it was much stronger. It hit one of the walls. "Wow!!" Vegeta said to himself. He began to make a barrage of powerballs. Goku avoided each and every one. Then he darted really fast up to Vegeta. He almost punched him hard enough in the face to break his jaw, but Vegeta flung him away just in time with a wave of his hand. Goku went flying like 60 feet and hit the ground with a hard thud. Vegeta ran over. "Kakarott? Are you OK? I guess I got carried away with the Big Bangs and stuff. Sorry." Goku sat up. "Yes, I'd say your powers got much stronger...and so did mine. I can't beleive it was me doing that. It seemed more like Rasmas!!" Vegeta nodded. "I think we're ready." He said. "Rasmas can't possibly take us on now!!" Goku paused and reflected. "Unless... He got stronger too..." He said. "He could be secretly training, you know." Vegeta thought about this. "We may not have been near as strong as him last time, but we still almost hurt him seriously." He said. "Maybe it'll be the same this time. And maybe instead of destroying him, maybe you could talk him into coming on the good side, like I did." Goku thought. That could be done, maybe. IF Rasmas was gullible, which he guessed he was not. Vegeta wondered why Rasmas didn't go in the hyperbolic time chamber after them? He was certain he could because he was a saiyan. "You know, I think we should come out right now." said Goku. "Kick his butt a bit early." Vegeta sighed. "Yeah, but without anybody else... We're gonna need at least someone else to beat him." Goku thought. Krillin was outta the picture, so was Trunks, Gohan... it seemed like they were the only ones left who could do it. "What about that guy Hercule?" vegeta asked. "I mean, he did really help us out in beating Buu...." Goku growled and shook his head. "No. That's way to dangerous. You know he'd only get himself killed." Vegeta nodded. That sounded reasonable. "Well, let's get out of here, it's been about a day." He said. "We need to go and keep Rasmas from finding the Dragonballs." He and Goku walked out of the chamber.  
  
As soon as thier feet hit the floor outside of the chamber. Picollo ran up to them immedeantly. "Goku! Vegeta! THANK GOD!!!" He screamed. Vegeta and Goku were surprised. "We're happy to see you too, Picollo. Now, you need to tell US where Rasmas might be headed so we can go up there and whoop his @$$!!" Vegeta said. Goku glared at him because he cussed. "I think Rasmas went up to Korin's Tower." said Picollo. "There's a good chance he may not be there anymore, but you should still go on and check it out." Goku looked around. "O.K." He said. "Whatever you say. But I'm wondering, how do you know all this?" Picollo gulped. He really didn't wanna talk about this now. "Uh, rasmas came up here and threatened me into speaking." He said. Goku nodded, but coulden't surpress sadness. Man, he had hoped Rasmas would kill Picollo! "OK, Goku, let us go." said Vegeta. He and Goku began to fly upward tworeds Korin's Tower. It started to get really cold, because it was high. Really high. "I hate wearing this tank top." said Vegeta, crossing his arms to bear the cold. Goku coulden't help laughing. He himself was wearing short sleeves and was also having trouble coping with the terrible cold. Smoke was coming out of both their mouths when they breathed. They finally reached the lookout of Korin's Tower. They landed and immedeantly saw Korin, knocked out but still breathing. "Oh gosh, Korin!!" Goku said, and ran over to him. "I guess I'll go and see if Yajirobe is on the floor with the water on it." said Vegeta as Goku began trying to wake up Korin. Vegeta walked up the stairs and went up there. No Yajirobe. "Yajirobe??!!" He called helplessly. No answer. He suddenly knew what happened and he ran and looked off the edge. He had to fly down just a little bit to see it, but he knew. He ran back down the stairs to Goku. "Kakarott?" He said. "I know what happened to Yajirobe-and it's not pretty. Come and see." Goku had gotten Korin to his senses so he went with Vegeta. They flew just a bit over the edge. "You see that icky mess?" Vegeta asked. "That's what's left of our little friend Yajjirobe." He laughed. Goku stared at him funny. "We should go down there and...clean it up. You know what I mean?" He asked. Vegeta nodded. So they told Korin where they were going and flew down there. Up close it was no prettier. I don't even wanna describe it, I want you to use your imaginations, so if you have a weak stomach you can imagine it not so gross. I'll just say... he splattered. "Oh god..." vegeta said. "It smells no better than it looks!!" He made a gagging noise and almost threw up. Goku was also pretty close to puking. His eyes were watery and he was cupping a hand over his mouth. "O.K, Vegeta..." He said. "The sooner we clean this up the sooner we can stop smelling this." Vegeta got his wits together. "SORRY, YAJIROBE!!! I'M SURE YOU UNDERSTAND!!!" He yelled up to the heavens, and used his little clean up ki blast thingy to clean up the body and every bit of....goo....that splattered. After his body was gone, Goku uncupped his hand. "Thank you...."He said. Vegeta heaved. "It was nothing." He said. "Now let's go back up and ask Korin about the senzu beans." They both flew back up to Korin's tower. They soon reached the top floor again. "Korin, what happened to the senzu beans? Did he take them?" Goku asked. Korin nodded. "Yes. And now he's going back to get the Dragonballs!!!" Vegeta and Goku exchanged scared glances. "We've gotta go and stop him." said Vegeta. "And FAST. If he calls Shenron....." Goku already knew the details. "COME ON!!!" He screamed, and flew down. Vegeta followed quickly.  
  
"I'm thinking first we should go to my house and get the Dragon Radar." said Vegeta. "So we can track them. If we see a few in one place moving or something, that pretty much means it's Rasmas." Goku nodded and they began flying in the direction of the Capsule Corp. They soon landed in front of it. "Hello, Boys!!" said Bulma's mother, working in the garden. "Would you like a sandwich?" Vegeta groaned and rolled his eyes. "We don't NEED a sandwhich, and you need to just listen. Me and Goku need the Dragon Radar and fast." He griped. Mrs. Breifs was staring into space. "HELLO!!!" Vegeta yelled, waving a hand in front of her face. She just began to work in her garden again. Buu came out. "Hi Vegeta Hi Goku!! What you need help with?" He asked. Vegeta was happy someone with brains (Or at least more brains than his in- laws) was here. "Oh, hi Buu!!" Said Goku. "We need the Dragon Radar really bad." Buu nodded, and began to think. "Dragon Radar on shelf. Buu go and get." Buu said. Goku nodded, and Buu crashed inside to go and get the Dragon Radar. Vegeta was staring at Mrs. Breifs. If she wasen't his in law, she might be hot, he thought. But her attitude sure wasen't. She snapped out of la-la land. "Oh, Vegeta? How's Bulma doing?" She asked. Vegeta sighed and looked at the ground. "Oh, I haven't been there with her for about a day, me and kakarott were training. But I would have heard something if she had died or went into any critical conditions." He said. Mrs Briefs went back to her gardening. "You know, you should go check up on her." She muttered. "You ARE her husband, you know." Vegeta looked around. He didn't want to be in this conversation anymore. The thing was that he had no TIME to go in and check on Bulma. But he sure wished that he did. Buu crashed back outside. He handed the Dragon Radar to Goku. "Thanks." said goku. "Now, vegeta, we'd better leave." Vegeta looked up. He flew off and Goku had to rush to catch up with him. He turned on the Dragon Radar. Vegeta looked onto the screen with him. "There pretty scattered..." He said. "And look!! There's two in one place that are moving! That must be Rasmas!!" They both flew off in search of him. Soon they began to sense his ki."O.K, he should be somewhere close." said Goku. "And he'll probably be in a old wharehouse or something so he could store the Dragonballs there." Soon Vegeta and Goku came upon sure enough, an abandoned wherehouse. It looked like the ' For Lease' sign was ancient. They landed in front of the door and opened it. It creaked. "O.K." Goku whispered. "You go left, I go right." Vegeta nodded and walked off left while Goku went right. Goku paced up and down the old dark building but saw nothing. He hovered over the ground so he would not make any footsteps and he could also move. He was sure Rasmas could sense his ki flaring at the effort, though. He looked in the old decaying shelves and holes in the floor for the dragonballs. He guessed rasmas was still holding them because he could sense Vegeta and he really strongly. He decided to flare up his ki a little so Rasmas would come running. So he did a short energy release, and waited a second. Nothing. Suddenly, he whirled around and saw Vegeta get thrown into a wall and land on the ground with great force. "Vegeta!!" He screamed, as Rasmas revealed himself. He was holding the two Dragonballs in his hands. He looked mad. "Now I have no choice but to run to hide the Dragonballs." He growled. Goku laughed, running over to Vegeta and helping him to hobble up on his feet. Blood oozed from his eye and head. Goku laughed somemore. "No matter where you go to hide the Dragonballs," He said, "We can track you down and stop you from hiding them. We have a little thing called a Dragon Radar." He hoped this made Rasmas even more mad. "Oh, that thing over THERE?!" rasmas asked, swinging his head to guester at something over on the floor. Goku looked over and it was there! He must have dropped it in panic! "I'll just take care of that!" Rasmas said. He ki blasted it to bits. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Goku screamed. Rasmas burst through the celeing and left. The Dragon radar was destroyed, so now they had no way of finding him and defeating him. "GREAAAAAT!!" Vegeta said, sarcastically. "Now we're REALLY gonna find the Dragonballs!!!" He punched a hole in the wall. "Com'n, Vegeta." Goku said. "We don't have much time. We've gotta haul @$$ and FIND them!!" Vegeta stopped him. "Maybe my father in law can make us a new one really quick." He said. "But I doubt it." Goku licked sweat from his upper lip. He doubted it, too. "O.K. It's worth a shot." He said. He and Vegeta went through the hole Rasmas made.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!!???!!!" Goku hollered at Mr. Breifs. " I just CANT!!" He said. Goku and Vegeta groaned. This was terrible!! "Than that means that me and Goku cannot find the Dragonballs, which also means in short that WE'RE SCREWED!!" Vegeta said. That was true. "Sorry," said Mr. Briefs. "But I can't. You'd hafta get Bulma to." Vegeta and Goku knew that all hope was gone. They were gonna lose the earth again, and this time with them on it. But yes, Rasmas would still be there, probably immortal too. "Maybe Bulma could come out of the hospital soon." said Mr. Briefs. "You haven't checked up on her in a day. Go and see." Goku and Vegeta blasted off. "You know how I said I could never hate my in laws more than I already do?" Vegeta asked. Goku nodded. "Well, I was wrong. Boy, was I wrong. I wished I could blast that man's head right off his shriveled, hunched over shoulders!!" Vegeta screamed. Goku coulden't help laughing. He knew Vegeta meant it, too. 


	6. Ch 6

Chapter 6  
  
They soon landed in front of the hospital. "O.K, this had better be our last pit stop because the more time we waste the more Dragonballs Rasmas gains." Vegeta griped. "True." said Goku," But this is worth it! If Bulma is able to make a new Dragon radar than we can stop the earth from being destroyed." Vegeta groaned. This didn't feel right to him, asking an injured woman to make something really complicated! And if she was not able to do it, the trip to the hospital would have been chopped liver. "Kakarott, I don't think this is right. We're asking my HURT wife to do something really complicated for us. I think we should just let her be." Vegeta said, plainly. Goku sighed. Vegeta knew Goku was thinking about what he had just said. "Well, no it woulden't because you'd get to see her! If you really don't want to ask her... cause what you said just rang a bell to me." Goku said. Vegeta thought. "Hmm... If we dont, then the world might be destroyed by a stupid decision I made. But if we do, Bulma might think I'm a terrible, rude man." He said. Yeah, that's because sometimes you are. Goku thought. He didn't say anything though. "Well the way I see it we should ask her. I think she'd understand the situation, so let's go for it!! And don't you want to see her??" Goku asked. Vegeta smiled and nodded slowely. "Yeees..... " He said. "But I think theres something in it for YOU too.... You get to see Chi Chi." He said. Goku nodded. "That was the plan." He said. Vegeta thought a bit more. "O.K." He said. "But we gotta hurry, move it!" He gave Goku a small push and they went into the revolving door. It was so big inside that vegeta and Goku coulden't remember which room Bulma was in. "Let's go ask that nurse at that desk." Goku said. So they walked tworeds the desk. The secretary was turned around. "Excuse me?" Goku asked. She didn't turn around. "Excuse me!!!" Goku said, a little louder. She still went back to her papers. This got on Vegeta's last nerve. "Hey, b*tch! We need to ask you a question!" He yelled over at her so only her and the people in the waiting room could hear. She turned around. "Yes, thanks for being so pateint!!" She said, giving Vegeta the evil eye. Vegeta made a terrible face at her. "Yes, we need to know what room Bulma Breifs is in, please?" Goku asked, giving Vegeta a look that said,' If you be rude again that's it.' The woman walked over to her computer. "Bulma Breifs.... " She mumbled to herself as she looked. It was taking her a while, so Vegeta banged a fist down on the desk. "Hey, hooker, when we asked for an answer we meant TODAY." He said. The receptionist looked up. "Be pateint, SIR. Now go sit down and wait. I've got a call to answer and THEN I'll come back to your question." Vegeta gave her the finger and him and Goku went to sit down. When Vegeta sat down, a mother with two children that looked about 4 and 5 moved away from him. "Stay away from pottymouths like that, children." She said. Vegeta scowled. Goku was laughing. "That was hilarious what you were saying to the receptionist!!" he said. But then his face got serious. "And now it's gonna take us longer, because she's gonna take forever on purpose because you called her names!!!" Vegeta recoiled. He mumbled something and then crossed his arms across his chest. He watched the nurse closely. She didn't look like she would get through anytime soon because she was taking her own sweet time. She was still on the phone, though. Someone fighting about medical bills. After about 5 minutes both he and Goku were getting fidgety. They didn't have any time more to wait, so Vegeta stomped over to the desk. Goku just watched. Vegeta yanked the phone out of the receptionist's hand. He hung it up. "HEY!!" She yelled. Vegeta had a look of triumph on his face. "O.K, lady. We REALLY need to know which room she's in! We're in a very important situation and if we don't get that number, everyone might die!!" He pleaded. The receptionist stared at him. Then she burst out laughing. "HAHAHAH!! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELEIVE THAT??!!" She laughed. Everyone in the waiting room was laughing too. Vegeta was humiliated, so Goku walked up to help him. "Com'n, woman!! What I say is true!! Now give me the number or everyone's going to die!!" He said. Goku nodded at her. The woman laughed harder. "Is that some kind of joke?" She asked. "Or maybe a threat? Maybe I should call security." Vegeta growled. "No, it was not a threat. But this is." said Vegeta, and he charged up a large powerball in his hand. The lady stared. "OH MY GOSH!!..." She screamed. Everyone in the waiting room was startled, too. "What are you, some kind of wizard? Get away from me!!" She shouted. Vegeta smirked and shot it, missing on purpose. "Not Wizard but alien, yes." He said. The woman stared at him a second. "You said Bulma Breifs, right?" She said. Vegeta nodded, and he and Goku slapped high 5. "She's in room 206." She said. "Thank you!!" Goku greeted, and they walked off, snickering. Everybody stared after them with disbelief.  
  
"Hi Bulma!!" Vegeta said, and walked in the room. Bulma turned her head and saw Vegeta. He ran over and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Hi Vegeta." She said. 'Did you have good training?" Vegeta nodded. "Yep. Pretty good. Me and Kakarott are stronger now." Goku whispered to Vegeta that he needed to ask her about the Dragon Radar. Vegeta cleared his throat. "Uh, Bulma, I know you haven't been feeling the best and stuff lately, but I need to ask you something. Rasmas kind of attacked me and Goku and crushed the Dragon Radar, and we were wondering if you could make a new one?" he said. Bulma had a blank stare on her face when he was finished slopping his words together. Then she answered, "When I get outta here, sure." She said. "The doctor said I could probably come out tonight or tomorrow morning." Vegeta was so happy he screamed. Bulma and Goku looked at him really funny. " So you can be like normal again? Ill be able to sleep in bed with you at night again?" Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded. "YYYYYYYAYYYY!!!" Vegeta screamed, and gave Bulma a HUGE hug. He was about to give Goku one, but stopped himself. "Maybe we should go check on Krillin." He mumbled. Goku agreed. "If he's able to come out soon, than we're guaranteed to beat Rasmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku said. They were both so happy, which is very rare for Vegeta. "Bye Bye Bulma!!" Vegeta said, and gave her a kiss. Then he walked out, with Kakarott. Goku was afraid because he had never seen Vegeta so happy in his entire life. "What about Chi Chi?" Vegeta asked. "How about you go and visit Chi Chi while I go visit Krillin, or would you rather visit Krillin with me and then we'll both go and visit Chi Chi." Goku agreed on the second option, so Vegeta and he walked tworeds Krillin's room.  
  
"HI KRILLIN!!!" Goku screamed. "Yeah, hi Krillin." Vegeta mumbled. Krillin sat up. "Vegeta! Goku!! HELLO!!!" As Goku and Krillin began talking about Rasmas, Vegeta looked at something on the floor. There was a blanket, and it looked like there was someone under it. Someone who was not moving. Vegeta jerked the blanket off and saw it was Dende, all shriveled up and dead from the effort of healing Krillin. "Wow." said Vegeta. "I guess we're even more screwed, eh Kakarott?" Gokiu turned around and saw Dende. "OH NO!!!" He screamed. "DENDE!!!" Krillin and Vegeta eyed him funnily as he wailed over Dende's dead, wrinkled body. "Goku, I'm sure you and Vegeta can survive without him." said Krillin. "MAYBE." Vegeta threw Dende's body out the window. "So Krillin, when can you get out of here?" He asked, acting as if nothing had ever happened. Krillin was shocked that he didn't care for Dende the slightest bit. Goku looked a little bit disturbed, too. "Oh, they said in probably about two days. They say I look fine and stuff, but sometimes comatose paiteints just go back into a coma for no reason, so, you know, I'm just in here so they can watch me." He said. Vegeta slowley nodded, taking it all in. Then he got mad. "BUT WE DON'T HAVE TWO DAYS!!!" He screeched, so loud it caused someone in the neighboring room to moan. It blew Krillin's hair back. Vegeta was all p*ss*d. He was tired of this waiting for things. He wanted to get Rasmas before he got all of the Dragon Balls!! "Listen." He said. "If Goku, who is normally a fat coward was brave enough to bust out of the hospital, than you can too. Of course he feared consequences, but as you can see, there is nothing the matter!!" Krillin shrugged. "It's not like me and Goku are joined or anything. I'm a different person. So Im gonna be a chicken sh*t and just stay put. Gotta problem?" He said, plainly. Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Uh, that's gonna ruin your teeth..." Goku mumbled. "BE QUIET, KAKAROTT!!!!!!!!" Vegeta hissed. He didn't know if he was mad, crazy or worried. "If you will not help me and Goku, KRILLIN..." Vegeta began, breathing heavily, "Then who will? We haven't seen Gohan around, Goten's dead, Trunks is gravely injured....We need you!!" Krillin was silent for a long time. He was thinking the situation over. After about 2 minutes, Vegeta sat on the other freshly made bed in the room. Vegeta closed his eyes while sitting up to rest them. After about 3 more minutes, he opened them to see that Krillin was asleep. "KRILLIN!!!!!!!!!!" He screeched, sounding like a screech owl. Krillin just mumbled and rolled over. Goku was laughing. "Oh, shut up and com'n, Kakarott!!" said Vegeta. "The sooner we see your woman the sooner we can leave."  
  
Vegeta and Goku walked into Chi Chi's room. She was reading that cosmo girl magazine, Cosmapolitan. "HELLLOOOO!!!" Goku yelled. Chi Chi looked up. "Oh, hi." she plainly said. She wasen't really happy to see Goku right now, considering he haden't visited her ever since she was put in there and he got out. Goku gave her a boquet of nice purple flowers. "I don't like the color purple." She said. Goku had even put them in a nice pretty crystal vase for her, too! Vegeta sat in one of the rather uncomfratable chairs the hospital provided and waited for the little visit to be over. Chi Chi finally noticed him. "Hello, Vegeta!!!" She gushed. Vegeta looked over at her, and grunted in reply. She acted happier to see him than her own husband. Goku was sad about that, because he knew Vegeta wasen't a very likable person. Goku offered her the purple flowers again, but she turned them down. "How about blue ones?" He asked hopefully. "Or red? Red Roses?" Vegeta chuckled at this. "NO, not from you." said Chi Chi. "This is the first time you've visited me in what, 4 or 5 days? I'm so mad at you!! Why don't you just GO ON!!!" Goku slumped out and Vegeta followed. As they were walking down the halls, he said," You got told, Kakarott!!!" Goku looked at Vegeta with an eviller look than even VEGETA could make. This made Vegeta scared. "Uh..." He began, "Come on kakarott, lets go over to my house to sleep for tonight, it's getting late. Then tomorrow we can begin to look for the Dragonballs." Goku said nothing, but Vegeta knew he agreed.  
  
They soon reached Capsule Corp. again.Mr and Mrs. Breifs and Buu were in bed. They both opened the creaky door and went inside the dark house. "Hello??!!" Vegeta called. He obviously had no respect for his in laws. They saw Buu asleep in the kitchen with sweets all around him and his mouth stuffed. He was asleep, though. "He's gonna have awfully bad breath when he wakes up." Vegeta commented. They walked into Vegeta's room. "I'm gonna sleep in my own bed, and you can go sleep in Trunks'." said Vegeta. He began to change into his night clothes. Goku walked next door to Trunks' room. He jumped on the bed. It was really small in width. He decided to sleep in his punk clothes because he haden't brung his training ones and he knew Vegeta's would be too small. He closed his eyes to go to sleep. But then, he realized there was no night light in Trunks' room! When Chi Chi and he slept, they ALWAYS had a night light! ALWAYS!! Goku trembled under the sheets. He was sure he heard monsters in the closet and under the bed!! He was so scared, that he was afraid to turn over because if he did he might look into the face of a vampire or something. So he decided to call Vegeta's name. "Vegeta!!!" He yelled, hoping it woulden't wake the in laws. Vegeta stomped into the room and flicked on the light. "Look, I know it's a little small, but-" He began to gripe. " No, not that!!" Goku protested. "Trunks doesen't have a night light in his room and I hate the dark." Vegeta stared at him. "O.K, lemme get this straight. An 8 year old doesen't need a night light, but a grown man does?" He asked. Goku nodded slowely. Vegeta burst out laughing. "Hey, shut up!!" Goku whined. Vegeta kept laughing at him. Goku got mad. While Vegeta was laughing, Goku flew past him and went into his room, which had a window and a closet he could crack open. Vegeta finally noticed and went into his room. "KAKAROTT!!!" He yelled. He heard Buu shift in the kitchen. Now Goku was laughing at HIM. Vegeta walked over and booted him out of the bed. "If your so scared you wimp just go get a blanket and pillow and get in the floor then." He said. Then he climbed back into his bed and went night night. Goku got his blanket and pillow and went to sleep on the carpet.  
  
The next day, Vegeta and Goku got up for a BIG day. They both changed into their fighting clothes, but decided to have a big breakfast first. Mrs. Breifs was making it for them. She was making sunny side up eggs, bacon, butter toast and pancakes. She had to make a lot because saiyans eat so much. As they were sitting at the kitchen table waiting, Goku noticed Vegeta was looking at a peice of paper. "What are you looking at?" Goku asked, suspiciously. He walked over. "Oh, I was just going through the battle plan you and Krillin designed BEHIND MY BACK." He said, meaning for Goku to hear the last words. "It's great, isn't it?" Goku asked. Vegeta was silent. "It's good, but this battle plan was designed for three fighters, not two. Now, we hafta come up with something else." He said. Goku realized that. "Do we really have time?" He asked. Vegeta shook his head slowley. "I don't think so." He said. Mrs. Briefs gave them ther breakfast. They each had like a pile of bacon, a stack of pancakes and about 5 sunny side up eggs and like 10 buttered toast. They both began to eat it really fast and sloppily, while Mr. and Mrs. Breifs ate like human beings. Buu shoved cookies into his mouth. * * *  
  
After that huge meal, Goku and Vegeta were ready to go. "Thank you for the BIG meal, Mrs. Breifs." said Goku. "Sorry for all the trouble." "No problem." she said. " I have to cook this much every morning." Goku and Vegeta flew out the window. "So, where do we.. start?" Goku asked. Vegeta shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we just fly around trying to sense Rasmas or see Dragonballs." He said. So, that's what they did. After about an hour, there was still no luck. "O.K, That guy must be PRETTY far away for us not to sense em, and he must be in one place or we would have been sensing him all over the place!!" Vegeta griped. Goku said nothing not wanting to bring on Vegeta's bad temper. Vegeta just wanted someone to gripe at, obviously. He was worried. "Kakarott, while he won't show his confounded @$$, I think we should take this time to land down and design a battle plan." Vegeta said. Goku did not argue and they landed in front of a Pecan Tree. While they sat down and Vegeta pulled out a sheet of paper, acorns and twigs kept falling on him and Goku's heads. "That's strange." Goku said. "The wind is not even blowing." Vegeta shrugged and pulled out a blue gel pen. "OK." He said. "We KNOW he can sense us whenever we're fighting all the time, so It's not like we can sneak up on im.... But you have that funky instant transmission thingy...." He noticed Goku was looking in the tree. "KAKAROTT!!!" He snapped. Goku turned his head very sharply and saw Vegeta with a mean look on his face. "Oh, sorry." He said. "It's just so weird that the tree... I think there's someone watching us." Vegeta snarled. "Kakarott, Everybody on earth's lives are on the line, here. EVERYONE. We can't just sit here and do nothing, we hafta take action!! That's like, our JOB!! We can't just sit here and watch the entire world get destroyed again!!" He said. Then, his voice lowered and he said, " And the things falling out of that tree are probably dead leaves, rustled up twigs and the pecans... Oh, who cares about the pecans!!" Goku felt bad for getting Vegeta in this mood. He knew Vegeta was doubting if they could at all do it because Goku was being dumb. "OK, lets get back to the plan." Goku said. "You were saying?" Vegeta gave a heavy sigh. "Well, I was saying you have that instant Transmission thingy. But then again, so does that guy... He has every move we have....Except I don't think he has a few things we have..... like that thing where we can both work together to make an attack but to me that looks kind of gay...." He said, and ended with a sigh. Goku acted like it was a great discovery. "But Vegeta!!! That thing might just do the job!! you know how our powers are stronger because we trained? Maybe they're strong enough to beat Rasmas!!" He said. Vegeta got REALLY happy. "Hey, you're right!!!" He said. Hey scribbled that down on the paper. Then they began to get lots of ideas. "He doesen't have SS3!! I do!!" said Goku. "He can't fling people!! I can!!" said Vegeta. They were coming up with all kinds of things. "He can't do Final Flash!!" said Vegeta. He was getting so happy. He thought for sure they were gonna win. But he didn't know there were some things they didn't have that he did. Like Destructo Disk, Mystic Ki Blast... But they thought if he did have those powers than they could counter them. Then, something hit Goku. "Fusion!!!" He said. Vegeta looked at him funny. "No way." He said. "I've had QUITE the experiance with that one!!" As they were just about ready to fly off again, a little kid that looked to be about 9 fell out of the tree. "WOW!!" He said. "I didn't know there were really people with powers alive!! COOL!!!" He tried to run off. Vegeta grabbed him by the back of the shirt and yanked him down. Then he grabbed him by the collar of the shirt. "Kid, why were you up there watching us?" He demanded. The kid was too scared to speak. Vegeta powered up a power ball in his hand. "You wanna answer me NOW?!" He asked. The kid began to speak. "I-I-I... I decided that you looked interesting cause you were flying and all so I just decided to hide in that tree and listen!!" He stammered. Goku was saying, "Vegeta!! Are you crazy!!?" over and over again. "Well, if you say anything, and I mean ANYTHING to anyone about what you heard today, I SWEAR I'll beat you within an inch of your life and do the same to your family!!" Vegeta roared. He then threw the kid on the ground. The kid ran away. "VEGETA!!!!!" Goku yelled. Vegeta turned around, a smug look on his face. "What's WRONG with you lately??!!" He asked. "You can't just threaten humans like that! They're not much different from you!!" Vegeta spat on the ground. "Well, the ingrate was overhearing top secret stuff. It's not like I'm gonna explode him or anything." He said. "Come on, we've gotta go find Rasmas." He flew off and Goku followed.  
  
After about 30 minutes, Vegeta and Goku began to sense Rasmas. They began to panic. " Gosh, are we ready??!" Goku threw together. "I mean, are you sure it'll work!! He might kill us this time! What if he's stronger too!! What if he kills our -" Vegeta held up a hand, shutting him up. "Shut up, Kakarott. I need to listen." Goku shut up and began to listen too. They heard Rasmas flying tworeds them. TWOREDS THEM! That meant the Dragonballs he had found so far were safe and in hiding, so now he had no need to fear Goku and Vegeta. "Oh gosh, we're through!!!!!!" Goku screeched. Vegeta gave him the finger. "You know, It'd REALLY help if you would shut up and let me listen." He said. Goku shut up again. After about 30 seconds, Vegeta shouted, "NOW!! Start powering up!!" They both powered up to Super Saiyan as a powerful Kamehameha wave was launched at them. They both managed to dive to the ground and avoid it. "What now, Vegeta?" Goku hissed in a feirce voice as the wave passed over them, barely missing their backs. Rasmas was whipping his head back in forth, looking. He finally spotted them and began to power up a Galick Gun. "Come ON, Vegeta!! THINK!!" Goku shouted. Vegeta was trying to think. "We're just gonna hafta fight normally! I'll give you a sign when it's time for you to do SS3 and me to do SS2, and then we'll do that one attack that we do together!!" He said. Goku thought this was a sucky plan but decided to carry it out anyway. Vegeta always knew what he was doing. They both flew up. Vegeta shot a power ball at Rasmas really fast and it hit him, so the Galick Gun dissipated. " D*mn you!!!!" Rasmas cursed at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't like that comment so he rushed up and began to kick and punch. He could see Rasmas was surprised at his strength now. "ALRIGHT, VEGETA!!!!" Goku called. Rasmas was blocking some blows and being hit by others. Vegeta was doing great! "Kakarott!!" Vegeta said laborly as he kicked and punched Rasmas, "It'd do worlds of help if you would try and help me!!" Goku acted like it was a great discovery and began to fly at Rasmas. Rasmas realized it was two against one, and this team he could not beat unless he really tried. He got so frantic he managed to grab Vegeta's leg and throw him to the ground, then jut out his foot and kick Goku to the ground. They both slid a couple feet but then flew right back up. Rasmas was breathing hard. He was surprised. He realized he should have made sure they were dead before carelessley flying off because now he was doomed. Vegeta and Goku were in top shape. Vegeta was beginning to think this would be the time they would beat Rasmas. "O.K, Vegeta." Goku whispered, realizing Rasmas was in a state of shock, "What will we do now?" Vegeta thought. "Let's try to get him really tired and such, so he can't move out of the way on our special attack." He whispered back. "So I'll keep using Golagon Fire and YOU will make darn sure he stays put and does not instant transmit behind me. K?" Goku nodded, and Vegeta began Golagon Fire. This caught Rasmas off of guard and he was hit by the barrage of power balls. Goku tried to watch really carefully as Rasmas was repeatidly hit by the attack. A couple of times he thought he lost him but he was always still there to Goku's releif. Vegeta was holding him off excellent. It did not look like Rasmas would be very well after Vegeta's Golagon Fire was through. Vegeta's arms went slower and slower until they stopped and he stopped fireing all together. Rasmas fell to the ground, with smoke rising off him. He hit with a thud and made a crater in the ground. Vegeta then powered up Big Bang and shot it at Rasmas's smoldering body. It exploded on him, and they heard Rasmas's raspy scream. It was really loud and sounded like he was in a lot of pain. "Nice one, Vegeta!!" Goku cheered. "That might have got him!!!" Vegeta held a hand up to Goku's face once again. "Hold up." He said. "I don't think he's dead. As a matter of fact I think he's-" A huge Spirit Bomb flew from out of the dust at them!! Vegeta and Goku had no time to defend themselves or anything, as they were both flung backwards with the force of the blast hitting them. Rasmas flew up in shambles from the ground and watched Vegeta and Goku both slam into the ground and slide a couple feet. Vegeta stopped sliding and found he was in awful pain. He used all his strength and pulled himself to a rather shaky sitting position. He whipped his head around for Goku. "Kakarott!!" He whispered/yelled. No answer. He looked up and saw that Rasmas was busy digging for a senzu bean, so he used this time to try to find Goku. He tried to fly, but decided to save his energy for he and Goku's special attack. So, he just crawled over the ground, ripping the knees of his clothes. He looked up and noticed Rasmas had found a senzu bean and was about to eat it. "Oh sh*t...." He said. He saw Rasmas was bringing it to his mouth.... Vegeta fired a small ki blast and knocked it out of his hand. Then he flew up and seized it. "NO!!!" Rasmas yelled, as Vegeta threw it into his mouth.  
  
He chewed it up and felt a lot better. He powered back up to SS1. He searched the ground for Goku breifly. Goku had probably pulled himself under a rock for protection. Now they could not do their special attack! "Kakarott!!" He called, in despair. Rasmas growled. "you @$$!!" He said. "I just go off for a short time and you get so much more powerful?! I'm gonna hafta kill you now while I can." Vegeta smirked. "Bring it on." He said. Rasmas launched at him, and Vegeta grabbed his hair and flung him to the ground. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....." Rasmas screamed. They were flying so high in the air that Rasmas had a long way to go. He crashed to the ground with a satisfiying boom. While Rasmas lay there, unconcious, Vegeta decided to find Goku THEN kill him. Vegeta flew back down. "Kakarott!!" He called. "If you can hear me, then do something! Groan? Whine? Do whatever!!!" Vegeta waited a little bit and then he saw Goku crawl out from behind a rock. He was in a sad state but still able to shakily walk over. "I don't think I can fight anymore..." He said. Vegeta groaned and looked over at Rasmas's unconcious body. "Hold on a second." He said. He tiptoed over to Rasmas's body. He was still breathing but laborly. He grimaced, then shot a hand down and grabbed the bag of senzu beans from being tied to Rasmas's tail. Vegeta then tiptoed back over to Goku. "O.K." He said. "Here." Goku reached in and grabbed a senzu bean. Then he ate it and went back to SS1. "So, what's the next plan?" Goku asked. Vegeta was in a stupor. "Hmm, I was thinking we could do kind of an overwhelme him thing. You know, like just keep on attacking and attacking so he can't attack us?" He said. Goku was staring blankly in front of him. "Kakarott?" Vegeta asked. Goku just stared. "KAKAROTT!! EARTH TO KAKAROTT!!!" He yelled. "COME IN KAKA *GURGLE*" Rasmas had ran up and booted Vegeta in the back, causing him to drop the senzu beans and go flying a couple feet. He hit a rock and hit the ground. "Oh Lord....." Goku muttered. He powered to SS2. Rasmas grabbed the senzu beans and tied them back up to his tail. This reminded Goku of something. A saiyan's weak point is his tail!!  
  
Vegeta got up and powered up to SS2. Rasmas began to attack, and Goku kept on trying to get the message across to Vegeta about his tail. Goku soon got irratated and powered up to SS3. "Kakarott!" said Vegeta. "I think we should do it now!!" He then had to dodge Rasmas as he lunged for him. Goku looked at Rasmas's tail and then looked back. Before he could think, he exposed his idea. "Vegeta!! I've got a better idea!!" He yelled, as Rasmas shot Kamehameha. Rasmas was inraged; so he might decide to go Super Saiyan. And that would be doom. But once they got a hold of his tail, he woulden't be able to do that. "O.K!!" Goku screamed, "You try to get behind him and grab his tail, then I'll launch Spirit Bombs at him!!" Vegeta acted like this was some big discovery. "That's right! His tail!!!" He said. He tried to fly behind Rasmas, who was being really catious now. Rasmas backflipped over Vegeta in midair and then went SS1. "Oh dear...." said Goku. He knew his plan probably woulden't work now, because Rasmas's speed had grown. But it still could if Vegeta could just get behind him! Vegeta kept grabbing for his tail, but his attempts were returned by Rasmas kicking or punching him. Goku decided he would hafta help Vegeta. "Hey Rasmas!!!" He called. Rasmas didn't look over because he knew that little trick. So Goku just launched a Kamehameha Wave and hit Rasmas. Rasmas was dazed and began to fall backwards. "Now, Vegeta!!!" Goku called. Vegeta zoomed under Rasmas and grabbed a hold of his tail. rasmas instantly reversed from SS1 to normal. Now they could barely sense any ki coming from him at all. "Yes!!" Goku chanted. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Start attacking!!" He said. Goku began to charge up a Spirit Bomb. Vegeta looked down and noticed Rasmas's eyes open and his leg twitch. "Hurry it up, Kakarott!! He's moving!!" Vegeta said. He tightened his grip on Rasmas's tail so he coulden't jerk away. Goku got the first Spirit Bomb powered up and shot it at Rasmas. Rasmas uttered a small scream as it hit him. The force of the blast was so much that Vegeta almost dropped Rasmas. "Again!!" He said. Rasmas looked discraceful now. He was also getting mad because Vegeta felt his ki flare up a little bit. "D@MN YOU!!" Rasmas yelled at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked. As Goku shot another Spirit Bomb. Vegeta hit Rasmas at the same time with a Galick Gun. THIS caused him to drop Rasmas. Rasmas went spiraling down and hit the ground with a smash. But Vegeta and Goku sensed his ki flare back up. "I hope this got him.." Goku muttered. They both looked down at Rasmas's body. He had left an indention in the ground where he had landed. "Kakarott, why don't you go down and...check im?" Vegeta asked. Goku looked at Vegeta like he was crazy. " What are you talking about? YOU go down there!!" Goku said. Vegeta snarled. "KAKAROTT!!" He said. "YOU CHICKEN SH*T!! JUST GO DOWN THERE AND CHECK HIS PULSE!!" Goku immedeantly ascended and walked over to Rasmas. He picked up his arm and felt his pulse. "Either it's going so slow I cant feel it, " He said, "Or He's dead." Vegeta wasen't so sure. "WELL, FEEL HIS HEART THEN!!" He yelled. Goku flipped him over. But when he did, he saw a smirk on Rasmas's face and this was the last thing he saw before he was blasted in the face and into the air. "KAKAROTT!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed, helplessly. He saw Goku fall into a pile of rocks and more rocks piled on top of him. Rasmas pulled himself to his feet and wrapped his tail back around his waist. He picked his senzu beans back up and ate one. I gotta get those senzu beans away from him. He thought. Rasmas launched himself at him, so Vegeta flew up and threw a power ball at him. Rasmas flew up really high into the air, and went back into a SS1. Then he began to use Kaoken. " SH*T!!!" Vegeta cursed. He used this time to power up himself. Rasmas was done using Kaoken, so Vegeta stopped powering up as well. He decided to take the chances and ignore the terrible flaw Golagon Fire had. It was the only attack he had that would guarantee Rasmas would not just simply move out of the way. He had to be hit at least once. So, Vegeta began shooting powerball after powerball. They began hitting Rasmas, dazing him so that he could not instant transmit. They hit him continueasly. As Vegeta shot the powerballs he looked down to see if Goku had crawled out from under the rocks. To his surprise, no. Goku must have been conked out or something was his guess. He soon stopped shooting the powerballs and saw that as he had been looking away Rasmas had slipped away from the blasts and was somewhere else. As Vegeta slowley turned around he got a surprise. Rasmas clasped his hands together and spiked Vegeta on the neck. He went sailing down and landed in the shallow end of the water, but just deep enough that his whole body was submerged. He sat up and saw Rasmas coming for him. "Oh SH*T!!!!" He yelled, as Rasmas kicked his head back down in the water. Then, he put a foot on Vegeta's back so he could not get up to get his head above the water. Vegeta knew the rules for this situation; you should not panic. So that's exactly what he did. He just sat there without putting up a struggle, praying to god that Goku might come out of his little spell and wake up. And then he might save him. Vegeta filled his mouth with water and spit it out, and did this process again because sometimes it helped people stay alive quicker. If Kakarott does not wake up I'm going to DIE!!! He thought. Soon, he realized he really needed a breath. He soon felt and heard his heart pounding, but he kept himself from taking a breath. Soon, before he could stop himself he accidently took a breath. He felt his lungs fill with water and then he fainted.  
  
* * * Rasmas felt on top of the world. He knew Vegeta had just taken a breath, so he took his foot off his back and left Vegeta in the water. He was feeling triumphant; He had just killed both of those pesky other saiyans. As he began to fly off, he sensed someone else coming. "What is this?!!" He asked himself, in his raspy voice. Soon, he saw someone coming. It was that one who he had attacked that day. It was Krillin! Krillin landed and saw Vegeta's body in the water. "OH GOD!!!" He screamed. Rasmas growled. " I won't kill you if you just go away." He said. Krillin grimaced. Then he got an idea. " O.K." He said. Deal." He acted as if he flew off but really just got kind of far away and lowered his ki. Rasmas looked around and took off. "That was easy..." He said to himself. Krillin saw him fly off and ran over to Vegeta's body in the water. He drug him by one leg up onto the shore. "Vegeta!!!" He said, shaking him. No response. He looked pale and dead, and Krillin hoped for the best. "Vegeta! Come on!!" He screamed. No response. He lowered his head down and began CPR. Still no response. We can't lose Vegeta. He thought. And where the heck is Goku? He began to push on Vegeta's chest. Soon, he saw water beginning to bubble up from the back of Vegeta's throat. "Yes!!" He chanted. "BREATH!!" Vegeta gave a heaving cough, and water shot from his throat. He coughed again, and more water came up. He started gasping for breath. He made heaving whooping noises as he inhaled the precious air and began to return to conciousness. "YES!!!" Krillin was saying. Vegeta's eyes fluttered open. He looked at the setting sun and realized someone had saved him. Then he saw Krillin. "Krillin..." He moaned, "What happened? Where's Rasmas...?" Krillin stopped chanting but was still breathing hard. "I found you in the water, nearly dead but I got you to come to again!!" He said. "And Rasmas left." Vegeta went to the sitting position. He was in a sad state but the color of his cheeks was coming back now. He no longer looked like a corpse. "We gotta go help Kakarott!!" He said, remembering. "I think he may have gotten crushed!" Vegeta led Krillin to the pile of rocks he saw Goku get buried under. He began lifting and throwing rocks, making Krillin hafta shrink back and cower to avoid being hit by one of them. He soon saw Goku's hand and he pulled Goku out of the rocks and threw him on the ground beside him. "Kakarott!!!!" He said. Goku was in a shameful state. He had abraisions and deep lacerations all about him. Krillin ran and got some water and poured it on his face, causing him to awaken. He saw Krillin. "KRILLIN!!" He yelled, happy. He sprung up and gave him a huge hug. "Uh.. hi." Krillin said. Goku pulled free of Krillin. "Wow, did you beat him, Vegeta?" Goku asked. Vegeta frowned. "Well, if you count almost being drowned beating him, than I guess I did." He said. Goku was amazed. "Krillin, bless you." He said. "Without you, we'd both probably be dead." Krillin nodded. "Yep. And I busted out of the hospital for you so you'd better be thanking me!!" He griped. It was getting dark outside. Vegeta shook the water out of his hair. "Well, because Rasmas thinks we're dead-" He began but Krillin inturrupted him. "I think he knows your alive. He just knocked you out and left to find the Dragonballs." Vegeta crossed his arms. "Well, as I was going to say before Krillin so rudely inturrupted me, is that we should go to my house and hit the hay for the night." He said. They all agreed and flew tworeds his house.  
  
When they landed in front of the Capsule Corporation, the lights were still on so that meant Mr. and Mrs. Breifs were still up. So he stepped inside followed by Goku and Krillin. What Vegeta saw when he walked in amazed him. He almost fell to the ground!! Because sitting on the couch between Mr and Mrs Breifs was BULMA!! Bulma looked over and saw Vegeta before he could respond. A huge smile crossed her face. "Vegeta!!" He screamed, and ran over. Vegeta gave her a huge hug. Krillin and Goku just watched, waiting for them to start making out. But they didn't they just kept hugging. They finally broke free. They exchanged a short kiss. " I thought you were going to be dead cause you were fighting Rasmas and all." Bulma said. Vegeta shrugged. "I'm an amazing guy." He said. Goku smiled. "Hey! Now you can make that Dragon Radar!!" He said. Bulma looked depressed after he said that. Vegeta had an arm around her waist, and his expression was getting pretty impatient with her delay to answer. "Why do you look sad? Can't you make the radar?" Vegeta asked, trying not to raise his voice. "No." said Bulma. "I can't. I just now realized that I don't think I can remember how, and plus I probably don't have the right tools or material!!" Vegeta, Goku and Krillin all got surprised expressions on their faces. "So, to sum it all up, we're screwed right?" Vegeta asked her. Bulma nodded. Goku stomped a foot and Krillin wailed up to the heavens. It seemed all hope was lost. 


	7. ch7

Chapter 7  
  
It was bedtime for the Z fighters. (At least the ones who could fight) They all knew they had a big day ahead of them. One that could decide the fate of the world. They HAD to defeat Rasmas by the next day, or all hope was lost and Rasmas would destroy the world!! As Vegeta got dressed for bed he got to thinking about something. Why had Rasmas left when they were still alive? If someone really had wanted to kill someone, then woulden't they have made sure that person were dead? He walked into his bedroom, where Bulma was already in bed. He decided to bring this up to her. "Bulma, how come Rasmas left me and Kakarott alive today?" He asked. Bulma put down her book. " I don't know. What do you mean by that? Did you almost, well, die?" She asked. Vegeta thought. "Well, I did come critically close to my lungs filling with water and my diying, and Kakarott was almost squished by a whole bunch of rocks." He said. "And Rasmas just LEFT us there. Like he has compassion for us or something." He was beginning to wonder if Rasmas had compassion. COULD he? He was a bloodthirsty saiyan yet Vegeta too had once thought that he was. But he haden't been, and he had decided to reverse sides. Vegeta climbed into bed beside Bulma. "Tomorrow, I think I'm going to go and see Trunks." He said. "I told him I'd sleep in his room with him that night but something came up and I didn't get to. He's probably worried." Bulma nodded. "I'll come see him too." She said, and picked her book back up.Vegeta just lay there, thinking. Should he bring this up to Kakarott or not? Maybe he could REASON with Rasmas. Impossible nearly. " I want to go to bed." said Vegeta. "If you don't mind. You can read if you want to." Bulma put the book down. It was a book of scary stories. REALLY something she needed to be reading in the current situation. She clicked off the lamp. They both bid their goodnights and went to sleep.  
  
Goku was sleeping on the bed of Trunks's room and Krillin was on a pallet in the floor. Goku and Krillin were thinking about Rasmas, too. Well, KIND OF. They were discussing how heroic Krillin had been. "Krillin, you deserve a reward!!!" Goku said. "A big shiny one! How did you know me and Vegeta were diying?" Krillin shrugged. "Oh, I didn't. I just decided to bust out of the hospital and saw Vegeta's body on the bottom of the shallow end of the lake."He said. Goku frowned. "Well, that sounds more like coincedence to me." He said. Krillin shrugged again. " Well, at least I was BRAVE and didn't decide to fight Rasmas. Then you would have gotten your guts crushed out your mouth and Vegeta would have drowned." He said. Goku just clicked off the lights. He was tired of hearing the same story from Krillin over and over again. As he was sleeping, he thought of something. He jumped up, accidently stepping on Krillin, and ran out to wake up Vegeta. Or so he thought. "Vegeta Vegeta VE-" He said, but when he stopped in front of their door he froze. Lets just say.. He heard the bedsprings. He thought if he should inturrupt Vegeta and Bulma. He stepped in another step. He still coulden't see them, but knew they were... you know. Then, he flipped on the light. But no action. Just sleeping. Then he saw Vegeta toss and turn and realized he had made mountains out of molehills. Bulma and Vegeta's eyes squinted open. "TURN OFF THE LIGHT!!!" Vegeta roared, and Goku obeyed. Goku walked over to Vegeta's bedside. "Vegeta?" He asked. Vegeta growled. "Can't it wait, Kakarott!!" He roared, making Bulma slap him. "Dont be so loud!!" She scolded. Vegeta sat up. "What?" He said, bossily. Goku gulped. "You didn't see Trunks that night." He said. Vegeta threw himself back down to the laying position. "I KNOW THAT KAKAROTT!!!" He screeched. "CAN YOU POSSIBLY BE ANY MORE ANNOYING??!!" Bulma rolled over really hard, making the bed squeak. "Sorry...." Vegeta said, shamefully. This wasen't a very welcome way to come home for her, he could tell. Goku walked out. "I was just saying is all........" He said. Vegeta rolled over and closed his eyes. He knew it would be a long time before he could get back to sleep.  
  
At like 1:00 AM in the morning, Vegeta was still rolling around in bed. Stupid Kakarott. If he haden't have come in here I woulden't be awake now. He thought. He soon rolled off the bed and hit the ground with a thump and surprised groan. Bulma mumbled something and rolled into the middle of the bed, so Vegeta decided to get up and take a sleeping pill or two. As he walked downstairs and into the kitchen, he noticed that the light fixture hanging above the kitchen table was on. It was the only one on, though. He walked over to the kitchen and saw Kakarott, munching on a sandwich. "Sit down, Vegeta." He said in a mysterious voice as he took a drink of his orange juice. Vegeta walked over slowley and sat down. " What? I'm just gonna take some sleeping pills, and then go back to bed so whadda you want?" He asked. Goku swallowed the last bite of his sandwhich. "Something has come to my attention." He said. "What if while we're all asleep, Rasmas is out and about trying to almost impossibly find Dragonballs?" Vegeta groaned. "*yawn* Kakarott, I don't want to talk about all this at night! Just shut up and quit trying to prove your're right and let me go take some sleeping pills." He said. He read the back of the bottle to make sure he didn't overdose. " If you don't wanna talk about THAT...." Goku began, " I have something you'd really want to talk about." He grabbed a magazine off the table and opened it. He showed Vegeta a picture of what looked like a city in rubble. Vegeta stared at it blankly. "See?" Goku asked. "While we're dicking around he's killing lots of innocent people." Vegeta swallowed 2 of the pills. "Well we need to sleep. They have no respect if we're doing all we can and they won't let us sleep." Vegeta rambled. Goku knew Vegeta was just saying this because he was tired and grouchy. "Just take your old pills and go back to bed." Goku said. "And why don't you take a MIDOL too." Vegeta growled. He knew there was more than one insult in that sentence. He just stomped back up to his room and turned the fan on. He pushed Bulma to her side on the bed and then he climbed in. Bulma had drooled all over his pillow. He soon dropped into a deep sleep, still thinking about the newspaper clip Goku had shown him.  
  
Rasmas threw a blast at yet another city without a Dragonball. He heard the screams and crys of the people who had snapped awake from deep slumber in just enough time to die. He knew it hurt but he had no compassion. Or did he? He was wondering this. He knew Vegeta wasen't dead, so why didn't he kill him all the way? He was thinking maybe it was because Vegeta and Goku were the only other saiyans and he would be all alone if he killed them. Yet they didn't act like saiyans. Instead of destroying all the helpless human beings, they defended them like they were their bodyguards or something. Rasmas flew away from the bare city and decided to try and look for more Dragonballs or people to kill. He still only had two. He did feel weird about what he had done earlier; he had spared those two's lives, but he had made a promise to himself. The first time he ever saw them again he would blow them to bits early in the fight and then look for his dragonballs. And once he did that he was ask for his wishes and destroy the universe.  
  
* * * At 8:00 AM, Vegeta and Bulma's alarm clock went off. Vegeta got up and got dressed to go and see Trunks. Bulma said she was going to try and get some work in then she would go see Trunks. Goku and Krillin were gonna try to come up with a new battleplan. "Before you go, I need to give you some supplies." said Goku. Vegeta was puzzled. "I'm just going to visit my son in the hospital, why would I need all of this stuff?" He asked. "Just in case Rasmas attacks you and you get stranded." Goku answered. "I packed some good stuff in there, no doubt. Lots of beer." He then laughed and Vegeta snarled. "Well, bye bye." He said. He walked over to Bulma and gave her a kiss, then he went and told Buu and Krillin bye. Then he flew out the door and was soon at the hospital. He asked for the number of Trunks's room and began to walk tworeds the pediatric ward. It was sad to watch all of these children so sick at such a young age. He shifted the bag and walked into Trunks's room. Trunks was watching some cartoon. "Hey Trunks." He said. Trunks looked up. "HI DADDY!!!" He screamed. Vegeta walked over and gave him a hug. Vegeta put the bag over on one of the chairs. " What are you watching?" He asked. On T.V. It looked like someone was in hysterics and was running. Vegeta had THOUGHT it was a cartoon but it was really a horror movie. "I'm watching the movie Halloween." Trunks said, gleefully. Vegeta immedeantly grabbed the remote and changed it to something else. It looked like a cartoony dolphin swimming around. He then felt around in the bag for a beer, and snatched one out. He began to gulp it down. He really needed it at the moment. "How have you been feeling?" He asked. Trunks, wiping some beer off his mouth with the back of his hand. Trunks shrugged. " Bored. And this show isn't helping. I want to watch that Halloween movie." He flipped it and Vegeta didn't try to stop him. He thought Jennifer Love Hewitt was hot. Vegeta looked around the room. There was not much to do in there, just an Atari (The world's most boring video game machine) and a few stupid movies. They had at least given him one good movie channel. With innapropriate material on it. "Sorry I didn't come into your room that one night. Something came up." Vegeta said. "Something really BAD came up." Trunks just took a drink and continued watching a woman get killed on the movie. Vegeta got the jist that Trunks was not paying any attention to him. Finally, he said, "Why don't you get Dende down here so he can heal me and I can fight with you?" Vegeta sighed and didn't want to break it to Trunks. "Well, Dende's dead. I forced him to heal Krillin out of the coma thing and it was such an effort that it killed him. Pretty funny." He said. Trunks didn't think it was so funny. "Now we have no way of healing with the senzu beans gone and Dende dead. I say it's not funny." He griped. Smart @$$. Vegeta coulden't help thinking. He took another long drawn out drink of the pee tasting beer. Vegeta sat there until Trunks went to sleep after the movie. He decided to leave and let Trunks sleep in peace, so he capped the beer (It was his 6th one by then) and threw it into the bag. Then he walked out of the hospital and began to fly.  
  
He was just flying around and enjoying the scenery when he began to sense Rasmas. Not only was Goku not there to help, Vegeta had just drunk 7 beers and would be seeing 3 of Rasmas! He was already swerving around as he was flying, so he certainly coulden't land a punch on Rasmas. He clutched the bag of survival stuff even harder, knowing he was probably going to need it soon. He sensed Rasmas getting closer and closer. Rasmas was probably waiting to crush Vegeta into a bloody pulp. Vegeta flew faster, as fast as he could. Maybe Rasmas would just decide he had better things to do and skip fighting with Vegeta? He soon grew into a panic and could not stop looking behind him. O.K. He thought. If he attacks, maybe I can get away or beat him up or something.... But I'm ALONE!! He was thinking very fast and frantically. Where could he run to that Rasmas could not get? He could sense Rasmas coming after him ever faster. Soon he would be in range to shoot a ki blast and that would be it. So Vegeta decided to turn around and face death. He went SS2 and waited for Rasmas to come. As soon as he sensed him close enough he fired a Galick Gun head on at him. When it exploded Vegeta knew it had hit Rasmas.  
  
But it had not. Rasmas had shot a powerball and it had exploded against that. Then he came flying up and began punching and kicking at Vegeta. Vegeta tried to swing back but his coordination was so screwed up from the beers that he was just hitting air. He felt each one of Rasmas's blows hit him in somewhere where it could be critical; once he hit him in that...place and he thought he was going to cry. Then Rasmas hit him with a high kick with such force that it bucked Vegeta's head back, giving him bad whiplash, and he went flipping through the air and landed on top of a hard rocky ledge. He had dropped the bag somewhere; but that wasen't what he was worried about now. He heard his back pop in a thousand places. Rasmas then came flying at him and started shooting powerballs at Vegeta from a close range above. Vegeta tried to hold up his hand in order to produce a blast but the powerballs were hitting him so hard and so strong that his hand was plastered to the rocky ledge. Soon Rasmas stopped shooting. Vegeta just lay there in excruciating pain. Vegeta then gathered up enough energy to shoot off into the sky in shambles. He hovered really high above Rasmas and began to charge up Final Flash. Before Rasmas could think he aimed and fired. He thought it was not going to hit but to his surprise it hit Rasmas dead on. Even though he was halfway drunk he was still able to hit! He heard Rasmas dully scream as the blast exploded against hit flesh. Vegeta just sat there, humoring Rasmas's pain. Then he went down and began to kick and punch him and Rasmas had done HIM earlier before.Some of them missed but most of them were hitting. Rasmas was so surprised and in pain that he could not set his guard up and defend. When Rasmas was wallowing in the events that had just took place, Vegeta began Golagon Fire. This took Rasmas entirely by surprise also. Vegeta moved his hands faster and faster, enjoying every bit of Rasmas's raspy screams. When Vegeta was done Rasmas looked even worse than Vegeta himself did. Then Vegeta decided to finish up the fight for then. He waved his hand and sent Rasmas slamming really hard into the same rocky ledge Vegeta had left his own blood on earlier. But Rasmas left much more than Vegeta did.  
  
Vegeta reversed back to a normal saiyan and began trying to fly back to the Capsule Corporation. It wasen't long before he started to sense Rasmas coming for him again. This time his ki was flared up because he was angry. "Gosh DARNIT!!!" He cursed. "He's like my shadow or something!!" He decided against going back to the Capsule Corporation so that Rasmas woulden't attack Bulma again or anything. So he did a sharp turn and started up to what he thought would be the best place to hide from Rasmas; The hyperbolic time chamber. Rasmas might attack Picollo but Vegeta was sure nobody would care; except Dende WOULD have. The lookout was coming into sight and Rasmas was gaining speed on Vegeta. Then Vegeta remembered; THE BAG WITH HIS BEER IN IT!!! He began to fly down and search the ground for the blue- black bag. He soon came upon it and grabbed it. The glass beer bottles clanked together as he flew off as fast as he could go. He began going up to the lookout again watching behind him all the while to make sure Rasmas didn't shoot an unexpected Ki Blast right at him. He soon caught sight of the lookout but Rasmas was still following him. Did Rasmas know about the hyperbolic time chamber or not and would he follow him in if he went? Vegeta just decided to take the chances and he flew upon the lookout and tworeds the time chamber. Picollo saw Vegeta dart past and wondered why; but then he saw Rasmas dart past too. He realized Vegeta was being chased by Rasmas and was running to the time chamber. "Vegeta!" He called, but Vegeta just went inside the time chamber. Rasmas, to Picollo's surprise, followed!! Picollo didn't know what to think. What if the door got destroyed again? It had happened once before when he and Gotenks were in it, but they had managed to bust out. If Rasmas or Vegeta either one destroyed the door then Vegeta would be stuck inside with Rasmas!! He then realized that Vegeta had done a good thing because now Rasmas was not in the right position to destroy the world. He coulden't inside the time chamber. But he hoped Vegeta's sensitive side showed and he and Rasmas might be able to work something out!  
  
Vegeta found he would just have to fight to stay safe. At least the world was safe for the moment. He dropped the bag on the ground and got into a battle pose. He went to SS2. Rasmas went to Super Saiyan and began throwing kicks and punches at Vegeta. For a minute Vegeta was missing; but then he began to block every single blow Rasmas shot out at him. Vegeta grabbed Rasmas by the hair and threw him like 20 feet away. Rasmas landed with a thud but quickly pulled himself to his feet and began shooting powerballs at Vegeta. Vegeta had to do what looked like a dance; but he avoided every one. Rasmas didn't seem to be throwing out his full effort. He soon dropped to his hands and knees, panting. Vegeta held out his hand so he could Ki blast Rasmas to bits. But then he started thinking; why not try to reason with Rasmas while he was too weak to fight back? Vegeta walked slowely over to Rasmas watching his feet to make sure Rasmas didn't lash out and grab one of them. Vegeta flared up his ki just a little to throw the fear of god into him. Rasmas looked up. "Go ahead , do it. I won't die." He said, and laughed. Vegeta made a cocky smirk. "Oh, really?" He said. "I think you would if I put everything I've got into it." He said. He gave a fake smile to make Rasmas madder. After a while, Rasmas finally answered, " I know you woulden't. The Prince of all Saiyans would never make a stupid move like that." Vegeta's fake smile turned into a frown. "You know, your being a sycophant will not make me decided any differently." He said. "I hafta kill you for what you did to my wife, my son, my friends... Or at least I hafta make you suffer. I think that would actually be better." He lashed his hand down with great speed and grabbed ahold of Rasmas's tail. Rasmas dropped from his knees and lay flat on the ground. He reversed back to a normal saiyan. "When I am grabbing your tail you cannot even muster up a weak powerball. I could just sit here, holding your tail until you decide to tell me where you hid the Dragonballs you found. Or, even worse, I could start to tear it off- SLOWLEY!!" Vegeta said. He gave it a small yank just to show Rasmas who was boss. Rasmas gave a groan. "O.K!!!" He said in the loudest voice he could make, "They're hidden... up on Korin's tower where I killed those two guys. They should be like.. in a bag or something by that spring." He said. Vegeta coulden't help thinking this sounded like a dumb place to hide something but it was pretty smart. After all, Rasmas must have known Vegeta and Goku had already looked for survivors up there. "OK." Vegeta said, and let go of Rasmas's tail. He grabbed the duffel bag and He began walking tworeds the door. He was almost there when he heard Rasmas get up. He turned around in time just to see Rasmas shoot a ki blast. It hit him terribly hard in the back. He went flying and hit the small set of stairs. Vegeta pulled himself to his feet. He launched himself at Rasmas. But when Rasmas just stood there like nothing was happening Vegeta knew something was gonna happen. But it was too late. Rasmas grabbed Vegeta by the hair and flung him over his shoulder. He went flying backwards. When Vegeta started to land, he got on his hands and knees and skidded to a stop. He blew on his hands, which where covered with several painful abraisions. But before he could look up Rasmas was coming at him yet again. Vegeta gritted his teeth and waited for a burst of pain. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes, which had been tightly closed. Rasmas was staring down at him. Vegeta was frozen in place. He knew if he tried to move Rasmas would explode his head. "Did you REALLY think I'd tell you where I hid the Dragonballs for real?" He rasped. Vegeta stared at Rasmas's shoes. If he could just lash out a hand fast enough then perhaps he could trip Rasmas and begin to beat him up? Vegeta breathed hard, then he snapped. "For a second, but I DID have a pretty good idea you were faking it." Rasmas frowned. " Well, you're gonna die now. I never thought I'd actually overthrow the Prince of all Saiyans." He remarked. Vegeta sensed him beginning to charge up a Kamehameha Wave. Vegeta smirked. " Oh really!!" He said, and he did a ground kick at Rasmas's foot. It made Rasmas trip, then Vegeta grabbed him by the leg and stood up. He threw him really far away. "Who's mocking me know, huh??!!!" He yelled at him.Rasmas went tumbling and finally stopped. Rasmas looked to be in shambles. "You seem to be forgetting... I have senzu beans..." He said, in a labored voice. Then he ate one. Vegeta stared loathingly at the little brown bag. He watched Rasmas attach it back. Ill hafta destroy them. He thought. He shot a Galick Gun at the bag on Rasmas's tail, hitting Rasmas too in the process. Rasmas avoided it though. He flew up. Vegeta decided he could try to maybe fling the bag off of Rasmas but It would be hard to fling that without flinging Rasmas. He decided against that idea. While he was searching his mind, he never thought about how worried his family might get.  
  
Trunks snapped awake. He looked around the room. Where'd dad go to? He thought. Then it occured to him that he had been asleep and Vegeta had probably left so he would not wake him up. But he knew something was not right. Woulden't he be able to sense his dad if he was on earth? And he coulden't sense Rasmas, either. Oh no. He thought. Dad could be hiding his ki, but not unless it was for a good reason. And Rasmas might be hiding his ki, too. So that means something must be wrong with Daddy!! Maybe Rasmas was chasing Vegeta or something? Then something hit him. Maybe because he was hurt his sensing power was not working at full potential and he might not be able to sense people that are really far away. He was relived because that could be the case. But he was still worried. He began to think over the thought of busting out of the hospital. His bones were not healed yet but maybe he would hafta deal with the pain. And his shattered leg... He could just fly everywhere or just walk and bear the pain. And his fractured arm... he thought he could bear that. He had already had his splein removed. But then again he still didn't feel too well time to time. What if while he was in an important fight, he buckled over and Rasmas killed him? Trunks decided this would be rare, but then again everyone was still talking about the two hospital runaways they had lately. What would they make of 3?  
  
* * * After a while Trunks got even more worried about his dad. He decided to call his mom and ask her if Vegeta had maybe gotten home yet. So he called a nurse and asked for a phone. She let him use her cell phone. He dialed up his house's number. It rang about 3 times and then Bulma picked up. "Mom?" Trunks asked. "TRUNKS!!" Bulma yelled into the phone. "Hi, honey!! How are you doing?" Trunks was trying to decide on how to answer this question. He decided not to put any extra worries on her hands, after all she had just gotten out of the hospital the day before. "I'm doing just fine." He said. Then he decided to bring up Vegeta. "Is daddy home yet?" He asked. "No, why?" Bulma asked. "I thought he'd visit with you for about 2 hours!!" Trunks gasped. Vegeta wasen't home yet! He gulped and said, "I fell asleep and he left about 2 hours ago I guess. And he's not home yet and I can't sense him.. I think something bad might have happened." The nurse that was standing by was making weird faces about what he was saying. Bulma was quiet for a long time. "I think your father is just fine." She said in a shaky voice. "He's probably coming home right now." There was a long silence between the two. "I think I might hafta go and find him." said Trunks. "DONT YOU THINK ABOUT FLYING OUT OF THAT HOSPITAL, YOUNG MAN!!" Bulma screeched right into his ear. Trunks had to hold the phone a ways from his ear to bear hearing the loud screeching. Trunks decided to take things into his own hands. "Why shoulden't I? I want to go and help Daddy, not just watch him die! He needs all the help he can get." He said. He heard a loud clanking noise in the background. Then he heard Goku's retarded sounding scream. "I hafta go." Bulma sighed. "Stupid Goku just dropped my favorite vase! Bye!" She said, and hung up. Trunks coulden't beleive his own mother had hung up on him over a VASE. Trunks folded up the cell phone and gave it back to the nurse. Then when she walked out, he decided to burst out of the hospital and go find Vegeta. He lookd at the needles in his arms. He decided to pull em out. He pulled the white tape off his arm and it left stickys. He then clasped his hand around the needles and yanked. The needle didn't come out, but pain ran up his arm. He decided on a better idea. He called the same nurse back into the room. He acted like the I.V. was doing wrong. When she came over, he grabbed her.  
  
"If you don't take out these needles and things I'm gonna blow your head off." He said, charging up a powerball. The woman took one look at the powerball and began to undo the needles. "That's better." said Trunks, and dissipated the powerball. She took them all out and ran to get a doctor. And while she did this Trunks busted and removed the casts on his arm and leg. Both the broken extremities were swollen and bruised. They were colored pitch black and dark purple. He then sat up jumped out of bed. It felt weird standing up for the first time in at least a week. He then busted through the roof and began to fly tworeds Capsule Corporation.  
  
Goku and Krillin were not doing so well with their battleplans. "God, where IS he?" Goku asked. "This isn't like Vegeta! In a situation like this he usually comes straight home to rule things out!!" Krillin shrugged. "He may be screwing around." He said. "Let's just make up a battleplan and if he doesen't like it he can just go and get layed." Goku picked his pencil back up. "Me and Vegeta had this great plan." He said. " You know how we do that one attack together, and it's pretty powerful? We decided to do that on him, but we never got a chance." Krillin nodded. "But Vegeta isn't HERE now." He said. "Maybe he decided to run away or something or commeted suicide again." Goku shook his head. "Vegeta would never do that again!!" He said. Krillin just kept scribbling things down on his paper. Goku was getting even more worried about Vegeta than BULMA was. And BULMA was in her room calling every company and store in West City!! Maybe Vegeta had had an unfortunate encounter with Rasmas and was slottered? It was just as he was thinking about this that someone burst in through the roof. Bulma fastly walked into the living room to see who it was,and it was TRUNKS!! "TRUNKS!!!" She yelled. "What did I tell you about breaking out of that hospital!!" Trunks just acted like she wasen't there. "Krillin! Goku!!" He said. Krillin and Goku walked in, too. "Trunks?" Goku asked. "Last time I checked weren't you like.. in the hospital?" Trunks nodded. "Yes, but I've gotta find and help daddy!" He said. "I just needed to stop by here to ask you guys if you might have an idea of where he might be?" Bulma frowned. "NO. We DON'T know where he is. I'll bet he's out screwing around and partiying and stuff." She said. She wasen't very happy. "Trunks, your dad woulden't WANT you to bust out of the hospital! He would want you to stay in there to be healthy, even if he WAS about to die!!" Krillin said. " You should just go back to the hospital and stay put until you're well again." Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna listen to you. I'm gonna go and find him and HELP him, unlike you chickens who will just sit around and POUT." He growled. Goku was sad. "We'll go looking after we're done here." said Krillin. "We're trying to come up with something to beat Rasmas. Then, we can go and find Vegeta and rule our plan out." Trunks just stood there a minute. "Well, OK. But I'm gonna go ahead and go." He said. Before anyone could stop him, he flew through the same hole he had busted and went to find Vegeta. 


	8. ch8

Chapter 8  
  
Vegeta was EXHAUSTED. He had been trying a million different things to fry the senzu beans off of Rasmas but nothing was working.Rasmas would dodge every ki blast. But he found he was making just a little bit of progress because Rasmas was getting just as tired. His Ki blasts weren't as carefully aimed. But, he was still strongly in Super Saiyan and had gone up to Kaoken times 4! Vegeta thought he was gonna clapse just trying to block all the punches Rasmas shot out at him. Rasmas flew up and was shooting lots of powerballs at Vegeta, who was just barely avoiding every one. One of the powerballs had skimmed his arm and one had hit him dead on, making him hafta roll out of the way of ANOTHER one. Finally he had gotten so mad he had launched a killer Big Bang at Rasmas but, you guessed it, he avoided it. Rasmas was winning by a longshot. He gritted his teeth and pulled himself back up when Rasmas got tired of shooting at him. "You're a PUSHOVER!!" Rasmas laughed. "You can't even barely dodge my weak little powerballs!!" Vegeta gritted his teeth so that he could hear them grind. "Oh REALLY?!!!" He screamed, and launched a feirce Galick Gun at Rasmas. It took Rasmas by surprise and it hit him, making him fall smouldering to the hard floor. Vegeta just stood there laughing at him. He was so mad that he could not win that he was acting like a kid. Rasmas was now humiliated because he had been making fun of him and then Vegeta had knocked him on his @$$. Vegeta then ran over and began STOMPING on Rasmas. He was jumping up and down, and stomping with all of his might. He was laughing as he was doing it, too. Rasmas was screaming and making choked gurgles as Vegeta attempted to crush his throat. "DIE!! DIE!! DIE!!" Vegeta yelled, jumping up and down. He then flew up really fast, and came down even faster. He jammed his foot in Rasmas's chest. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Was all Rasmas could do. Vegeta didn't notice Rasmas was uncurling his tail while he was jumping up and down in his rampage. He was having way too much fun doing it. He felt Rasmas wrap his tail around his leg and then he felt himself be tripped and jerked off Rasmas. "SH*TTTTTTTT!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed, as he was flung forcefully like....50 feet away. Rasmas then ran over really fast and began stomping on VEGETA. Vegeta grabbed Rasmas's leg and BIT it as hard as he could. Rasmas screamed and Vegeta could taste saiyan blood flowing into his mouth. He kind of missed that taste. Vegeta bit until he felt his mouth hit bone. Then, he brought his legs up and kicked Rasmas in the lower back. Rasmas went sailing off of Vegeta, and Vegeta began to wipe Rasmas's blood off his mouth. Rasmas just lay there with a puddle of blood surrounding his leg. Vegeta began to walk slowley over to finish the job SLOWLEY and painfully. Rasmas opened his eyes and saw Vegeta walking over. "Please dont crush my throat!!" Rasmas said. Vegeta reached down. Rasmas thought he was gonna grab his leg or something, but instead he grabbed the bag of senzu beans. He opened the drawstring bag and emptied each and every one in his mouth, and chewed. He then threw the little bag away. Rasmas just glanced in awe. "Overthrew the Prince of all SAIYANS, did you?" Vegeta asked, with a chuckle. He wanted to take advantage of the situation. Rasmas sat there a minute, then started to laugh himself. Vegeta stared at him in a stupor. " Oh, but I DID!!" Rasmas screeched. Vegeta stared at him, a puzzled look on his face. "What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked. Rasmas stopped laughing. "You know why I wasen't killed when Freiza destroyed your planet?" He asked. "I'm listening." Came Vegeta's reply. "Because I was on that ship with Freiza and you!!" He said. " I helped Freiza out!! And you know about your dad, the King? I was there when he died!! As a matter of fact, I put the finishing blow on him!!!" Vegeta just stood there, looking at Rasmas who was hysterical on the floor. That's why he thought this guy was familiar! He was there when Freiza...... Vegeta felt a tear roll down his cheek. He felt rage boil up inside of him. He didn't know if he was sad or angry. He guessed both. He clenched his fists and looked at the man on the floor, the exact equivalent of a worm in his eyes. More of his tears hit the floor. Then, he began to cry, and the words he said turned out shaky and cracked. "YOU B*ST*RD!!"He yelled. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IN THE WORST POSSIBLE WAY!!!! YOU KILLED MY DAD BUT NO, YOU COULDEN'T STOP THERE!! YOU HAD TO HURT MY WIFE, SON, AND UNBORN CHILD, TOO!!!" Vegeta was so p*ss*d that he felt himself reach SS2. Rasmas had by now pulled himself up to his feet, with his bad leg dragging behind him. Vegeta flew up into the air and spread his hands. Then he brought them together and shouted, 'FINAL FLASH!!' The huge blast flew from his hands and he heard Rasmas's miserable scream. He laughed at it. Rasmas was laying on the floor, and Vegeta was laughing at his pain. "How do you like that, huh?" Vegeta asked. "How would you like it if I killed YOU! and how would YOU like it if I hurt your family....WAIT! You don't have a family because you're much too UGLY!!!" Rasmas was mad. The bite on his leg was looking very bad and it woulden't stop bleeding. He tried to scoot to his feet but Vegeta decked him across his face. "What kind of SICKO kills an unborn baby, and hurts a pregnant woman?" Vegeta started up again. He was having so much fun just watching Rasmas cringe with fear of being slugged again. Vegeta kicked him in the ribs. "You deserve to BURN and ROT in H*LL!!!" He yelled, kicking even more. A combination of blood and spit flew out of Rasmas's mouth. Vegeta watched Rasmas lay on the ground looking helpless. Kakarott shows mercy. Came to his head. But he shook it out. He grabbed Rasmas by the leg and spun him really hard and threw him. Rasmas screamed as he flew 50 feet away and skidded to a stop, with blood trailing behind him. "Oh! I didn't know you had type O blood!!" Vegeta said, trying to make a joke. Then he ran over and booted him 3 feet away. It looked funny to him. "PLEASE!!!" Rasmas yelled. "Show me mercy!! AHH!!" He coughed up more blood. Vegeta acted like he was thinking. "Hmm... NO!!" He yelled. "No NO NOO!!" He then ran up and kicked and slugged him even more.  
  
Trunks was still flying around trying to sense Vegeta. "Dad!!!" He was calling. He had gotten no answers on any of his attempts to summon him. He soon decided to land somewhere and rest for awhile. So, he landed on a rocky cliff and sat, and leaned his head on his hands. Where could he be? He kept thinking. He was ruling out every possible explanation when something hit him. Nobody can sense you once you're inside the hyperbolic time chamber!! But why would Vegeta go there? He liked to train yes, but the world was at stake! And he would have told Bulma so they could have a decent farewell? Trunks grabbed a rock and threw it. He watched it sail down and hit the ground. He decided he would go and ask Picollo after he was done resting. But soon he got even more agitated at the fact that Vegeta could be dead inside the time chamber that he just blasted off and began to fly. * * * Soon he began to see the lookout in his view. He went just a little bit faster with exitement. Maybe his daddy was just in there to have a nice bit of time with himself? He realized that didn't sound right. He finally managed to place his feet on the tiles of the lookout. He saw Picollo looking scared and dazed at the same time. He was sniffing what looked like a flower. "P-Picollo?" He asked. Picollo looked up. He was-SMILING??!! Trunks looked at him strangely. "Hey, did you see my dad drop by and go into the time chamber anytime soon?" He asked. Picollo kept on sniffing the flower. Trunks waited about 30 seconds for an answer. "HELLO??!!" He yelled again. Picollo's head whipped in Trunks's direction. "OH? What?" He asked. "DID YOU SEE MY DADDY PASS BY ANYTIME TODAY??!!!" Trunks asked, slower but louder. Picollo hesitated and Trunks was about to yell at him again when Picollo answered, "OH, yes I did. He looked awfully rushed, and scared." He said. He threw the flower down and stood up. "Any clues as to WHY he looked rushed?" Trunks asked. Picollo thought a little bit. "Oh YEAH!!" He finally said. "He was being chased by RASMAS!! They both went inside the hyperbolic time chamber, to fight I guess." Trunks's mouth gaped open. "Oh no!! Picollo, you IDIOT!! If Rasmas destroys the door to the time chamber than he and my dad will be stuck in there forever!! It almost happened to me and Goten once but we managed to get out by screaming really loud.Remember? Im not sure Dad can scream that loud though." He said. Picollo just stared. "Do you think I should go in?" Trunks asked. Picollo shrugged. "Maybe you should tell BULMA first?" He suggested. Trunks thought and then shook his head. "She'd just have a heart attack and say NO." He protested. Picollo nodded. "You know, If we lose Vegeta we're pretty much screwed...." Picollo then muttered. Trunks nodded. "I agree." He said. He looked at the time chamber again. "If I DID go in, I might need some supplies or something." He said. "There's food in there." Picollo countered. Trunks nodded and remembered. Trunks still thought about going in there to help Vegeta. Vegeta might want Trunks to stay out to be safe but this was a matter of life and death here!! "I think I'm gonna go in and help Daddy out." He said. Picollo looked down at him but said nothing. "If mommy gets worried, Picollo, tell her where I am." He said. Picollo nodded. Trunks walked tworeds the time chamber.  
  
While all this was happening Vegeta had a pretty good hold on Rasmas. Rasmas was pretty beat up but his will to fight was not yet gone. He would shoot a ki blast or slug Vegeta across the face whenever he got the urge. Right now Rasmas was flying in the air, exhausted. He looked like he was going to fall down any minute. Vegeta was still mocking him and making fun of him, making Rasmas madder and madder by the second. Vegeta kept on shooting ki blast after ki blast at him and each one hit him. With every time he was hit came a horrifiying squeal of excruciating pain. "That HURTS, doesen't it??!!!" Vegeta laughed. "Well, how you you think my dad felt?" He kept on nailing him with ki blasts. But he didn't know that Rasmas had a sinister plan up his sleeve. Rasmas was just waiting for the right moment to put it into action and the time was about to be right. After a while Vegeta tried to shoot a strong ki blast but it came out just a weak stream and dissolved before it even hit Rasmas. "Sh*t!!" He screamed. Rasmas began to laugh, horrible peals of laughter. "Your such an idiot!!" He screamed. "Any SAIYAN would know not to shoot ki blasts continuasly!!HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Vegeta made a pitiful face. "Oh god.." He said. He started to do the only thing he could think of...RUN!! Rasmas began to shoot powerballs after him as he ran aimlessly around the time chamber. Then Vegeta saw the door about 100 feet away. "IVE GOTTA MAKE IT!!" He screamed, and began to run tworeds the time chamber. The powerballs landed just a few inches from his feet. He was about 20 feet away when something happened. Trunks came into the time chamber!! "SH*T!!" Vegeta screamed, and skidded to a stop just long enough to grab Trunks. He then began to run again, but he had missed the door. He was now running in another direction and if he turned around a powerball might get him. Trunks just let Vegeta carry him away, a puzzled look on his face. Soon Rasmas got tired and paused a little bit. "Son!!" Vegeta said, "Hurry! Shoot a ki blast at him!!" Trunks just stared for a second, then shot a ki blast at Rasmas. Rasmas fell unconcious to the ground. Vegeta wiped a whole bunch of sweat off of his forehead. "WHAT do you think you're DOING!!" He screamed at Trunks. Trunks cringed. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL!!" Vegeta roared. Trunks just shrunk back and decided Vegeta had all the reason in the world to be mad, after all Trunks had blocked Vegeta from making a perfect escape and trapping Rasmas inside the time chamber forever. Trunks pointed tworeds Rasmas. "At least I knocked him unconcious before he shot you." He said. Vegeta looked back at Rasmas. "I guess that's true." He said, and shrugged. "OK. Let's get out of here." Vegeta grabbed his little blue duffle bag and they began to walk tworeds the door of the time chamber. But as they were walking something strange happened. They were about 7 feet in front of the door when a ki blast flew out of nowhere and hit the door!! As the smoke cleared they saw the door was now left in a rubble. "NNNNNOOOOOO!!" Vegeta yelled. Not AGAIN!! Trunks was thinking. Vegeta whirled around and saw Rasmas was now sitting up with a triumphant smile on his face. "YOU IDIOT!!" Vegeta yelled. "Now we're stuck in here for ETERNITY!!!" Rasmas was just sitting there laughing. "Good. Gives me a better chance on KILLING you." He said. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Not If I kill YOU first!!" Vegeta said, and he flew over and started to punch and kick him. Trunks just watched Vegeta make trash of Rasmas. Rasmas just sat there taking the blows because he was too tired to defend himself. Vegeta began to jump up and down all over Rasmas and stomp on his throat, and Rasmas began to cough up blood. Trunks just watched somemore. Vegeta gave Rasmas a HUGE kick in the ribs and then turned to Trunks. "DONT JUST STAND THERE HELP ME OUT!!" He said, not intending to yell. Trunks ran over and began to stomp on him too. Soon Vegeta had gotten his rage out and was tired. But as soon as they both stopped Rasmas grabbed both of them by the leg and threw them off. He then pulled himself to his feet, in shambles. Vegeta skidded to a stop on the floor, and Trunks stopped because he slid into Vegeta. "Owwwwww!!" Trunks yelled. Vegeta felt like slapping the crap out of him because he was in there where he could be killed. "Daddy I'm in pain!!" Trunks screeched. Vegeta pulled himself to his feet the helped Trunks up. "O.K..." Vegeta said. "We need a plan and fast. Rasmas obviously isn't going to go down to easily." Rasmas was trying to keep his balance and not fall because he had to drag one leg on the ground because of when Vegeta bit him. Vegeta was starting to charge up a Galick Gun when Rasmas just shot a Kamehameha Wave out of nowhere and nailed him. Vegeta went hurdiling backwards, screaming all the way. "DADDY!!" Trunks screamed. Rasmas was trying to charge up a Kamehameha for Trunks, too, but Trunks launched himself at Rasmas. Vegeta managed to pull his head up enough to watch what Trunks was doing. If he gets into hot water, I'll go and help him. He thought. Trunks started to punch and kick at Rasmas but he blocked each and every one. Trunks started to go faster and harder.( Sorry if that doesen't sound right...) Rasmas still blocked each one with almost no effort at all. Vegeta got ready to hafta spring up and help Trunks out. Rasmas soon got tired of just blocking every blow and threw a punch at Trunks. It got him right in the face and he went flipping backwards. Vegeta tried to spring up but heard something crack inside him. A sharp pain ran through his wrist. Trunks slid into Vegeta yet again. "Get up and fight!!" Vegeta shouted, and pushed Trunks away. Trunks pulled himself to his feet. He knew Vegeta was just being mean to him right now to make him angry so he would fight stronger. Trunks launched himself at Rasmas again. Vegeta just watched them exchange kicks and punches. Trunks was getting beat and battered. Vegeta began the slow process of raising himself to his feet, which was very painful. He had burns and abrasions on every limb. Trunks was screaming bloody murder as he got the stuffing beat out of him and Vegeta was in no position to help, to sum it all up. Rasmas then threw Trunks on the ground and began to stomp and jump on him, like Vegeta had done to Rasmas eariler. "Daddy! A little HELP here!!" He yelled, as Rasmas started trying to crush his chest, ribs or throat. "Hang on a second...." Vegeta said, and wrenched himself up on his arms in a seal- like position. He managed to pull his legs beneath him and sit in the crawling position. Then he pulled himself to his feet, but wavered and fell on his @$$. "It's no use! I can't get on my feet!!" He growled. Trunks squealed. "WELL TRY HARDER!!!" he hissed. Vegeta growled at the fact that his own son was doing the yelling and started trying to get to his feet again. Rasmas glanced over and saw him trying, making Vegeta try and rush. So he kept trying to pull himself to his feet but kept falling on his @$$. At least it got Rasmas off of Trunks, though, who was bloodied up and didn't look too well. But he was still good and concious. Vegeta saw Rasmas walking over to him. "No.. NO NO NO!!" He yelled. He tried one more time to get to his feet. When that didn't work he started crawling as fast as he could away. Rasmas was trying his best not to laugh.  
  
"Dad, what are you DOING?" Trunks asked. Vegeta kept crawling. "Praying I can avoid ki blasts like this!" He shouted. Rasmas grabbed Vegeta's foot. "Oh no..." Vegeta said. He whirled around and began to punch as hard as he could at the hand holding his foot. Rasmas took Vegeta's leg and wrenched it. Vegeta yelped. "You better hope that didn't just break my-" He began, as Rasmas shut him up with another ki blast. He went rolling and skidded to a stop. This time he could not feel his legs and was in even more pain. Rasmas then began to walk tworeds Trunks. "No!!" Vegeta said, "No No NO!! Please don't kill him!! He's just... just a child!! Spare him, PLEASE!!" Rasmas whipped his head around tworeds Vegeta. Vegeta cringed as if Rasmas's glare was a dagger or something. Rasmas still walked tworeds Trunks, who was panicking on the ground. Rasmas went over to the little table to eat on and grabbed a cutting knife. Vegeta and Trunks both gaped. "If either one of you CRINGES, even MOVES A FINGER, this knife will be in your chest." He said. Vegeta and Trunks both lay very still. Trunks mouthed the words, 'Dad, what do we do?' To Vegeta and Vegeta whispered, 'Just do what he asks for the time being!!' "O.K. I'll spare both your lives if you tell me what I ask of you." Rasmas said. He moved over to Vegeta. Vegeta looked and saw that Rasmas's feet were in tripping range. But if he tripped Rasmas, he thought he might end up feeling a steel blade in his stomach. So he just lay still. "O.K, VEGETA." He said, bending down and placing the blade just a centimeter from his neck, " Who is the woman that makes the so called, DRAGON RADAR that you and your little friend Kakarott tried to use against me?" Vegeta gulped, and silent tears were running down Trunks's face. Vegeta did a secret thumbs up at Trunks to tell him it was gonna be OK. "She's at my house, probley. The Capsule Corp, you know?" He said. He saw Trunks's eyes widen out of the corner of his own eyes. " But you'll never ever be able to get out of this time chamber. You have to SCREAM as loud as you can to get out..." Rasmas got up. Trunks was gaping because Vegeta had just told him how to get out. As Rasmas began to scream his head off, Vegeta pulled himself to his feet and kicked him far away. He then ran over and helped Trunks up. He picked up the knife Rasmas had dropped and cracked it in two. Then he stomped on it. "He cant use THIS anymore!!" He said, and jumped up and down on it. Rasmas was stunned. "Geez, how stupid ARE you?" Vegeta asked. Rasmas growled at this little comment and lunged himself at Vegeta. Vegeta used a ki blast and shot him away. It was most of all the energy he had left in him. Trunks then ran over and started to boot Rasmas every which direction. Vegeta watched. Rasmas was doing agonizing screams. "Don't make him scream TOO much!! We dont want him breaking out!!" Vegeta griped. Trunks still punched harder and harder. Vegeta grabbed a beer out of the duffel bag and watched Rasmas get beat up. But when Rasmas's ki blast hit the beer out of his hand, he was P*SS*D. "B*ST*RD!!!" He yelled, and shot such a powerful Ki blast at him that it knocked him unconcious. He then walked over. He knew he would need Rasmas's help to get out so there was no use killing him. "OK..." Vegeta said, grabbing a peice of jagged glass from the broken bottle, "Whose in power NOW?!" He wavered the jagged glass and Rasmas cringed. "I think I just might STAB you!!!" Vegeta said. He acted as if he were going to throw the peice of glass at him any second. "Please don't!!" Rasmas begged. " Don't kill me!! I'll do anything!!" Vegeta thought. "O.K. We'll make a deal." He said. Rasmas was listening, but against his own will. "O.K..." Vegeta said. "If you do not fight me, or anything until we get out of here, I will not kill you. And I will not try to kill you, either." Rasmas growled up at him. "Never." He hissed. "I would never make a deal with someone like YOU." Vegeta coulden't beleive Rasmas was saying this, for it was RASMAS who had helped in the destruction of the planet Vegeta, not Vegeta himself. Vegeta lowered the jagged glass down and put a light but just deep enough to hurt cut on Rasmas's neck. Blood immedeantly began to ooze. Rasmas squealed. "NOW are you gonna be a part of our deal?" Vegeta asked. He was starting to see all fuzzy from being beat up; he REALLY needed some rest. Rasmas clasped a hand up and wiped it across his neck. His hand was full of blood. "O.K..." Rasmas said. "Deal, I guess. But this doesen't mean we'll be friends or anything. I'm not even going to SPEAK to you. You can just act like I'm not EVEN here. And remember, YOU cannot harm me. If you try I have the right to kill you." Vegeta was nodding slowley as Rasmas was saying this. "All agreed." He said. He then held out a hand to help Rasmas up but Rasmas slapped it away and tried to get up himself. Trunks trotted over to Vegeta. "Dad, are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asked. Vegeta answered with a shrug. "I don't think he'd be a man to break his word." He said. "But if he tries, we're SCREWED." This didn't make Trunks feel much better, but he just decided to go and eat. So he went to the little refrigerator and got out some pudding.  
  
Vegeta had laid down to have a nap because he was hurt and tired, so Trunks was just stuck wondering aimlessly around. He coulden't even go into the small room in the time chamber because, as I said, Vegeta was sleeping. He had already eaten a lot so he coulden't do that either. It was as he was just sitting at the table that he saw Rasmas coming up to eat something. Rasmas had been screaming to get out all the time since their little fight. Now Rasmas was finally worn out. Trunks watched as Rasmas approached and noticed a look of hatred on the tall man's face. " Get away, BRAT. I'm eating." Rasmas bossed, and shoved Trunks off the bench. Then he went and started to get something out of the refrigerator. Trunks scowled at Rasmas and got up, wishing he could do the same to Rasmas. As Rasmas came over to sit down he tripped Trunks. Trunks fell and whacked his head on the bench. "If my father was awake he'd pound you into the ground." Trunks mumbled at Rasmas, hatefully. Rasmas stared down at Trunks, an even EVILLER look in his eyes. "Your DADDY cannot pound me into the ground. We made a deal." Rasmas said. "Now go AWAY. I said for you to pretend I'm not here. And besides that, I don't like children." Trunks spit at him and decided to go see if Vegeta was waking up yet. He already hated being stuck in here with someone even more arrogant than his own dad, which was a world record. He ran over into the room. Vegeta's eyes were open but he was still laying down. Trunks ran and jumped on top of him. Vegeta scowled but acted as if it had not bothered him. "Hello, son." He mumbled. Trunks was so happy his dad was awake! "Hello, DAD!!" He said. "I need you to go and talk to that guy Rasmas. He pushed me and then caused me to bump my head!!" Vegeta sat up in bed. "I can't do anything to him and you know that. You'll just hafta deal with him until we can find our way out of here." He said. He yawned and stretched. "Did you have a good nap, Dad?" Trunks asked. Vegeta yawned. "It was O.K. Not as long as I HOPED it would be." He said. He pulled his boots on and walked out of the little room. Trunks followed him. "So, where is that guy at?" Vegeta said, yawning as he did so. Trunks pointed tworeds the kitchen thingy and Vegeta began to walk in that direction. Soon he reached it. Rasmas was reading a magazine and acted as if Vegeta wasen't even there. Vegeta waited for a response just a little bit longer. Finally, he said, "Hey! My son tells my your terrorizing him. Is this TRUE?" He tried to look stern but it would take a plastic surgeon to make him not look so tired. Rasmas still smacked on a peice of cake and drank down some milk. He was ignoring Vegeta completly. Vegeta growled and said, "HEY!! I WAS TALKING TO YOU, LOWLIFE!!!!!!" Rasmas looked up at him. "Did I hear something?" He asked himself and went back to eating. It was then that he felt something wet hit his back. He whirled around and saw that Trunks had thrown a glass of gatorade on him. "Hey!! I'm gonna kill you, you little brat!!" He yelled, and began to get up. Vegeta ran in front of Trunks, who began to hug his leg. "I guess the answer to my question is yes." Vegeta said. "And in our deal, it is quite obvious that included is that you are not aloud to harm my son in any way at all. He is not YOUR son to disipline." Trunks was sticking his tounge out at Rasmas, who wore a look of discust on his face. Rasmas shoved the last of the cake into his mouth, then began to walk off. Vegeta smirked. He was triumphant. He then bent down and scooped Trunks up. "What did YOU do to him first?" He asked, seriously. Trunks shrugged. "NOTHING!! I was just sitting on the bench. I didn't do anything to make him push me off of it." Vegeta laughed. "Well you throwing that gatorade on him was not a very good sign to me. Your not aloud to do that, that's just as low as he is." He said. Trunks frowned. He wished his dad would just kill the man and get it over with.  
  
"WHERE'S MY HUSBAND!!!!!!!" Bulma was screeching as Krillin and Goku tried to calm her down. She was throwing dishes at them. "AND WHERE'S MY SON!!!!" Krillin and Goku dodged a very sharp china dish. "Bulma! If you would just calm down maybe I could try to contact him!!!" Goku said. Bulma hit him in the head with a glass cup. Goku got mad. "I'm about THIS close to whacking you upside your ugly face!!" He said, guestering about a half inch with his fingers. Bulma froze in her frenzy. Then she growled, "Where are they??!!" Goku and Krillin were breathing hard. "We do not know, Bulma." Krillin said. "Goku tried to contact him and sense him but he wasen't there." Bulma had tears running down her face. "I bet your liying!!" She shouted. "I bet your just pretending to not know where he is, Goku!!" Krillin and Goku exchanged glances. "Look, lady, if you don't want to lose your husband every once and a while you should not have married a guy who's job is to save the earth!!" Goku said. "I hafta say the exact same thing to Chi Chi every single day! Let's just focus on the positive things for once!!" Bulma looked terrible, even worse than she had when she was pregnant. "I've already lost my baby to that man, I don't wanna lose my husband and son too!!" She shouted. Goku and Krillin were releived because she was calming down for once. "Now Bulma, please try and make a dragon radar. If we can find the dragonballs that Rasmas didn't hide than perhaps we can help! If we get some dragonballs, he can't get them!!" Krillin said. Bulma wiped the tears off her face. "I won't until we find my husband and son!" She said, stubbornly. "I won't even do a thing! First you two find out where they are!! NOW!!!" The tears had started to flow again. She continued pointing out the door, so Goku and Krillin busted out the ceiling and began to search for Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
As Vegeta was napping with Trunks in his arms, Rasmas was trying to figure out some way to bust out of the time chamber. He had tried screaming as loud as he could but could not puncture it. He also was debating on whether to kill that worm and his son in their sleep. He knew it would be breaking the deal but he didn't care. NO saiyan should care about things like keeping promises. But 2wice he had walked into the room and could not will himself to end the twos lives. There was just something holding him back, and he was beginning to think it was sympathy, compassion and guilt. He felt like he coulden't kill Vegeta after what he had done to him when he was just a kid. He also found he had something against killing children. He was not very fond of them, no, but he coulden't bring himself to snatch the little brat out of his daddy's arms and ki blast his sorry head off. And also the little thing about the promise. He knew Vegeta was never a caring type except to his family but he would spare his life?? He then realized why; the only hope they had of getting out was if Rasmas helped them. He knew that if they weren't in a situation like this that Vegeta more than likely would have shoved the peice of glass through the back of his mouth. He was deciding on whether to talk to Vegeta like friends or not. If he didn't they would always be pretty bored without anyone to talk to, and plus they were both saiyans. Rasmas also had more than a little bit of apologizing to do to Vegeta. He decided on still not speaking to them, after all he was supposed to be the enemy here and not a friend. He could just imagine them getting out, him finding himself his own little place, starting his own family and helping the Z fighters. He thought that was pretty farfetched. He was still thinking about this when it was time to go to bed. * * * It was 2 hours after he had made a pallet on the floor of the small room as far away from Vegeta and Trunks as he could get, and he still coulden't sleep for thinking. Plus he was thinking about how he'd love to shut the snoring coming from Vegeta up. Tomorrow, would he set things straight with Vegeta, things that had needed to be set straight for about 35 years? Would he make friends with the saiyan prince? He just decided that the next day he would take care of these things and he closed his eyes again.  
  
"It's cold out here and I'm tired!!!" Goku was whining as he and Krillin flew through the night. Not only was it cold and they were tired; it was raining in a slight mist that chilled them to the bone. "S-S-S-Shut up, G-G-GOKU!!" Krillin chattered. He was so cold he was stuttering. "We c-c-could catch p-p-pnemonia out here like this!!!!" Goku said. "W-W-We should g-g-go to a hotel or something to s-s-sleep!!!!" When Krillin didn't answer he began to catch rain on his tounge. Soon this action caused him to slam into a skyscraper. "I-I-Idiot! Could you possibly fly any higher??!!" Krillin said, sarcastically. Goku frowned. He flew just higher, where it was much colder. He clenched his hands into fists, and he found he could not feel them. "K-K-K-Krillin!! W-W-We need to s-s-stop!! I am having a hard t-t-time feeling my f-f-fingers!!" Goku whined. "And I think we should stop s-s-s-stuttering before the r-r-readers get tired of r-r-reading this stuttering and just s-s-say 's-s-screw it!!'" Krillin griped. So they both kept their mouths shut and flew even faster. Goku kept on trying to fall asleep and ramming into some geese flying south, or trees. Once he almost fell to his death but Krillin caught him. "I'm TIRED!!" Goku shreaked. Krillin turned around just in time to see him falling. And he was falling tworeds the top OF A CHURCH STEEPLE! Krillin panicked and zoomed over. He grabbed the back of Goku's shirt just when his chest was about 1 centimeter from the church steeple. Goku flew back up. "O.K... THAT was what I call stupid, Goku!!" Kriliin said. "If you would have gotten speared we'd be screwed, considering Rasmas has two of the Dragonballs!!" Goku was nodding. "Which is exactly why I think we should break out and FIND A HOTEL." He repeated. Krillin sighed. "Alright, fine." He said. "But tomorrow, we need to find Vegeta so Bulma will make the Dragon Radar and we can find some dragonballs." They found the nearest hotel and checked themselves in. Soon they were asleep. 


End file.
